Catch Me If You Can
by StarzNight
Summary: All Sendoh needs to do is to catch the one he loves, but it's not going to be easy. SendohxOC Last Chapter Uploaded R and R please! Romance/Humor/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me

Chapter 1

August

Sendoh Akira yawned as he stared out in space, his fishing line was motionless. He looked up at the clear blue sky. At this time he should be preparing for the I H Basketball Tournament…

If Ryonan gets into the Tournament, that is.

But no, Ryonan got into the third place in the end. Now Uozumi and Ikegami Sempai had left and he was the new captain of the Ryonan Basketball Team.

Oh well… there's still next year.

But for now…

Sendoh looked at the fishing line, then the waters around it. Wasn't there anything for him to do right now? He wished Rukawa Kaede was here, then they could exchange basketball tips… they had become friends (well, sort of, at least Rukawa won't give him a killer glare now) after the short basketball match they had with each other before Rukawa left for the Tournament.

Then, days after the Tournament had started; Aida came with a message from Rukawa. A simple 'thank you'.

Why was Rukawa thanking him, Sendoh never knew.

Sendoh stared at the waters, wondering what he could do while waiting for a catch… he's bored, bored, bored… now that the fight between himself and Rukawa was over, he wished there was something interesting to do beside fishing and basketball…

Go to Maki's house and disturbed Maki?

Tempting, but no. Although he and Sendoh were now friends, Maki would murder him, especially now he had to divide his time between preparation for exams and basketball.

Rukawa?

Too busy with basketball.

Koshino?

Too busy with the new girlfriend that he had made.

Sendoh yawned again. Why couldn't a mermaid just pop out of the waters and accompany him to ease his boredom? Or someone who came and made his heart stopped beating?

Wait a minute.

Sendoh's eyes widened and he leaned forward, nearly lost his balance.

There was a girl beneath the waters a distance from his fishing line, swimming freely and elegantly like a… a… mermaid, but then disappeared.

Sendoh's jaws dropped. He was joking when he wished for a mermaid! He let go of his fishing rod and looked over the edge of the jetty, trying to see if the mermaid was near his fishing line.

Just as he was wondering where the enchanting girl had gone to, he heard a loud splashing sound, like someone emerging from the waters.

He turned and found a tall girl came out from the waters. She pushed her long wet hair back as she walked towards the shore. Beads of waters rolled off from her long, pale, firm legs while she stepped gently on the soft sand. Her body was beautifully curved, clad in a tight blue and yellow swimsuit. The text on it was covered by her hair, but as she pulled it aside to squeeze most of the water out with her delicate long fingers, Sendoh recognized the words: Ryonan. No. 7

Sendoh felt as if his heart had stopped for a second. He couldn't help staring at every bit of her moves. Every movement she made was smooth and elegant.

And Sendoh had fallen for her straightaway.

Sensing that someone was looking at her, the girl turned. She had big brown eyes.

She found Sendoh still staring at her in a daze. Curiously, she looked around and asked, "What are you staring at?"

Sendoh smiled. Today sure was his lucky day. He just needed to put his natural charm to practice and the girl would fall for it, just like any other girl he had come across.

"Iie. Just thought I see a pretty mermaid beneath the waters."

The girl raised her eyebrow. "… Mermaid?"

"A mermaid with the No.7 on her back." said Sendoh with a charming voice.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Do you talk like that to girls all the time?"

Oops.

Normally girls would blush at his way of talking, but this one was different.

"Eto…"

"I'm not interested in listening these." said the girl, walking towards the locker rooms that had been reserved for beach comers.

"Oi, chotto matte!" called Sendoh, getting up and chasing after the girl. Okay, that didn't work. "I didn't mean to flirt, if that's what you are thinking. By the way, you are in the same school as me, right?"

The girl turned to look at him.

"Ryonan?"

"Hai."

"E. I'm in the Swimming Team."

Silence.

Boy, this girl didn't seem to talk much.

"Then you probably have heard of me, I'm from the basketball team."

The girl stared at Sendoh for a long while before she said, "Ara, it's you."

Clearly, she's not interested, not like other girls, who would scream when they knew who he was. Sendoh was beginning to like her more. This girl sure had style.

"Yup, Sendoh Akira."

"Okay, so what is it that you want, Sendoh Sempai?" asked the girl as she ran her fingers through her wet hair. So beautiful.

"Since that you have asked, then I supposed I have to come straight to point…" Sendoh took a deep breath and said, "I like you."

The girl's fingers stopped and she stared at Sendoh, who smiled.

"Eh?" she asked, thinking that the water had gone into her ears.

"I said, I like you. And I would like you to be my girlfriend." said Sendoh, slightly louder this time.

"Nani?!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes widened.

"You heard me."

"You said you were not flirting."

"I did."

"But you are flirting right now!"

"No, I'm serious. I see you swimming, I see your movements when you are out of the waters, you are different from the other girls I know and I like you. There, I have said it 3 times."

"You don't even know my name!"

"Not unless you tell me."

"You're crazy."

Sendoh remained smiling. "Can you go out with me now?"

"No."

The girl turned to leave.

"I won't give up easily, you know." said Sendoh, his hands in his pockets. "I will go after you until you fall for me as well."

The girl rolled her eyes and turned back.

Staring at Sendoh directly in the eyes, the girl said, "Sendoh Akira, you are the most arrogant person I have ever come across."

"Sumimasen, but confident is a much better word."

"You think all girls will kneel down and worshipped you as if you are Poseidon?"

Now that confused Sendoh a bit. His smile faded slightly at the name. "… Who?"

The girl bit her lip but then composed herself. "Never mind. I don't expect a basketball maniac like you will know."

"I can go and find out, if that's what you like."

The girl's mouth dropped and a disbelief look came across her pretty face. "You are really crazy."

"With love, perhaps." said Sendoh. "You are the first and only girl that attracts and interests me."

"That's it, I'm leaving." said the girl and she walked towards the locker rooms.

"Oi, you still have not told me your name yet!" called Sendoh.

"Go find out yourself! Lunatic." muttered the girl.

As soon as she had left, Sendoh smiled. So this girl refused to accept his feelings, interesting. That's a challenge for him… He had plenty of time, he would court her until she accepted him.

As for the name…

Sendoh made a dash to the phone booth nearby and dialed a number.

"Hello, is this Aida Residence… oh, hello, Aida-san… oh no, I'm looking for your brother… Yo, Hikoichi. I need you to do me a favour. Can you go and check up a certain member of the Ryonan Swimming Team, No. 7… That's her name? Interesting. Aida, do me another favour…"

* * *

Aida Hikoichi hung up the phone and scribbled into his notebook. "This is really big news! I have to announce it to the whole school, just like what Sendoh-Sempai wants!"

"What did Sendoh ask you to do?" asked Yayoi excitedly.

To her annoyance, Hikoichi just grinned and said, "Secret."

With that, he ran off to his bedroom. "I'm going to blow it up!"

* * *

The next day.

Ryonan High School.

The girl stepped into the school ground, breathing in the morning fresh air, a seashell clip held back part of her wavy hair nicely.

"Nanami!" said a voice.

The girl turned and immediately, her hand was grabbed by one of her girlfriends.

"Come and see, haiyaku!"

"Nani?" asked the girl Nanami in confusion.

"Big news! He actually did that, so daring…"

A huge crowd of people were standing in front of the school notice board, pointing and discussing about something.

"Ran, can you please tell me what…" started Nanami impatiently.

"Sumimasen, let us through…" said her friend Ran and she pointed at the thing on the notice board. "This!"

The people around them noticed Nanami and started to giggle and whisper among themselves.

Nanami looked at the thing and exclaimed, "Nani?!"

The notice on the board read:

"I, **Sendoh Akira** of Year 2 Class 3, Captain of the Basketball Team, hereby announce that I'm officially courting **Nakagawa Nanami** of Year 1 Class 5, member of the Swimming Team. I welcome anyone who challenges me in my way to victory. If I fail to make Mikagawa Nanami to accept me by the time my next birthday (February 14) comes, I will admit defeat and withdraw."

Below was Sendoh's personal signature.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 2

Year 2 Class 3

"Sendoh Akira!"

Sendoh looked up just when a hand slammed down on his desk, along with the announcement that he had asked Hikoichi to print out and post it on the notice board.

"What. Is. This?" asked Nanami, her cheeks red with embarrassment and anger.

"… Paper."

"You know perfectly what this is!" snapped Nanami. "Now the whole school knows that you are going after me!"

"Good then." said Sendoh, folding his arms and smiling.

"No, this is not good! I want you to withdraw right now!"

Sendoh shook his head. "Too late. Like you said, the whole school already knows that I'm courting you, so how could I withdraw now? It doesn't do any good to me… or to you either. My fanclub will murder you if I withdraw right now. They may think that you have rejected me. Cruelly, I might add."

Nanami thought for a while. Sendoh was right.

"Who knows? There're still months away from my birthday, you may fall for me by then."

"Dream on." snapped Nanami.

"Admit defeat, Nakagawa. If Sendoh likes you, he will get you." said the boy sitting in front of Sendoh.

"… Who are you?"

"Gomen, I forgot. I'm Koshino. Anyway, out of all the fangirls he has, he picks you, you should feel honoured."

"I feel unlucky." said Nanami directly.

Koshino shrugged.

"Anyway, I will not withdraw until my next birthday, no matter what. By then you will feel the opposite." said Sendoh.

"You are so annoying…"

"Sumimasen, I just have perseverance."

Nanami threw up her hands. "I give up!"

"Give up and go out with me?"

"I give up talking to you!" said Nanami and she stormed out.

A few moments later, Hikoichi ran into the classroom. "Sendoh-sempai! I got the info!"

Waving a piece of paper in his hand, he sat down beside Sendoh. He then presented the paper to Sendoh proudly. "Here you go."

Sendoh leaned forward and read the personal info of Nanami:

Full name: Nakagawa Nanami (Note: Nanami as in 'Seven Seas' in kanji)

Age: 15

Family background: Parents Divorced. Living with her elder sister

Birthday: 3rd of March

Horoscope: Pisces

Hobby: Water Sports

Likes anything related to the ocean. Have been swimming since she was 7 and is a swimming champion. Due to the fact that she is so at ease in the waters and her love for the ocean life, her friends simply nicknamed her as "Ocean's Daughter."

"Ocean's Daughter…" muttered Sendoh and smiled. "That's interesting."

"Oi oi, Sendoh, I don't really understand why you want this girl," said Koshino, puzzled. "I mean, she is pretty, but err, don't you think she's too fierce?"

"I know," said Sendoh, leaning back lazily on his chair.

"Why do you want her then? She doesn't seem to accept you."

"Because, Koshino. Because." said Sendoh simply.

* * *

Nanami couldn't wait for school to be ended. Everywhere she went, she heard people whispering about her and looking at her in a queer way, as if she was a weird fish. Girls were whispering excitedly about the notice that Sendoh had announced. Some of them even came up to her and asked:

"What magic did you use to make Sendoh fall for you?"

At first, she said, "I didn't use magic."

But then she gave up explaining, because none of them seemed to listen after asking.

Finally, the bell rang and Nanami was the first one to dash out and ran home.

She didn't stop until she went in her house saying, "Tadai…"

Straightaway, she wished she could be in somewhere else.

Her elder sister Sanae was standing there, sharing a kiss with a man.

Nanami couldn't breathe, she couldn't move either. All she could was stood there and watch.

Finally, Sanae and the man broke their kiss. She opened her eyes slightly and found Nanami standing at the door.

"Eh?!" she exclaimed and pushed the man aside. "Nanami? When did you get home?"

"… Just." said Nanami, looking at the man. He was tall, over 180cm. He looked smart and handsome (probably more gorgeous if he got rid of his glasses) in his polo shirt and trousers.

"Ah… um, you…" said Sanae, not knowing what to say.

"Ano… I think I should go now, there's a practice tomorrow after school." said the man quickly and he made his way to the door.

"Okay…" said Sanae and she caught sight of something. "Ah, Kazumi, your notes!"

She rushed past Nanami with a file in her hands and out of the door. She then came back and closed the door.

"Mou, usually you won't come back until 5! Now it's only 2…" started Sanae with annoyance.

"Who is he?" asked Nanami.

"Eto…" Sanae blushed.

"Who is he?" asked Nanami again.

"… My boyfriend."

"Is he a university student?"

"I'm not crazy to go after guys younger than me."

"Then…"

"He's my senior back in university, remember him?"

Nanami thought for a while. "Ah, the basketball star of your university! Kawasaki Kazumi Sempai!"

"Sodes, now he's the coach of Tsukubu High School Basketball Team..."

Nanami groaned and sat down on the sofa.

"Nandayo?"

"Doushite? Have all the men on Earth die out except for basketball players?"

"Doushita no?" asked Sanae, sitting on the sofa beside Nanami. "Oi, you have not answered my question, why didn't you stay back for a swim today? I should have gone to Kazumi's house instead…"

"It's that baka!" snapped Nanami, slapping her hands on the sofa with frustration.

"Who?"

Then the phone rang. Sanae picked it up. "Hai, Nakagawa Residence… It's for you."

Nanami took over the phone. "Hai, Nanami des."

"Yo." said the voice.

"… Who's this?"

"Ah, how could you forget your future boyfriend's voice?"

"… Sendoh Akira?!"

"Bingo, I owe you a kiss for that."

"How did you get my number?" demanded Nanami.

"Oh the manager of the swimming team and I are friends, so…"

"You mean Mizuki? Wait until I get my hands on her…"

"Matte, that's not very nice. I don't like my girlfriend to be so violent."

"But it's my privacy. And I'm not your girlfriend." said Nanami with annoyance.

"Not yet, at least."

Nanami felt like hanging up, but she tried to keep cool and continued, "So? Why are you calling?"

"Nothing. Just call to hear your voice."

"Sumimasen, unlike you, I do have important things to do, now if there's nothing else I will have to hang up." said Nanami coldly.

"Okay, then I will call when you are not busy." said Sendoh cheerfully.

"You… Sendoh Akira, when will you leave me alone?" groaned Nanami.

"Not until you fall for me."

"Can you… okay, can you at least don't call me and leave me in peace after school time?"

"Dame. Not unless you make me." sang Sendoh.

Nanami took in a deep breath and said, "Okay, I will ask you a question. If you can answer it, then you can call me whenever you want. If not, dump my number and leave me alone."

"Anything you say, my lady."

"I mentioned about Poseidon yesterday. Who is he?"

* * *

Sendoh was at home in his bedroom. His bed was big, enough for two. Pale blue sheets were under the Ryonan basketball player as he lay comfortably on the bed. His personal phone in his hand.

"… Poseidon?" asked Sendoh slowly. A puzzled look came across his face.

"… Don't know, right?" said Nanami on the phone.

Sendoh bit his lower lip and frowned. "Unfortunately no."

"Good." said Nanami and she just hang up.

Sendoh stared at the phone and placed it aside. Groaning, he lay his head on his pillows. Who the heck was Poseidon, he had no idea. But the name didn't sound Japanese… Now Nanami wouldn't let him to call her because he couldn't answer her question…

Sendoh then blinked and smiled. He couldn't call her because he couldn't answer her question, but that didn't mean he couldn't call after he had found the answer to her question too…

Sendoh got out of bed. He had to do a little research.

* * *

"Ne, Nanami, why do you have to be so cruel? Nobody read Greek mythology nowadays, not the people in your age that is," said Sanae. "And Sendoh seem to be nice, Aida-san talks about him non-stop in the office…"

"He's very popular in Ryonan. He has plenty of girls to choose from, he will get tired of me soon enough. I think that he is just playing… just look at that annoying smile of his…"

"You are thinking too much." said Sanae dryly.

"Whose side are you on, that lunatic or your sister?" asked Nanami.

"Nobody." Sanae thought for a while. "Well, at least I decide not to side with you after you have barged in during my kiss."

* * *

The next day

7am

Sendoh frowned at the books in the Ryonan High library, pondering about where could the name Poseidon be in these books…

Shrugging, Sendoh took out random books and carried them to the table, where Koshino and Hikoichi were flipping books.

"Darn, Sendoh, if you want to be crazy, go ahead. Why do you have to drag us into your madness?" asked Koshino grumpily as he flipped his book. Hikoichi was examining the page of his book carefully.

"If you want to attend my wedding, continue looking." said Sendoh, smiling as he sat down. "I have been searching for the name in the books in my house until 3am last night and yet I still couldn't find it."

"Lunatic." said Koshino. "I'm telling you, I will only help until class starts, I have to attend classes, you know."

Hikoichi continued to read quietly and then he said excitedly, "Sendoh-sempai, I found the name!"

Sendoh leaned forward and read, "Poseidon's hair is green like the ocean waters sometimes. Doesn't help at all."

"You know what? The name Poseidon sounds like a drink." said Koshino.

"Or a fashion brand," said Hikoichi cheerfully. "Like Valentino."

"No, it's a person, I'm sure of it." said Sendoh as he read his book.

The school bell rang.

"Oi, Sendoh, time to go for classes," said Koshino as he put his book aside.

"…"

"Oi!"

"Huh? You go ahead, I will catch up," said Sendoh, not looking up.

"Okay, come on Hikoichi," said Koshino and muttered, "I still don't know what's so good about that girl…"

Sendoh didn't even hear that his friends had left. He continued to read one book after another. On the 5th book, he rubbed his eyes, feeling tired.

"_Never mind, I will just rest for a while, I have plenty of time anyway…_" thought Sendoh as he yawned.

He then rested his head on the table and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Sendoh?"

"…"

"Oi, Sendoh!"

Somebody pushed him on the shoulder and Sendoh woke up. "Huh- nani?"

"Have you gone mad?" demanded Koshino. "You didn't attend your classes!"

"Huh? You mean the first two classes? Never mind…"

"I mean the whole day of classes! Look at the time!" said Koshino.

Sendoh looked up. It's already 2pm.

"Oops."

"Oops? Oops? Is that all you could say?" asked Koshino hysterically. "You skipped school because of one girl, it's ridiculous!"

"Koshino, if it is Ayumi-san, will you do it for her?" asked Sendoh.

Koshino went quiet. "… I guess so."

"Good," said Sendoh and went back to his book. "Now where did I stop… I'm done with this…"

"Sendoh, you are the Captain of the team now, I can't let you skip practice too, Sensei will murder you if he finds out, come on!" said Koshino, dragging Sendoh on the arm.

"Demo, I feel like I'm getting close…"

"Dame," said Koshino, placing Sendoh's book on a book entitled _Gods of Greek Mythology _"Let's relaxed your mind for practice… although Sensei's way of coaching isn't relaxing... Now let's clear up and go."

Sendoh got up and helped Koshino to clear the books. Then he followed Koshino out of the library. But then, instead of going towards the Sports Hall, he turned and walked to the other direction.

"Sendoh, where are you going?" asked Koshino.

"I'm hungry." said Sendoh simply.

"But you're going to be late! There's a practice match between the second years and the first years!" called Koshino.

"I know."

"And then…"

"I need something to give me energy first… now then I realize how tiring studying could make me…" said Sendoh as he walked, his hands on his pockets.

"Sendoh!" said Koshino in frustration.

"Let's see… fish and chips with a slice of lemon… no, too heavy… maybe a sandwich and a can of Pocari Sweat will do…" said Sendoh to himself.

Koshino sighed. Suddenly he felt extremely tired, even though the practice match hadn't even started yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 3

The next day

Ryonan's school cafeteria

Nanami was eating her lunch when someone sat down on the seat in front of her.

"Hi."

Nanami recognized that voice and rolling her eyes, she looked up. "Sendoh Akira, you…" She stopped when she saw his face. "…What happened to you?"

"Hmm, what?" asked Sendoh, smiling tiredly. The dark circles under his eyes were so obvious that Nanami thought that if he went to the zoo, no one would tell the difference between him and a raccoon with spiky hair.

"You didn't sleep well?" asked Nanami.

"Are you concerned about me?" replied Sendoh, continued smiling.

Nanami frowned. "If this is your way of seeking attention, forget it."

"Aww, I try so hard on looking for the name Poseidon and this is what I get…"

Nanami looked at Sendoh. "You didn't sleep because of Poseidon?"

"Correct," said Sendoh, leaning forward. "Since I'm trying so hard, could you at least give me a tiny hint?"

"Why should I?"

"So that I could call you again after school."

"Crazy."

"By the way, I haven't called you after school for 2 days, did you miss my voice?" asked Sendoh.

"Not a bit." said Nanami, returning to her curry rice.

"So… how about the hint?"

"No way." said Nanami. Then she placed her spoon down.

"What happened? Lost your appetite?" asked Sendoh.

"All because of you." snapped Nanami.

"You will go hungry, you know."

"I don't care."

Sendoh thought for a while and smiled. "Ja, since you don't want it, let me have it then, because if I eat this, it means indirect kissing, like drinking from the same can… I think that's what Koshino says…" said Sendoh in amusement.

On hearing that, Nanami took the plate back. "I still want it."

"Good, now finished it all." said Sendoh, smiling.

"Stop smiling, you are making me losing my appetite again." said Nanami.

* * *

Saturday

"So? Any ideas?" asked Sendoh to the two people behind him on a basketball court days later. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless vest and shorts and was bouncing a ball.

"I can't look at books anymore, I have been looking at them for days and nights and now I feel I'm getting a little cross-eyed. And Nanami doesn't allow me to call if I don't have the answer."

He aimed for the basket and threw. The ball missed.

"See? I think I need glasses." said Sendoh.

The ball bounced to the hands of another player.

"Do'aho," said Rukawa Kaede as he bounced the ball. "You are just thinking too much."

He threw and the ball went in.

"Hey it concerns my future happiness, of course I have to work hard for it." said Sendoh in protest as Rukawa threw him the ball. He concentrated and this time, the ball went in.

"Lunatic. I come out because you say you want to play basketball, not to listen to all this…" grumbled Rukawa.

"Sendoh, how could you be so sure that she is the one for you?" asked the other player, Maki Shinichi.

He ran and did a lay-up before he caught the ball and threw it to Rukawa. Rukawa bounced the ball in an incredible speed and passed the ball to Sendoh from behind.

"I see her for the first time and I know it. I just know." said Sendoh and did a 3-point shot. "Ahhh, where is Poseidon…"

"Doesn't even sound human," commented Rukawa.

Maki bounced the ball and thought for a while. "Poseidon…Hmm…"

"Nani? You know who it is?" asked Sendoh, his hands on the ball.

"Read about him before." said Maki.

"Who is he? Tell me, Maki-kun…" said Sendoh, giving Maki his most innocent smile.

Maki looked at Sendoh for a long time and said, "… No way."

Sendoh's smile froze and Rukawa rolled his eyes before making a shot.

"Doushite?" said Sendoh.

"You said so, you want to work hard for your future happiness. It will be too easy for you if I tell you."

"Good thinking." said Rukawa.

Sendoh frowned as Maki looked at his watch. "Oops, time for me to go home. I have an appointment later."

"You old man…" muttered Sendoh when Maki picked up his bag and started to walk.

Maki stopped in his tracks and turned around. He placed his hand on Sendoh's spiky hair directly, flattening it.

"Oi, my hair!"

"What did you just say?" asked Maki gently. "I didn't catch that."

"Iie," said Sendoh, feeling the murderous presence from the older player. He smiled, trying not to show his nervousness. "I said, bad luck... for me, I mean."

Maki stared at Sendoh for a while before he lifted his hand off Sendoh's hair. "Call me when you feel like playing basketball again, good bye."

Maki turned and shook his hand. "Darn, how much hair spray did that boy use for his hair… why is it so hard…" he muttered.

As soon as Maki left, Sendoh took out his comb and tried to comb his hair back straight. Rukawa came and said, "Baka, out of all everything, you have to say what bothers Maki the most."

"How do I know that his ears are as sensitive as a dog's?" asked Sendoh as he looked into his small mirror. "Darn, I need to get back and redo my hair…"

Rukawa went to his bag and looked through it, and then he took out a can of hair spray.

"Catch." he said simply and threw it at Sendoh.

Sendoh stared at it and said, "Don't tell me that you need hair spray to do your bangs."

"Do'aho, that hair spray is yours."

Sendoh looked at the can. The name "Sendoh Akira" was visible.

"You left this behind when you played against me last time."

"Oh… no wonder I can't find it... thanks." said Sendoh as he sprayed his hair.

Rukawa was silent for a while before he said, "Oi."

"Nani?"

"Want Maki to tell you the answer?"

Sendoh turned around and asked curiously, "You got a way?"

Rukawa shrugged. "Why didn't you back off when Nanami-san says that she won't like you?"

"Because I'm persistent."

"Uh-huh. Not to mention extremely annoying… all you have to do is to turn that annoying personality up a notch."

Sendoh thought for a while and smiled. "Ah… I get it now. Thanks."

"Whatever, just don't tell Maki it's me who taught you."

* * *

Maki got into a café and went straight to the back, where a girl with long black hair was waiting. She looked sophisticated and older in her clothes and slight makeup.

"Sumimasen, have you been waiting for long?" asked Maki as he sat down.

The girl shook her head. "Iie… um, ano…"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that behind you?"

"E'?" asked Maki and he turned around. "Sendoh!"

"Yo." said Sendoh, grinning.

"Nan…" he looked back at the girl and smiled. "Excuse me for a moment."

He grabbed Sendoh and pulled him to a corner. "What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Nothing, I'm just curious about your personal life." said Sendoh casually. "Since I have nothing to do, I guess I will come along."

"You…"

"Ah, sumimasen!" said Sendoh, not waiting for Maki to finish his sentence. And he went to the girl. "How rude of me for not introducing myself. I'm Sendoh Akira, Maki's best friend."

He gave his most charming smile to the girl and the girl blushed.

"Ano, will you be with us the whole day?"

Maki grabbed Sendoh's collar from behind and dragged him back. Trying to be as calm as possible, he said, "Don't bother, Hiromi, he has something on later and will leave soon."

"Oh no," said Sendoh cheerfully. "I have already cancelled my appointment. I can't turn down Maki-kun's invitation…"

"You invited him for our date?" asked Hiromi, raising an eyebrow.

Maki was about to talk when Sendoh said, "Hai hai, he did. He loves company. But he's afraid to tell you."

Sendoh put his arm around Maki's shoulders and Maki just frowned in annoyance.

"I hope you don't mind." said Sendoh as innocently as possible.

"Eto… I guess it will be okay." said Hiromi slowly, still looking at Maki uncertainly.

"Shimatta…" groaned Maki as he covered his face with one hand.

"I think we should go, where are you supposed to go for today?" asked Sendoh.

"Um, the shopping street," said Hiromi as she got up and took her handbag.

"Ja, ikuzo!" said Sendoh, dragging Maki with him as the trio walked out of the café.

* * *

At the shopping street.

"Ne, Shinichi, which one do you think is better?" asked Hiromi, showing Maki two pairs of earrings in a shop.

"Hmm… the one with the blue hearts."

"I think the one with the seashells are better," piped in Sendoh.

Maki frowned at Sendoh. "Sendoh, I let…ask you to come along doesn't mean you have to stick to us like glue, go to the sports equipment shop or something."

"Oh no, it is my first time coming here, I don't want to get lost." said Sendoh, smiling.

"This is your first time coming here?" asked Hiromi.

"I don't have a girlfriend to bring along with me to this kind of place," said Sendoh. "I'm not like Maki… the girl I fancy doesn't really like me…"

"Good thing too." mumbled Maki.

"Well, work harder and you will get her in the end."

"Thank you so much." said Sendoh, smiling.

"Now as for that pair of earrings..." he looked at Hiromi, then back at Maki. "I think you should buy both. They suit you."

"Honto?" asked Hiromi.

"Yeah, and you know what? I think Maki should pay for them, it's the guys' job to pay for their girls' things…"

"Wha…" started Maki.

"Correct, Maki?" interrupted Sendoh.

Hiromi looked at Maki.

"Um… yes." said Maki quietly.

"See? Go ahead and buy both… in fact I think you should buy 7 pairs, you know, a pair for a day…" said Sendoh. "Oh look at that pair with diamonds…"

"Sendoh." said Maki, trying not show the angry look in front of Hiromi.

"Yes?" asked Sendoh.

Maki was about to tell Sendoh off when Hiromi said, "Hmm… Maybe I should buy 7 pairs, one for each day, just like what Sendoh-san says."

"Hiromi!"

Hiromi turned to look at Maki. "Nani?"

"Maki, you can't disappoint Hiromi, just buy them for the girl you love." said Sendoh.

Hiromi was still looking at Maki with a questioning stare.

Maki took a deep breath and said, "All right."

Hiromi smiled. She gave Maki a hug before returning to select her earrings.

"Ahh, love…" said Sendoh dreamily.

"Sendoh, if Hiromi isn't here right now…" said Maki in a low voice, his teeth gritting with anger.

Sendoh just whistled.

* * *

After spending his money on the earrings, it took Maki a while to convince Hiromi not to step into the fashion boutique (before he clamped his hand over Sendoh's mouth to shut him up) and bought her to the local restaurant for lunch.

As Maki and Hiromi were waiting for their food, Sendoh leaned forward and watched as the couple talked quietly. Unlike other couples of their age, they seemed to be talking like adults.

"Ano… Hiromi-san?" asked Sendoh finally.

"Yes?"

"How old are you, 21?"

Maki froze as Hiromi raised her eyebrows.

Hiromi then smiled and said, "I'm 16."

Sendoh gave an "ahhhh" in realization and remarked, "Honto? You looked older than your actual age…"

Hiromi remained smiling, but now her smile seemed a little strained.

He then grinned. "Just like Maki-kun, but do you know his actual age? He said it's 17, but actually it's ten years older…"

".. 27?" asked Hiromi with a slight surprise. She gave Maki a glance.

Maki kicked Sendoh directly on the shin under the table.

"Yeow!" cried Sendoh.

"Are you all right?" asked Hiromi.

"I think he needs to get out for a bit of fresh air," said Maki straightaway. "I will accompany him, you just wait right here…"

"All right." said Hiromi slowly.

Maki got up and grabbed Sendoh. They then went out of the restaurant

* * *

Immediately, the storm in Maki had broken out once they were outside.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?" he demanded.

"Look Maki, I don't want to do this either. Just tell me what I want and I will go." said Sendoh calmly.

"… What is it?"

"One word: Poseidon."

"Sendoh Akira, you pestered me for the whole day just for that?" asked Maki, looking as if he was going to murder Sendoh.

"Maki… please."

Maki looked at Sendoh with annoyance and sighed. "Poseidon is a character in Greek mythology, all right? He's a God."

"That's more than enough for me, thank you. Now you can go back in there and be with Hiromi in peace…"

"After what you have said today, I kind of doubt that she will go out with me again," said Maki dryly. "I have to explain to her about your stupid behaviour."

"Gomen, I have gone a little too far, huh?"

Maki didn't respond.

"… I will take that as a yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 4

Saturday night

Nanami was studying in her bedroom when she heard the phone ringing.

Nanami remembered that Sanae was out with Kawasaki, so she went out of the room and to the phone.

"Hai, Nakagawa des."

"Yo."

"… Sendoh Akira?" asked Nanami slowly.

"Not bad, you could recognize your future boyfriend's voice after one phone call." said the voice at the other end.

"Didn't I tell you not to call after you have failed to answer my question?" asked Nanami frostily.

"Gomen, but I believe that is long over," said Sendoh. "I have the answer to your question."

"… You have?" asked Nanami in disbelief.

"Listen," Sendoh cleared his throat. "Poseidon, is the Greek god of the Sea. He is the brother of Zeus, King of the gods and Hades, god of the Underworld. He has a trident in his hand which he uses to create earthquakes, which gives him the other name 'Earth-shaker'. Poseidon is also the god who creates the first horse on Earth. Poseidon has many lovers and fathered quite an amount of children, some included the hero Theseus, the Cyclops and the handsome hunter Orion."

"Am I correct?" asked Sendoh.

"Yes, unfortunately." said Nanami.

"Then I can call you as much as I want?" asked Sendoh.

Nanami paused for a while and smiled. "Gomen, I let you call, but I didn't say that I need to answer your calls."

She then hung up.

* * *

Sendoh shook his head and smiled. He just knew that it would not be that easy. Nice. He placed his phone aside and picked up the book on Poseidon from the small pile of books on Greek mythology on his bed.

Flipping to the page where he had left off, Sendoh continued to read:

"_Poseidon met his wife and Queen, Amphitrite, when she dancing with her sisters, the Nereids. Refusing to accept his counting attempts, Amphitrite fled to the furthest end of the sea, until a dolphin of Poseidon spoke to her on the Sea god's behalf to come back and get married with Poseidon. As gratitude, Poseidon placed his dolphin in the sky as the constellation Delphinus…_"

Sendoh was amused. "Poseidon and Amphitrite… just like me and Nanami… but they didn't mention how Poseidon courted his Queen…"

Closing the book, Sendoh thought for a while and smiled.

* * *

The next day

Nanami was talking to her friends when a loud commotion was heard outside the room. Then, a man entered the classroom.

"Sumimasen, which one of you is Nakagawa Nanami-san?" asked the man. He was in a delivery-man uniform.

"I am." said Nanami. "Ano…"

"Good, could you sign for your items?" said the delivery man.

"Sumimasen, I didn't order for anything." said Nanami.

"You didn't. Someone sent the items."

Nanami looked at the delivery man's empty hands. "I didn't see anything."

"They are outside. Come on." said the man and curiously, Nanami got up and followed the man towards the door.

Immediately, a student came in, with his bag over his head.

"It's a forest out there!" he exclaimed.

Nanami stepped out of the classroom and gave a short scream at the sight in front of her. Bouquets of flowers were practically everywhere on the corridor. And there's not only one type of flower, there were roses, lilies, carnations, sunflowers, and so much more.

"Ehhhh," said Nanami's friends. "Who sent them?"

"Um…" said the deliveryman. "Someone named Sen…"

Nanami ran off.

* * *

Sendoh was eating with Koshino when Nanami came into the Ryonan cafeteria.

"Run, Sendoh, she looks like she is going to kill you." commented Koshino.

"That means she has received my flowers, nice." said Sendoh, smiling.

"Sendoh Akira, do you mind? You are blocking the first year's classroom corridor with your flowers!" said Nanami.

"Sumimasen," said Sendoh. "But I don't know which is your favourite flower, so I just send every single type the florist has… which is your favourite, by the way?"

Nanami rolled her eyes. "It's not in there."

"How do you know? You check every single one of them?"

"It's impossible to have it there."

"Then tell me what it is. I promise I won't flood the corridor next time…. or maybe just your desk…"

Nanami looked at Sendoh and smiled. "You want me to tell you?"

Sendoh nodded.

"Something tells me that it's not going to be easy." said Koshino.

"It's the flowers in the ocean. Can you get it?"

"… Nani?" asked Sendoh.

Koshino thought for a while and exclaimed, "Ah, sea anemone!"

"Sodesou." said Nanami, folding her arms.

"That's crazy! How is Sendoh going to get that?" asked Koshino. "And it's not even a flower, it's a living creature!"

"It's up to him." said Nanami, shrugging. "And flowers live too."

"Oi…" started Koshino when Sendoh said, "Interesting. Sea anemone, did you say?"

Nanami nodded.

"If I don't get it?" asked Sendoh.

"You will have to stop giving me gifts." said Nanami.

"And if I get it?"

Nanami was silent.

"Why don't you say that if I get it, you will have to answer and listen to my phone calls to the end?" asked Sendoh, smiling.

"… Deal." said Nanami and she said, "I give you 1 week."

"Done." said Sendoh, winking at Nanami.

"Sendoh!" said Koshino in horror when Nanami left. "You are really crazy! How are you going to get a sea anemone for her? It's in the sea and need water to live!"

"I know."

"Then…"

Sendoh looked at Koshino. "That's the difficult part."

* * *

Biology lesson

While the teacher was talking about the anatomy of a horse, Sendoh flipped the book that he had borrowed from the library. He stared at the picture of the sea anemone carefully. How was he going to make something like that…

"Sendoh Akira?" demanded the Biology teacher.

"Huh, nani… hai, Sensei." said Sendoh and got up.

"Have you been listening?"

Sendoh closed his book before he said, "Iie, Sensei. I was distracted, gomen."

He then gave the teacher one of his brilliant smiles.

As the girls sighed dreamily at his smile, the teacher slapped his book impatiently on the table. "Urusei!"

The teacher frowned at Sendoh, who was still smiling. He never liked Sendoh, for the boy smiled too much and often flirted with the girls in his class, not to mention that spiky hairstyle of his…

"Ja, tell me everything you know about a horse."

Sendoh blinked. "Nani?"

"Horse." repeated the teacher, smirking.

The girls started to protest.

"But Sensei, Akira-chan already says that he has been distracted!"

"You be quiet!" snapped the teacher and looked at Sendoh. "Dou? If you answer it correctly, then you can go back to whatever you are doing."

"No problem."

Sendoh took a deep breath and said, "Horses have, on average, a skeleton of 205 bones. A significant difference in the bones contained in the horse skeleton, as compared to that of a human, is the lack of a collarbone-their front limb system is attached to the spinal column by a powerful set of muscles, tendons and ligaments that attach the shoulder blade to the torso. The horse's legs and hooves are also interesting structures. Their leg bones are proportioned differently from those of a human. For example, the body part that is called a horse's "knee" is actually the carpal bones that correspond to the human wrist. Similarly, the hock, contains the bones equivalent to those in the human ankle and heel. The lower leg bones of a horse correspond to the bones of the human hand or foot, and the fetlock which incorrectly called it the "ankle" is actually the proximal sesamoid bones between the cannon bones (a single equivalent to the human metacarpal or metatarsal bones) and the proximal phalanges, located where one finds the "knuckles" of a human. A horse also has no muscles in its legs below the knees and hocks, only skin and hair, bone, tendons, ligaments, cartilage, and the assorted specialized tissues that make up the hoof."

Sendoh looked at the teacher and smiled. "Did I miss anything out?"

Silence.

Then Koshino started by clapping, cheering and whistling, "Whoo, you go, Sendoh!"

The boys in the class followed by giving loud cheers and the girls were clapping.

"Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh!" chanted the class, as if Sendoh was in the basketball match.

Sendoh looked extremely pleased. "How about I give you the digestive system of a horse? Eto, ah, horses are adapted to eating small amounts of the same kind of food all day long…."

"All right, all right, that's enough!" said the teacher loudly, stopping Sendoh from talking further. He turned to the rest of the class. "All of you, shut up!"

He looked back at Sendoh and cleared his throat. "You… sit down."

"May I go back to whatever I'm doing now?" asked Sendoh. "You said I could."

"You…" the teacher took a deep breath. "Yes, you may."

"Arigato." said Sendoh and opened his book again.

There was silence from Sendoh for a long time. The teacher was writing on the whiteboard when a loud "That's it!" came from the back of the class.

"Sendoh Akira!"

* * *

Shoyo High School

Fujima Kenji was having his Specialist Music Class. As he was performing a music piece on his violin, the door suddenly opened.

"Sumimasen, may I speak to Fujima Kenji for a moment?" asked a voice.

Fujima turned around. "Sendoh?"

"Ah, good!" said Sendoh, rushing to Fujima and grabbed his hand. He then dragged the Shoyo Ace Player out, his violin still in his hand.

"Can I ask you to do me a favour?" asked Sendoh outside the music room.

"Depends on what it is." said Fujima.

"Cut me a few flowers."

"… Nani?" asked Fujima, thinking that Sendoh had gone mad.

"Out of plastic. Colourful ones would be preferable."

"Why don't you ask your friends in Ryonan? Or Rukawa? Or Maki? Why me?"

"My friends in Ryonan are too busy, Rukawa doesn't know this sort of thing, and Maki… well, I think it's better not to disturb him right now…. you are the only artistic person I know."

"… What did you do to Maki?"

"Never mind about that. So can you help me?"

"Eto… I do know how to cut flowers out of plastic… done that in Art…"

"Good, then help me!"

"Now?" exclaimed Fujima. "I'm busy!"

"Oops… after the class?"

"Toru had asked me to accompany him to buy a birthday gift for his sister."

If Sendoh was disappointed, he didn't show it.

"So sorry… tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"Err…My classes end at 2pm…"

"No problem." said Sendoh, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't give you much trouble… I will buy the plastic sheets…"

* * *

The next day

Shoyo School Dormitory

Hanagata came into the dorm room that he shared with Fujima and found the Ace Player lying at the desk, his face facing down. It was as if he was dead.

"Kenji?"

Hanagata went to Fujima and shook him gently. "Oi, are you all right?"

Fujima looked up at Hanagata, looking extremely tired.

(Hanagata sweatdrops)

"Kenji…"

"That Sendoh Akira… know what he did?" asked Fujima.

"… What?"

"He asks me to cut flowers out of plastic."

"… That isn't so bad. So?"

"So? So?" asked Fujima hysterically. "What would you say if I tell you that he wants me to cut flowers out of different colour of plastic sheets? How many colours are there in this world? There's primary colours, secondary colours, and not to mention all those tones and shades! And that's not all, he wants the flowers all in different shapes! What the hell is wrong with him? Do you know how long it takes and how difficult it takes me to think of a different shape for every single colour? It's good that he's not in the same school as us, otherwise I will be driven crazy by him!"

Fujima was near crying when he's finished. He buried his face in his hand, groaning. "My hands are sore… my head hurts… I think I know what Sendoh did to Maki…"

Hanagata sat down and pat Fujima on the back as comfort.

* * *

Sendoh's lights were still on at 11pm. As the radio was being tuned to the most popular station, Sendoh yawned as he sat on his carpeted floor, cutting out the flowers according to Fujima's own from the plastic sheets.

"50… 51… 52… 53…" counted Sendoh as he cut out the flowers. He looked at the phone and shook his head.

"It's my girl that I'm courting, not theirs."

* * *

The next day.

Sendoh was sleeping at his desk, his snores were as gentle as the waves in the night.

Koshino poked him with his pencil, trying to wake him up before the teacher saw him.

But too late.

Immediately, a duster came and smacked Sendoh on the head and Sendoh hit his face directly on his desk with a bang.

"Sendoh Akira!"

Sendoh got up slowly, rubbing the bruise on his forehead. "Hai, Sensei."

"What are you doing, sleeping in my class, I hate it when students sleep in my class, this is a Math lesson, not…" started the teacher when he blinked.

Sendoh went back to sleep while still standing up.

"He's like Rukawa of Shohoku!" whispered one of the boys.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping!" said a girl dreamily.

"Sendoh Akira, detention!"

"Oh my god…" muttered Koshino.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 5

"I… will not… sleep in class…" recited Sendoh as he wrote out his 20th line on his paper in Ryonan detention room.

As he wrote, he kept on thinking about his work back home. It was beautiful, but it seemed to be lacking of something… let's see, anemones lived in water, and then…

Sendoh thought deeply as he played with the pencil in his hand. Then his eyes widened. "That's it!"

He quickly returned to his paper.

* * *

Sendoh's Maths teacher knocked on the door of the detention room. "Sendoh Akira, have you finished writing your lines?"

Silence.

Opening the door, the teacher called, "Sendoh?"

The room was empty.

Sendoh's papers were on the desk but the owner was gone. Immediately, the teacher went to the desk and picked up the papers.

The first paper said:

I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class I will not sleep in class

Sensei, sumimasen, but I have something on! I will continue my detention soon!

Sendoh Akira ;)

"Sendoh Akira!!!"

* * *

Shoyo Basketball Club Room

"Konichiwa!"

Hanagata closed his locker and turned. "Sendoh?"

"Yo," said Sendoh and he looked around the huge club room. "Where's Fujima?"

"… What do you want with him?" asked Hanagata uncertainly.

Sendoh smiled. "I'm sorry about last time, but I won't trouble him much this time…"

As Fujima approached the club room, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Sendoh's voice. Straightaway, his face went pale in horror.

"Dou? Where is he?"

"He has gone back." said Hanagata.

"Honto?"

"Honto." said Hanagata calmly.

Fujima tiptoed into the room and tried to reach his school bag behind Sendoh without the Ryonan Ace Player's notice.

"Ah… I want to ask him to teach me something…" said Sendoh, scratching his head. He then yawned.

"You look tired, Sendoh-san, do you want to go home and rest?"

"Not until I'm finished with this task."

"He's nuts," whispered Takano to Hasegawa behind Sendoh. "I heard that he actually caused a huge fight between Maki Shinichi and his girlfriend, just because he wanted to ask Maki something…"

Sendoh turned around. Looking at Takano and Hasegawa, he said, "I'm sorry about that incident. But…"

That's when he saw Fujima, his hand outstretched to his bag. Fujima froze.

"Aha, there you are, Fujima!"

Before Fujima could react, Sendoh grabbed Fujima and hoisted him over his shoulder easily like a child.

"Let's go, Fujima! You are too slow in walking, let me just carry you…"

With that, Sendoh ran out of the basketball club room.

"Kenji!" exclaimed Hanagata.

"Don't worry, Hanagata! I will return him before 10pm!"

"I don't wanttttt!!!" screamed Fujima as Sendoh ran off with him.

(The Shoyo players sweatdropped)

* * *

A few days later

"Special delivery!"

"Not again…" groaned Nanami as the deliveryman came into her classroom. "If it is something from Sendoh Akira, I don't want it."

"Sumimasen, but Sendoh-san says if that's the case, I will have to open it in front of you." said the deliveryman and he placed a big rectangular parcel on Nanami's desk.

"Wah, what did he send this time?" said Ran. The girls all went to Nanami's desk with excitement. Even the boys all leaned forward with curiosity.

"Hope it's something in big amount again, then you could give them to us, just like you did with the flowers," said a girl.

The deliveryman unwrapped the parcel and everyone went "ehhh" and "ooo" in amazement.

In front of Nanami was a glass tank, the bottom was decorated with at least 100 of…

Sea anemones?

Nanami leaned forward to examine the beautiful work in awe. No, they were plastic flowers, placed carefully on real pebbles and seashells.

What's more, the tank was filled with water-like transparent wax, so it was like Sendoh had delivered a whole tank of real sea anemones to her.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

"It looks so real!"

"Ah, Sendoh-san asks me to read this," said the deliveryman and he took out a card.

He read,

"Dearest Nanami,

I proudly present my creation, these flowers of the ocean to you. There are 100 of them, all in different colours and shapes. 100 flowers means love you for eternally and I will. You are my Queen Amphitrite, but unlike the real Poseidon, I will love you and only you.

Sendoh Akira"

"How romantic!" exclaimed the girls.

"How long do you reckon Sendoh-san takes to make this…"

"Probably days."

Nanami stared at the glass tank and sighed. "That idiot…"

* * *

School Break

"Sendoh Akira! You…" said Nanami the moment she stepped into the classroom of Year 2 Class 3.

She then stopped and blinked.

Sendoh's place was empty.

"Yo, Nanami-san." said Koshino, his bento in front of him.

"Where's Sendoh Akira?" asked Nanami.

Koshino chewed and swallowed his food before he said, "He's not here."

"Not here."

"Didn't come to school today."

"Nani? Doushite?"

"Sick." said Koshino, still eating.

"E'?" said Nanami and said to herself, "So that idiot will get sick too…"

"Mouchiro, he is not a God," said Koshino. "He's down with fever and headache. Won't be coming for these 2 days. No wonder. He spent endless nights doing research on Poseidon and making those flowers…"

"Oh."

Koshino looked at Nanami and smiled, "Why? Are you concerned?"

Nanami rolled her eyes. "Concerned? I want to tell him off for being an idiot and make himself sick just because he wants to send me flowers. What's his address? I want to tell him off directly."

* * *

Nanami looked at the note in her hand that Koshino had wrote and then at the house in front of her. The name "Sendoh" was on the wooden plate on top of the doorbell.

She pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and a servant asked, "Yes?"

"Erm, I'm looking for Sendoh Akira."

"Very well then," said the servant and stepped aside. "Come in."

Nanami walked through the door and her mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her.

The ceiling and the walls were decorated with images of the underwater creatures. The floor was made of thick glass, where there was sand and seashells beneath it. There were lamps at the side of the walls, glowing from their sea-shell shaped covers.

"I hope that you are not surprised, Miss. Akira-sama had just talked to his parents of letting him to redecorate the house. Now it looks like an underwater palace…" said the servant and sighed. "All over a girl…"

Nanami decided not to let the servant to know that she was the girl that Sendoh was crazy over.

They went up a staircase decorated with fake corals and to the second floor.

The servant showed Nanami to a room. "He's in there."

The servant then just left, leaving Nanami behind.

Nanami knocked the door gently, thinking that Sendoh may be resting.

No response.

Then she heard a loud "I win!" from the room.

Frowning, she knocked the door loudly.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and found Sendoh on the floor in his pajamas, his legs crossed. Rukawa Kaede was there, lying flat on the stomach, a long Pocky stick in his mouth. Two cans of Pocari Sweat and two big boxes of Pocky were on the floor.

Both of them were having video-game controllers in their hands. The big television was showing a video game featuring a basketball game.

Sendoh looked up and saw Nanami staring at him. "…Yo."

Rukawa got back to a sitting position.

Silence.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Nanami. "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"He was," commented Rukawa with the stick still in his mouth. He then bit off the stick and started eating it.

"I'm too stupid, how could I think that you might be seriously ill…" grumbled Nanami as Sendoh got up.

"Are you here to see me?" asked Sendoh, smiling slightly.

Rukawa finished his stick and watched the scene in front of him.

Nanami turned around. "Just here to see if you are dying. Since you are in a perfect condition, then I might as well go…"

Sendoh opened his mouth to speak just as Rukawa got up. He then took a bowl of dark liquid beside the television set. He grabbed Sendoh and dragged him into the toilet with the bowl in his hands.

"Open wide."

"Rukawa, what are you doing? Oi…"

Straightaway, Nanami heard Sendoh vomiting in the toilet.

Rukawa stepped out and closed the door.

Then the sound of Sendoh coughing and throwing up was heard again.

"I came over because he said he's bored." said Rukawa to Nanami and he left.

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard and Sendoh stepped out. "Ah, I just stopped this morning… and there he went, shoving that disgusting medicine down my throat…"

"… Are you all right?"

Sendoh gave Nanami a weak smile.

"If you are sick, then lie down!" said Nanami, walking to Sendoh and pushing him gently towards his bed. "Still playing video games when you are sick…"

Her foot caught onto the wire of the video game controller and she fell. Together, the two of them fell right onto Sendoh's bed.

For a moment, Nanami was stunned in Sendoh's arms and couldn't move at all.

"… That's fast."

The two of them lifted their heads up and saw Rukawa at the door. Rukawa walked across the room and picked up his Walkman.

"Yeah, we are fast, aren't we?" said Sendoh cheerfully.

"Let go, you…" said Nanami embarrassedly, struggling to get out of Sendoh's embrace.

"Continue." said Rukawa and he left, closing the door.

Nanami got herself free and got up. "Sendoh Akira, you are really an idiot! Fancy getting sick over Poseidon and plastic flowers…"

"Oh you did get them?" asked Sendoh, pleased. "I supposed you like them then?"

"I…they are… pretty." said Nanami unwillingly.

"What?" asked Sendoh innocently. "I'm sorry, but I think the fever have affected a bit of my hearing, so…"

"I said they are pretty!" said Nanami loudly.

"Really?" said Sendoh, smiling and he lay down on the bed comfortably. "Now I can rest…"

"… Do'aho." muttered Nanami when the door opened. A middle-aged servant came in with a bowl in her hands.

"Akira-sama, time for your medicine."

Sendoh sat up straightaway, he then smiled. "Sorry, but the medicine is really not up to my taste… I keep throwing up after drinking it… can I stick to pills?"

"Chinese medicine works better than those Western drugs. You keep it in your stomach and you will get well tomorrow." said the servant as she placed the bowl beside Sendoh's bed.

"But…"

"No buts. Now drink it."

Sendoh looked at the dark liquid and said, "I forgot to clean up the room…"

"I will Hikaru to clean it later."

"I should see Rukawa to the door…"

"Rukawa-san has long left."

"Maybe I should prepare dinner now…"

"That would be Haruhi's job."

"Um…. Can I help with the laundry?"

"Akira-sama!" exclaimed the servant sternly.

"…"

Nanami rolled her eyes and said, "Remember our deal, Sendoh Akira?"

Sendoh brightened. "Oh yes! Did I have the honour of calling and talking to you on the phone now?"

"…No."

Sendoh looked amused. "Now what did I forget? I have sent your flowers in just 5 days…"

"I won't listen to your phone calls until you drink that."

Sendoh's smile froze. He then looked uncertainly at the dark liquid.

"Dou?"

Sendoh didn't respond.

"Mou!"

Frustrated, Nanami went to the side of the bed and took the bowl. "Hai! Hurry up!"

Sendoh took the bowl slowly. Then he smiled nervously at Nanami.

"If you don't drink it, then forget about calling me." said Nanami.

Quickly, Sendoh took a deep breath, held it and drank up the medicine in one go. Sticking out his tongue in disgust when he was finished, Sendoh placed the bowl back to its place and he dashed to the toilet.

"Don't you dare to vomit it out!" called Nanami.

Sendoh didn't respond, but the sound of him rinsing his mouth was heard. He then came out of the toilet and fell onto his bed straightaway.

"It's revolting... I would prefer lemon-flavoured if there's any…" muttered Sendoh.

"Good," said Nanami in satisfaction and she got up. "Now I have to go, I have a play to practice."

"Play? What play?"

"I'm in the Drama Club as well. And the performance is coming, so I have no time for you."

"My girlfriend could act and swim, not bad…" said Sendoh thoughtfully.

"I told you," said Nanami in annoyance. "I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Oh so this is our future lady of the house, you have good taste, Akira-sama…" said the servant.

"Honto? I knew it." said Sendoh. "I will never go wrong…"

"Ahhh!!" said Nanami and turned to Sendoh. "Sendoh Akira, how could you tell your servants that I'm the future lady of the house?"

"It's bound to happened sooner or later anyway." said Sendoh, smiling.

"Oh I hate you!" said Nanami and she stormed towards the door. "I hope you continued to be sick for a week!" she said before she slammed the door shut.

Sendoh then laughed.

"She's like that, that Goddess you have mentioned, Aphrodite…"

"It's Amphitrite, Shizuki… and I'm like Poseidon…" said Sendoh, grinning. "I hope I won't spend as much trouble courting her like how Poseidon courted Amphitrite…. Play, hmm…Shizuki-san?"

"Nani?"

"Sumimasen, but could you leave the room? I have a phone-call to make."

"All right, Akira-sama… you better rest."

As soon as the door closed again, Sendoh took the phone and dialed.

"Ah, Hikoichi? Why didn't you tell me that Nanami is in the Drama Club as well?" said Sendoh on the phone. "You don't know? Now now, don't get upset, Hikoichi, it's all right… now do me a favour. Go and check up this play that Nanami is in."

Afterwards, Sendoh hang up and he went to sleep straightaway.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me.

Thank you all for your reviews! (chewing on a chocolate Pocky biscuit stick)

Chapter 6

The next day

"Eh? Sendoh?" said Koshino as Sendoh stepped into the class. "I thought you won't be coming today?"

"I got better," said Sendoh, smiling. "But I'm here for an important reason..."

Then he noticed a pile of things on his desk. "What the…"

"Tokens from your admirers," said Koshino, grinning. "Maa, I wish I have that much when I'm sick."

Sendoh looked in amusement at the 'Get Well Soon' cards, flowers and chocolates on his table.

"How am I going to write like this?"

"As if you do write." said Koshino teasingly.

Sendoh tossed a box of chocolates at Koshino playfully and Koshino threw the box back. Sendoh took an eraser and threw it at Koshino and ducked as Koshino's pencil flew over him.

"Sendoh-sempai, I got it!" said Aida as he ran into the classroom, waving something thick in his hand, stopping the short "fight" that Koshino and Sendoh had.

He placed the thing on Sendoh's desk, on top of the sack of cards. "I didn't miss out anything this time I'm sure, I have checked."

"What's this? Theory papers?" asked Koshino, looking at the thick stack of papers on the desk.

"Nope," said Sendoh, picking it up and reading it. "It's a script."

"Script? What for?" asked Koshino in puzzlement.

"… Nanami is acting as a… mermaid princess? Hmm, not bad…" muttered Sendoh. "The scriptwriter… Mito Youhei? What… where have I heard that name?"

"Ah, he's a friend of Sakuragi Hanamichi," said Aida. "He's not a basketball player, but he's good in writing stories. He is in the Shohoku Drama Club and his friend is in the Ryonan's. Ryonan's doesn't have any good writers, that's why he's writing this play."

"Oh… Wait, how does this story end?" asked Sendoh as he flipped to the last page. "The mermaid princess and the prince kiss and… what?"

"Typical." said Koshino. "That's the fairytale ending for you. The princess always ends up with the prince."

Sendoh closed the script and thought for a while before he smiled. "Not exactly."

He got up and headed for the door.

"Sendoh-sempai, what about your lessons?!" cried Aida.

Sendoh stopped and turned.

"I'm on sick leave, remember? Oh yes, would you mind carry my gifts home? Thanks!""

"No problem, Sendoh-sempai!" said Aida cheerfully.

"Something tells me that Sendoh is going to do something crazy again." said Koshino dryly.

* * *

By the time Sendoh reached Shohoku, school was over and students were walking in the school grounds.

"Look at that, it's Sendoh of Ryonan!"

"Sendoh? Where?"

"I want his autograph!"

"Sendoh! Over here!"

Sendoh smiled and waved at the group of girls, who screamed in excitement.

"What is Sendoh doing here?"

"Must be looking for Rukawa." said another group of girls, who looked at Sendoh uncertainly.

"Poor Rukawa, people just won't leave him alone…"

Sendoh looked at the Rukawa Brigade and smiled. "I would love to look for your… ah, idol, but not today. May I know where is Sakuragi Hanamichi?"

Some of the girls blushed before they caught themselves and said unkindly, "That red-headed freak? We have no idea."

"Oh…" said Sendoh when he saw someone near the school gate. "Never mind, I will ask someone else. Thank you so much for your time, ladies."

Smiling charmingly, he left, leaving the girls blushing.

"Hora! What is Rukawa going to say if he sees you all like this?" scolded one of the leaders of the Brigade.

"Miyagi Ryota!"

Miyagi turned and blinked. "Sendoh?"

"May I know where is Sakuragi?"

"Doushite?"

"Actually I'm looking for his friend, Mito Youhei, but I'm not sure where he is, so I will look for Sakuragi first."

"Youhei?" asked Miyagi and thought for a while. "I saw him just now, but he has left."

"Left?"

"He has a part-time job, in a bar. All the way until 10pm."

"… Bar?"

"It's called Halo Bar, somewhere in the shopping street, open for adults only. So if you want to go in there, you will have a problem, because you don't even look like an adult. Hanamichi and I tried once and we have been kicked out. Only staff like Youhei, and adults are allowed"

"So I have to be older in order to go in?"

Miyagi nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Never mind, I have someone in mind to help me."

* * *

Kainan High School

Maki was walking on the school grounds when he heard a voice. "Maki!"

Maki went pale at the voice and turned around. Looking at Sendoh, he frowned and said, "I don't know you."

"Ah," groaned Sendoh, coming over and putting his arm over Maki's shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry about last time, how's Hiromi-san?"

"Still sore." grumbled Maki. "She doesn't want to talk to me or pick up my calls."

"Oh…"

"Now can you go?"

"No no no, I'm here to ask you a favour."

Straightaway, Maki removed Sendoh's arm from his shoulders. "No way."

Sendoh blinked.

"… I haven't asked you about the favour yet."

"Whatever you are asking, I will not approve it."

Maki started walking.

"Maki! Come on, I just need you to go to one place! Just this place!"

"I don't want."

"Don't be as cold as Rukawa, Maki!"

"After what you have done to my reputation in front of Hiromi, I don't see the reason why I shouldn't be." said Maki dryly.

"Don't be like that! Maki, just this once, okay? Do it for a friend? Please?"

Maki looked at Sendoh and sighed. "…All right."

Sendoh's face broke into a smile.

"Maki, you are the best come with me…"

"Why do I have a feeling of being cheated on…"

* * *

Kanagawa Shopping Street

"Halo Bar?" asked Maki, looking at the neon signboard in front of him.

"Go go go, ask for Mito Youhei, tell him that I'm looking for him…" said Sendoh, pushing Maki through the doors of the bar.

"Wait, why can't YOU go in?" asked Maki suspiciously.

"Just go in!"

"Sendoh, oi!"

But Sendoh had closed the door. Maki turned and straightaway a tall, burly guard came in front of him.

He looked at Maki carefully, then he nodded. "Looks old enough to be an adult, you may go in."

Immediately, Maki knew why Sendoh asked him for help. Clutching his fists, he muttered, "I'm going to kill that bastard…"

"Well, are you going in, sir?"

"No." said Maki firmly.

"Why not? You are here and adults could go in. No need to look at your identity card, you looked old enough."

"I'm not…"

"Eh? Maki Shinichi?" asked a voice.

Maki looked and saw Youhei, an apron around his waist. He was balancing a tray of beer on his hand.

"You know him?" asked the guard.

"He's… a friend of mine." said Youhei.

"Not really, and I'm leaving. Mito, there's somebody looking for you." said Maki and he turned.

"Who?" asked Youhei but Maki had opened the door. He stormed out and Youhei could hear Maki yelling at Sendoh in a very hysterical way.

"You bastard! You get me here because I looked older!"

"Maki, don't be like that, you don't look old, just… mature."

"Isn't that the same thing? You know perfectly well that I hate it when people say that I looked older!"

Youhei put the tray down and dashed out of the bar, just in time to see Maki with his hand on Sendoh's collar.

"Ah!" cried Youhei in shock.

"… Yo." said Sendoh, as if it was normal to have Maki's hand on his collar.

"Stop it, Maki-san!" said Youhei in horror.

"Never mind, Youhei, I'm used to it." said Sendoh and turned back to Maki. "Maki, I'm really, really sorry! Look, do you want to get back together with Hiromi-san?"

"Of course I do."

"Let go of me and I can teach you how to get her back later, really."

"Look who's talking, you are the one who can't get the girl you want."

"Eto… Nanami is different, now please?"

Maki glared at Sendoh, but he let go of him and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um, is there anything I can do for you, Sendoh-san?" asked Youhei as Sendoh adjusted his collar.

"Oh yeah, I need to ask you something, you are taking part in the upcoming play in Ryonan, right?"

"Right. I'm the one who is writing the script. The people in Ryonan asked me to. To be honest, the story's kind of childish," said Youhei slowly. "But it's a fairytale, what do you expect?"

"Want to hear a suggestion?"

"What?"

Sendoh whispered into Youhei's ear about his idea and the more he said, the wider Youhei's grin became.

"Yoshi! I will do it!" said Youhei excitedly. "This is going to be fun!"

"Oi, have you two done talking? I'm leaving…" said Maki when Sendoh grabbed him.

"And now Maki, time to deal with your problem."

"Who was the one started it in the first place…" Maki sighed. "What should I do?"

Sendoh looked at Maki carefully and asked, "Have you broken your leg before?"

"… Eh?"

* * *

The next day

Kainan High School

Class 2 Year 2

"Hiromi-san, bad news!" cried Jin Soichiro as he ran into the classroom.

"Nandeyo, Jin-san?" asked Hiromi coolly as she read a fashion magazine.

"Eto…"

"Maki, just hang in there, we are reaching the infirmary!" yelled someone loudly outside.

"Just bear with it, Maki-san!"

Hiromi looked up in puzzlement.

"What the…"

"That's the bad news." said Jin dryly.

Curiously, Hiromi left her seat and looked out. All she saw was Sendoh and Koshino supporting Maki while Kiyota jumping around anxiously. Maki didn't seem to be walking properly, he was limping as Sendoh tried to get him to walk. All of them were wearing their basketball uniforms.

"Shinichi?" said Hiromi in horror.

"He broke his leg during a practice match with Ryonan just now." said Sendoh, shaking his head. "Don't know what he was doing… he wasn't concentrating…"

"Um… he was blocking me when I was aiming for the basket…" said Koshino slowly.

"And you knocked him down?" demanded Hiromi.

"Um…" said Koshino when he received a sharp pain on his leg. "Ah! Yeah, yeah, I did… by accident." he said quickly.

"Strange, usually it would be the other player who ended up injured, not Maki." said Sendoh worriedly.

"Yare yare, daijobu deska, Shinichi?" asked Hiromi anxiously.

Maki was having cold sweat and didn't respond. He just looked down and breathed heavily.

"He's too much in pain to respond right now." said Sendoh seriously.

Hiromi's pretty face was filled pain and pity as she placed her hands gently on Maki's face. "How could you be so careless? Is it that bad?"

Maki swallowed and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't throw tantrums at you, I should have listened when you tried to explain…"

"Um, sumimasen, but I think Maki-san needs to go the infirmary, if you don't mind?" said Jin.

"Hai… Shinichi, I will go to the infirmary with you, all right?" said Hiromi gently.

Maki just nodded.

"All right, let's go," said Sendoh tiredly. "Maki is rather heavy, Koshino and I can't support him for long."

"Um, hai." said Hiromi and together, they went to the infirmary.

Jin and Kiyota watched as they left. They then smiled and gave each other a high-five.

"Sendoh-san is brilliant, where did he get the idea from?" said Jin.

"Maki-san's acting is excellent, the next Oscar winner!" said Kiyota, laughing. "And now Maki have to stay in the infirmary for a day to fake his injury… what a plan."

* * *

"Oi, Sendoh?" asked Koshino as he and Sendoh left the infirmary, leaving Maki and Hiromi in there alone.

"Nani?" asked Sendoh as the two of them turned around the corner.

"Can I go home now? I was watching television when you dragged me here." grumbled Koshino.

"Come on, Koshino, no harm doing a good deed." said Sendoh, grinning. "I couldn't do this act alone without you, Jin and Kiyota involved."

"Whatever… but did you have to kick me just now?"

"You were not reciting your lines properly, I had to kick you."

"… Crazy."

Sendoh stretched himself. "Now for my own happiness challenge, boy, she's tough… I like it."

"… Really crazy."

* * *

Night

Sendoh's residence.

Sendoh's room.

"Okay, done." said Youhei and he hang up the phone. He turned to Sendoh. "I have just called the director, he thinks it's brilliant and funny."

"Yoshi, let's do it," said Sendoh, tossing a basketball through the hoop.

A gentle snoring sound was heard.

Impatiently, Sendoh turned and nudged the person on the floor with his foot. "Oi, Rukawa, wake up! Stop sleeping like a pig! Time to work!"

"Sendoh-san, don't!" said Youhei in panic. He then ducked under Sendoh's bed for cover. "He will beat you up!"

"It's okay, he had slept enough since our basketball game just now in the afternoon." said Sendoh, still poking Rukawa with his foot. "Oi, Rukawa! You're here to help me, not to sleep!"

Rukawa got up and scratched his head. He then grabbed Sendoh's collar.

Sendoh sighed.

"Is it that my collar so comfortable to grab on?" asked Sendoh, reaching for a glass of water.

Rukawa raised his fist, ready to punch Sendoh for waking him up.

"Wake up, Rukawa!" grinned Sendoh and…

SPLASH

From his position, Youhei's mouth dropped open at the sight of Rukawa dripping wet. Rukawa shook his head and let go of Sendoh.

"Look at you, you are wet! Now go and change your clothes, go go go…" said Sendoh cheerfully, throwing a shirt into Rukawa's arms and pushing him into the toilet.

He quickly closed the door behind him.

"See? Simple as that." said Sendoh as Youhei got out from Sendoh's bed. "He couldn't hit me like that..."

Then the door opened. A wet shirt flew out and smacked Sendoh on the face.

"Bastard." said a cool voice.

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Nakagawa Residence

Nanami hang up, frowning in puzzlement.

"What happened?" asked Sanae.

"I called the director about the play, but he said he's not able to discuss right now."

"Why?"

Nanami leaned on the sofa.

"That's it. He wouldn't tell me."

Sanae looked thoughtfully at the phone. "Strange."

"Nani?"

"Why hasn't Sendoh called?"

Nanami looked at her sister. "You want him to call?"

"Didn't he win that little bet? I thought he would have made at least 10 calls by now."

"How would I know why hadn't he been calling?" asked Nanami, bored.

"What a waste," said Sanae, looking at the glass tank of "sea anemones" that Sendoh had sent. "Out of all the nice, gentle girls in Ryonan, he has to pick you."

"Haha," said Nanami and looked at the phone. "Now that you have mentioned it…"

The phone rang. Straightaway, Nanami and Sanae reached for it.

"I got it first!"

"I got it!"

"I'm the older one, let me take it!"

"I'm younger, you should give way to me!"

"Dame!"

After a tug of war, Nanami got the cordless phone and switched the 'Speak' button. "Hai, Nakagawa des… Ara."

Wordlessly, she handed the phone over to Sanae.

"Hai, Sanae des. Ah, Kazumi!"

Sticking out her tongue at Nanami, Sanae went to her room and closed the door.

Feeling rather bored, Nanami lay down on her sofa.

"Darn you Sendoh Akira, don't blame me if you can't get through the line."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 7

Ryonan

Nanami was walking towards the doors of the school library when the door flew open and knocked her straight on the face.

"Ah, gomen!"

"Ouch! Which baka…"

"Nanami?"

Nanami recognized that voice and she looked up, glaring. "Sendoh Akira, why can't you watch where you are going?"

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go now, nice chatting with you."

He winked at Nanami before he left. Nanami blinked. Usually, he would stop and talk endlessly, irritating her to death, but now…

Nanami shrugged. Maybe he was really busy.

She turned and spotted the book that Sendoh had dropped. Picking it up, she examined it with interest, looking at the pictures in front.

"Illustrations of Ancient Greek Gods…" she muttered before a hand reached out and took the book away.

"I need that," said Sendoh, smiling. "Let you borrow it next time."

"… Who would want to read the book that you have touched?" said Nanami, embarrassed.

"Suit yourself." said Sendoh. "Bye!"

Nanami watched as Sendoh ran off.

"I never understand how guys think…" she muttered.

* * *

Soon it was the day for the Ryonan Drama Club Annual Performance. Nanami was now in the backstage, reading the script furiously for some last-minute preparations. The backstage was very small, with mirrors and dressing tables taking up half of the room and props piling up at the other side of the backstage. 

"Nervous?" asked Sato, the boy who was playing Prince Charming. He was tall, around 175 cm and had raven-black hair.

Nanami nodded and Sato patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. But I won't say the same for the ending…"

"What's with it?"

"You will see." said Sato, an annoyed look was on his face. "Can't believe that he did this…"

"Sato-san! Come over for a minute." called the director and Sato left.

Nanami blushed slightly at his back-view. Sato looked really handsome than usual in his royal attire…

"Excuse me," called a boy and Nanami pulled her legs up as the boy walked past with a box of costumes.

"Matte," said Nanami, looking at the box. "That's not for our play."

"Eh? Demo…"

Nanami looked at the sea-blue robes and seashell brooch. "The seashell brooch maybe, but I don't remember the script indicating anybody wearing robes with this colour…"

"Ah! It's ours!" called the director as he ran towards them.

"Matte, director! I still don't think it's appropriate!" said Sato as he ran after the director.

"It's interesting, you will like it," said the director to Sato and turned to the boy, "Put it over there, near the last dressing table."

"But…"

"Look, either you shut up or I will get someone else to take your place."

Sato frowned deeply at the director and smugly, he folded his arms. "Fine, I will leave now."

"Go ahead."

Sato's mouth dropped open in disbelief, but then he closed it straightaway.

"Well?" asked the director, looking at the costume. "Are you leaving or not?"

"… I changed my mind."

Smiling, the director left.

"What happened?" asked Nanami in puzzlement.

Sato didn't respond.

"Nanami! Time to go!" called Ran, who was the stage manager.

"Hai!" called Nanami and she left, leaving Sato behind with a dark look on his face.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a Sea King. He has 7 daughters…" narrated Youhei at the front stage. 

Straightaway, 7 beautiful performers, including Nanami, came out elegantly. Instead of stiff fish tails made out of plastic, they had long flowing dresses cut in a way that looked as if they were fishtails. The dresses glittered as the 7 actresses moved and swayed to the music played by follow actors dressed up as crabs, prawns and gigantic fishes.

"The youngest one is called Amphitrite, the most beautiful one of all…" recited Youhei.

"Eh?" asked Nanami in confusion as she danced. "Isn't my character named Ariel?"

"Just keep dancing." said Ayumi, one of the actresses.

"Amphitrite has a fascination for humans and the world above the sea…"

"Something tells me that this story is going to end with a big bang." said Koshino dryly at his seat below.

Then, he turned to the person beside him and said in annoyance, "Hikoichi, do you mind? Stop looking around and be still, you are getting on my nerves."

"But Sendoh-sempai is not here!" said Aida. "I thought he will be here to watch his beloved's performance…where is he?"

"Oh he's here, don't worry." said Koshino, not concerned at all.

* * *

20 minutes into the play, after Nanami's character had trade her voice to the Sea Witch to gain her legs, Ran, who had been in the front stage, rushed into the back stage. 

"Is Sendoh-san ready?" she asked with excitement.

"Still dressing up." said one of members of the Drama Club.

"Sendoh-san, hurry up." said Ran, knocking the door of the small dressing room. She couldn't speak so loud, as performance was still going on in the front stage.

"Chotto matte…" said Sendoh from inside. "Okay!"

Sendoh opened the door and…

"The Prince found Amphitrite…" said Youhei and straightaway, screams of excitement could be heard from the backstage.

"What the heck?" asked Sato.

Nanami looked extremely confused.

Whispers and talking could be heard from the audience's seats.

Laughing nervously, Youhei said, "Very nice sound-effects, aren't they?"

Some of the guests laughed in response. Youhei looked at Sato and said, "Continue, come on!"

Sato nodded and returned to Nanami. "Are you hurt, Miss?"

Nanami shook her head, continuing the performance.

"Sendoh-san, you idiot." muttered Youhei.

* * *

The climax of the play came as Nanami/Amphitrite were to take the dagger from her 6 sisters and stab the Prince that night in order to regain her voice and life in the ocean again. If she didn't, she would dissolve into nothing but bubbles by dawn. 

Nanami got the dagger and Ayumi said, "Hurry, sister, stab him in the heart or you will die!"

With that, the 6 sisters left the stage. Nanami turned and saw Sato. His face was filled with shock.

"I heard everything… you are a mermaid princess?"

Nanami blinked. Sato was not supposed to appear in this scene. She looked over Sato's shoulder and found Ran and Ayumi nodding, saying, "Keep going, don't bother!"

Nanami looked back at Sato. His face was filled with unwillingness, but he nodded. So, Nanami decided to continue the story professionally and she nodded.

Sato took a step back, shaking his head. "You… you can't be. Mermaids don't exist."

Nanami thought for a while and a desperate expression was on her face, trying hard to prove to her love that she was a mermaid princess.

Sato narrowed his eyes. "Prove it."

Nanami shrugged helplessly, but then she sighed silently and threw the knife away.

Sato raised his eyebrow and asked softly, "What are you doing?"

Nanami shook her head and smiled. She made a hand gesture of 'I love you' to Sato.

Some girls in the audience's seats went "aww" in envy.

"Boy, Sendoh will go crazy if Nanami-san says that to him." said Koshino, grinning.

Sato shook his head and smiled. "You are too naïve."

Immediately, he came and grabbed Nanami roughly on the hand.

Nanami was now in shock. She tugged, trying to get free, but Sato's grip was too strong.

Sato looked at Nanami with an evil glint in his eyes. "You are mine now, I won't let you go so easily! I will bring you to my bed…"

Nanami's eyes widened with fear and realization.

"I heard mermaids doesn't die, is that true? Maybe I should have YOU for the night, and then I may share the immortality as well…" said Sato, whose tone was so cold and evil that Nanami had became truly scared.

"We have to rush, because you will disappear by dawn and I don't want to waste… don't worry, I will credit you in the end…" said Sato and he pulled Nanami. "Come with me!"

Sato lifted her up. Nanami pushed, trying to break free, but she couldn't. She wanted to scream, but she caught the eyes of Ran and Ayumi, who gestured to her that she was doing good. Seeing that everything was still going according to the revised (even though Nanami didn't know how the story developed) script, Nanami continued to be mute.

"Maa, Nanami is rather good at this, isn't she?" asked Sanae to Kawasaki, not knowing the situation at all.

Nanami kicked and screamed silently when the stage lights flashed, as if there were lighting in the make-shift sky.

The audience gasped in surprise and then clapped at the wonderful lighting effects that the play provided.

Then loud footsteps were heard from the side of the stage. Someone stormed onto the stage, saying a loud booming voice:

"Let her go, mortal!"

Nanami stopped struggling and her jaws dropped open. Some of the girls in the audience seats screamed in delight and excitement, as if they had seen their idol.

"I knew it, I knew it!" called Koshino from his seat.

"Unbelievable! He's here!" said Aida excitedly. "Look at him! He's incredible!"

"I didn't know he's in the play too." said Sanae.

"…Sendoh Akira?" whispered Nanami finally.

Sendoh didn't answer. He glared at Sato angrily. Instead of the usual attire that Nanami had seen him in, he was wearing some sort of costume. His robe was sea-blue. A seaweed necklace was around his neck. Two wide bands bearing a seashell were around his wrists and a long belt of pearls were around his waist. Sendoh was carrying a gold trident and together, it glowed with a light blue radiance that surrounded him.

"Who are you?"

"Poseidon." said Sendoh coolly.

"I didn't expect that he will appear in this fashion…" muttered Koshino when Youhei sat down beside him. "Eh? Oi, what are you…"

"New version of 'The Mermaid Princess', cool huh?" said Youhei cheerfully. "Sendoh, Rukawa and I wrote it…. well, Sendoh and I mostly. Rukawa fell asleep after 5 minutes of writing."

"Sendoh Akira, you are really crazy." said Maki, who had come to see the play.

"Poseidon what?" asked Sato.

"I'm the god of the sea. The waves here are under my command." said Sendoh.

"But didn't this fish-girl say…" Sato glared at Nanami and pushed her to the ground. "You liar!"

Nanami fell to the ground and not knowing what to do, she stayed there.

"Fine, I might as well stay here until the play is over…" she muttered.

Sendoh wanted to step forward to help Nanami, but he resisted.

"Her father is King, yes. But I'm the god, different thing." said Sendoh.

"I don't care if you are the god or the king, I'm taking her with me!" said Sato seriously.

"Get through my challenge first!" said Sendoh loudly. "Watch this!"

He waved his trident with force and straightaway, two streams of water (actually, it's just two long, gigantic pale blue banners) shot out from the side of the stage and wrapped themselves around Sato, lifting him up in the air like a water tornado. The stage lights continued to flash.

The girls screamed in excitement while the boys were yelling, "You go, Poseidon!" Nanami continued to lie at her place, not bothering about the process at all.

Sendoh raised his trident and the "water tornado" rose higher. "Water, as your Master, I command you to bring this filthy mortal to the other side!"

"Poseidon, stop!" commanded a cold voice.

Sendoh turned. "Hades!"

"What the…" muttered Koshino and Aida's mouth dropped open at the sight of the new character.

"Oh no, not him too!" groaned Maki, slapping his forehead with embarrassment.

Rukawa came into the stage. His eyes were cold and deadly. His handsome face looked as if it had been craved out of white marble. His hair was dark, as black as the night, the long bangs almost covered his eyes. He had a solid black amour, with two black metal flower bands around his muscular upper arms, black gloves that stretched from his middle fingers to his elbows and a long velvet black cloak. His boots were black and made of leather and metal.

Straightaway, girls in the seats screamed and chanted, "Rukawa, Rukawa, L-O-V-E Rukawa!"

"Sanae, stop that!" exclaimed Kawasaki, when he spotted his girlfriend taking out a camera to snap photos of Sendoh and Rukawa.

"You can't do this." said Rukawa.

"He's just a mortal, why shouldn't I?" snapped Sendoh.

"Yes, but as gods, we can't kill such a low mortal, it tarnishes our reputation. You don't want to dirty your hands over this fool. As the god of the Underworld, I will just bring him to the other side by myself." said Rukawa in a rather flat tone. It sounded stiff, but oddly enough, his usual stiff voice suited his appearance.

Sendoh clutched his trident tightly before he lowered it and the 'water tornado' reduced. Sato was revealed, completely wet. He spat water out from his mouth as he kneeled and coughed.

Gasps of amazement could be heard from the audience seats.

"How did he get himself wet?"

"Incredible! It's like he was really caught by a water tornado!"

"Unbelievable!" said Aida. "Such amazing effects! I want to record it down!"

"Hikoichi, shut up!" snapped Koshino.

"All right, mortal. You may leave with the god of the Underworld. May your disgusting behavior is enough to earn you a trip to the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld." said Sendoh coldly.

Sato looked up and glared at Sendoh. Suddenly, he grabbed Nanami and got up. "I won't go until I gain a kiss from the mermaid!"

Nanami, who had being dragged from the floor, looked extremely tired. Whether she was tired from the crazy play or she was acting, no one was sure.

"Don't let him!" exclaimed Rukawa. "Once he did, he becomes immortal!"

Sendoh waved his trident and straightaway, Sato stopped moving. Rukawa ran and grabbed Nanami just as Sato said, "W-what have you don…"

Sato's words died his throat and he remained there, as stiff as a statue. Nanami remained in Rukawa's arms for a while before she pushed Rukawa away and ran to Sendoh.

Before she could forget about her role and shouted at Sendoh, Sendoh simply swept Nanami to his embrace with one arm (his other arm was busy with the trident). Rukawa walked sideways until he was out of the stage, leaving the two alone.

"My dear princess, now do you know how horrible the humans could be?"

Nanami wanted to speak, but then she just nodded.

"_Oh forget it, just go with the flow…" _she thought.

"The human world is such a mess. Not all humans are good. Princess Amphitrite, I believe that there is a tradition in your father's palace. Once the princess has turned 16 years old, not only she is able to go out to the surface of the ocean, she is able to married as well."

Nanami raised an eyebrow. How did Sendoh come up with all that nonsense?

"Your father, King Nereus, has promised your marriage to me long ago, but before I could claim my bride, you have gone to the dangerous surface. So I follow you here."

Sendoh grasped Nanami's hands softly and said, "My dear, it is time for you to regain your voice and life beneath the waves. It is said that a true love's kiss is able to conquer everything…"

He waved his hand as he spoke and Nanami saw light reflecting off something between his fingers, something thin and transparent…

"… That's not in the script." said Youhei.

"Eh?" asked Koshino and Aida.

"I said, that's not in the script," said Youhei and a look of realization appeared on his face. "… Oh."

"Eh?"

Youhei grinned and leaned back. "Sendoh you sneak… oh never mind…"

Sendoh looked at Nanami in the eyes and said, "And now let me present a kiss to my bride…"

"Matte…" started Nanami when Sendoh drew her close and placing a hand on her cheek, he kissed her on the lips.

Immediately, the hall exploded with cheers and screams of excitement.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Koshino.

"Unbelievable!" said Aida, writing on his notebook furiously.

"Go, Sendoh!" said Sanae, laughing. "My sister is all yours!"

* * *

"Sendoh Akira, how dare you!" exclaimed Nanami at the backstage. 

"How dare I what?" asked Sendoh, smiling.

"You…" said Nanami, her face red with embarrassment.

"I didn't even kiss you. I pasted your lips with the scotch-tape between my fingers before I kiss you. Your first kiss is still safe, for now." said Sendoh, grinning as he took off his seaweed necklace.

"How did you even get into this play in the first place?" asked Nanami.

"Youhei and I are friends. I convinced him to change the script." Sendoh looked at Nanami and smiled. "Very interesting, isn't it?"

Nanami was silent before she said, "It's a mess!"

"Why is it a mess?" asked Sendoh.

Before Nanami could answer, Sendoh grabbed Nanami and pulled her close. "Because I didn't kiss you for real?"

With Sendoh so close to her, Nanami couldn't help but blush. "Um…"

"How about I kiss you for real now?"

"…"

"Go ahead, Sendoh!"

"Kiss her!"

"Urusei!" cried Nanami to her friends in the Drama Club.

Smiling, Sendoh let go of her. "Never mind. Your stage makeup is distracting me."

"… They are?" asked Nanami self-consciously.

"You looked ridiculous under normal lighting. I don't want my first kiss to be like this."

Nanami clutched her fists and yelled, "Oh I hate you, Sendoh Akira! I… I wish you could just disappear!"

"Nanami!" said Ran in shock.

Sendoh paused and looked at her closely.

"Really?" The expression on his face was unreadable.

Nanami bit her lower lip and said, "Yeah."

"Really truly?"

"… Yeah."

Sendoh smiled. "Fine."

He then turned and walked for a few steps before he turned around.

"Don't regret your wish, my dear." he gave Nanami an air kiss before he threw his belt of pearls to the air. Straightaway, girls started to scream and grabbed for the belt that Sendoh had just worn. Nanami looked over the heads of the girls and found him gone.

* * *

"Oi, Sendoh?" asked Koshino on the way back home. 

"Hmm?" asked Sendoh absentmindedly.

"What are you up to this time?"

"Oh nothing, just a little," Sendoh snapped his fingers and smiled. "disappearance."

Koshino blinked, wondering what was Sendoh going to do this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 8

The next day

Nanami was walking towards the Ryonan Indoor Swimming Pool and was surprised to see people gathering on the grounds of Ryonan, discussing about something important. The girls looked worried and the boys looked a little serious.

That's when Ran came to her frantically.

"Nanami, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" asked Nanami, bored. Ran tended to panicked even at the slightest mistake.

"He's missing!"

"Who?"

"Sendoh Akira!"

At first, Nanami just blinked. Then she said, "Good, then I can live in peace. No wonder he didn't appear in front of me today…"

She continued to walk and Ran caught up with her again.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why should I?" asked Nanami, shrugging. "He's probably out there somewhere, skipping school. He will be back and my life will be chaotic again."

"But…"

Then, a big banner slapped on Nanami's face as she walked.

Pulling it aside, she screamed, "Which idiot…"

"Oh it's you, Nanami-san." said Aida. "So sorry, but I have to find Sendoh-sempai before he's missing for too long."

Nanami looked at the banner and stared the gigantic words "Sendoh Akira is missing! Find him!"

"He's only absent for a day!" exclaimed Nanami, throwing up her hands. "What is so surprising? He's probably sleeping at home!"

"No no no, Nanami-san," said Aida, shaking his head. "We called up his house and his servants said that he just packed his things and left last night. He's not in his parents' house in Tokyo either."

Nanami raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Aida nodded.

Nanami sighed in annoyance. "I still think you all are being idiots. He's not a baby, he can take care of himself. He might be out for a trip or something. He will be back."

With that, Nanami went marching into the school building. Aida was stunned for a while before he started waving his banner again. "Sendoh Akira is missing!" he yelled. "Find him!"

* * *

With her swimming cap on, Nanami dived and swam in an incredible speed in the pool for a few laps before she stopped. Then, she floated on the pool with her eyes closed. 

"It's just a day… he will be back tomorrow… what's the fuss about…" she thought as she floated. "I better enjoy my peaceful day while it lasts…"

How wrong she was.

* * *

It was then Nanami realized that Sendoh didn't go missing for just 1 day, but a lot more than that. On the 5th day, she went straight to Sendoh's class. 

Sendoh's desk was empty of course. But Koshino was there, talking and laughing with his pals.

"Oi, you." said Nanami loudly.

Koshino looked at Nanami and blinked.

"Are you talking to me?" asked Koshino, slightly offended that someone actually called him "Oi".

"Yeah," said Nanami uncomfortably at Koshino's unfriendly tone. "Sorry, I forgot your name."

"The name is Koshino," said Koshino impatiently. "What do you want?"

Nanami took a deep breath and asked, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Sendoh Akira."

"Nanami-san," said Koshino, leaning back on his chair. "If I know where he is, I will drag him back, because our basketball coach is going crazy over him. Sendoh is the captain and he just goes missing like that. No notice, no heads-up. Nothing."

"… So you don't know where he is, or when he will come back."

"N-O, no."

"Oh."

Koshino slowly grinned. "Why? You miss him already?"

"No, I'm asking when he will be back, so that I can go missing too when he comes back," snapped Nanami. "I can't stand him."

Nanami turned, She stretched herself and said, "What a peaceful week! I hope he stays missing."

She then left. Once she stepped out of the classroom, she muttered, "Too peaceful."

* * *

The next morning 

Wearing just pale blue pajamas, Sendoh pulled the curtains apart and stepped out. He breathed in the salty sea air and exhaled. He looked at the deep blue sea and smiled.

"Time to work."

* * *

Sendoh, in T-shirt and jeans, jogged out of a 2-storey house with a signboard entitled "Neptune's Chalet" and took the bicycle from the garage. He got on and went off, whistling. 

After a while, he arrived at the local market, where it was bursting with life. People were walking around as they shopped for their groceries. Sendoh was smiling and greeting the local people as he passed by. Some of the people he knew waved back at him friendly.

Sendoh went on until he reached a shop that sold fruits and vegetables.

"Ohaiyo!"

"Akira-chan!" greeted the stall owner, smiling. "Same as usual?"

Sendoh nodded and straightaway, the owner placed a crate of fresh vegetables onto his bicycle.

"Matte, I didn't ask for apples." said Sendoh.

"It's free for you."

"Honto?" asked Sendoh, laughing. "Thank you."

"Oi, summer is long over, why are you back here?" asked the owner.

"Secret." said Sendoh mysteriously as he took out his wallet and paid the owner. "Ja ne!"

He cycled off, continuing to wave at the people he knew.

* * *

Back to the chalet's kitchen, Sendoh was making breakfast. With an apron around his waist, Sendoh cracked the eggs into the pan neatly and fried them. The kitchen was small and full of things and Sendoh's tall figure alone made it rather cramped. But Sendoh didn't mind as he moved swiftly from one place to another. 

"Although I can't resist, but it's still long, you will be crazy for me one day…" sang Sendoh to the radio as he placed the eggs onto the plates and worked on the bacon.

Sendoh stopped and grinned. "Just like Nanami…"

Quickly, he placed the breakfast sets for 2 on the table. He then turned and took the jug from the coffee maker.

Then, a middle-age lady came down the stairs. "Ah!"

"Ah, ohaiyo," said Sendoh cheerfully as he poured the coffee into the cups. "Do you want to have breakfast now?"

"Iie…"

Then the bell rang as someone went through the front door.

"Irashaimase!" called Sendoh as he rushed to the guests. "Ah, I'm so sorry for my unruly appearance, how may I help you?"

The 3 young ladies blushed at this handsome young worker. "Um… we have a reservation…"

Sendoh thought for a while and said, "I know! Under the name Suzuki, right? I should have known, it was listed there rooms for 3 girls… I didn't know it's 3 beautiful girls… too bad I'm taken…"

The lady came from the kitchen and said, "Akira-sama!"

Sendoh ignored the lady. "Right this way, my ladies. Your room is upstairs… oh let me take your luggage… can't let you carry such heavy things…"

The ladies giggled as Sendoh carried their luggage up the stairs and to their rooms. The middle-aged lady waited for him to come down before she said, "Akira-sama!"

"Nani?" asked Sendoh, smiling.

"You can't work here! This is your father's chalet, you should be resting instead of working…" said the lady frantically.

"Ah, Setsuko-san," said Sendoh, taking off his apron. "I can't just sit around here. There's no basketball court and I will be bored to death if I don't do anything."

"But Akira-sama…"

"No buts now," said Sendoh, waving his hand. "Didn't you just say that my father owns this chalet?"

"Um, yes."

"Then that means I can do anything I want."

"… Yes."

"… Yoshi. Then I will be a worker here, and you have to pay me. I have nothing to do anyway." said Sendoh casually and walked past Setsuko. "Now, after breakfast I must wipe the windows, clean the house, fish for dinner… cook lunch for us and the 3 ladies… phew, that's a lot of work… wonder when will those two arrive…"

Setsuko sighed. "Wonder what will Master say if he sees his son working like a servant here…"

* * *

In the afternoon, Sendoh was serving the 3 guests their drinks when Setsuko came in. "Akira-sama!" 

"Akira-sama?" asked one of the guests, Miyabi, in puzzlement.

"Iie," said Sendoh quickly and smiled. "She's just playing around…what is it, lady-boss?" he asked Setsuko.

"There's someone looking for you outside."

"Who?" asked Sendoh as he put away the tray and wiped his hands.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me their names."

"What do they look like?"

"… A middle-age man and a good-looking zombie."

Sendoh tried hard not to laugh. "Never mind, I know now."

* * *

"Hello, Sendoh." said Maki as he leaned on a dark blue sports car, his arms folded casually. Rukawa was there as well, looking as if he was going to sleep. 

"You two sure keep your word," said Sendoh, grinning as he walked out of the chalet.

"I can't stay for too long, Kainan has a practice on Wednesday." said Maki as he lifted his bag out from the sports car. "Rukawa, get your own bag."

"… You drive?" asked Sendoh.

"Don't tell anyone." said Maki, smiling slightly.

"He's a lousy driver," said Rukawa as he took his bag. "I'm glad that I'm managed to come here alive."

Maki gave Rukawa an annoyed glance.

* * *

"Setsuko-san!" 

Setsuko came over. "Nani, Akira-sama?"

"Told you, don't call me that." said Sendoh and smiled. "These are my friends, Maki and Rukawa. They are here to accompany me."

Setsuko bow to Sendoh's friends. "Irashaimase…"

"Oh don't need to bow to them," said Sendoh, waving his hand and grinning. "They are here for part-time jobs, so do whatever you want with them. Don't need to be so polite with them. Ask them to clean the windows, mop the floor, anything. Just pay them…. Ah, before I forget…"

Sendoh took his two friends and presented them in front of the 3 ladies.

"Ladies, let me introduce to you my two buddies, Shinichi and Kaede, you can call them Shin-chan and Kaede-chan if you want to," said Sendoh pleasantly. "If they are not available to do your bidding right now, because I need to show them around. See you three later!"

With that, he looked at the two and found them glaring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Maki, Rukawa and Sendoh worked in the chalet while their guests were outside. It may be Autumn, but still warm enough for them to play in the sun. 

"Rukawa, get up! Setsuko-san is not going to pay you for sleeping here!" said Sendoh as he and Maki carried two baskets of laundry out to the sun.

Rukawa got up from his position and yawned as he continued to mop the floor. Maki and Sendoh came back inside and Maki received a bunch of old newspapers from Setsuko.

"Maki-san, please go and wipe the windows, thank you so much…"

"All of them?"

"Yes."

Maki looked around. There was at least 20 (40 if you counted both sides) windows in the house.

(Maki sweatdrops)

"Sendoh, wipe the windows with me, will you?"

"Oh no no," said Sendoh, smiling. "I would love to, but it's your first day here, I will have to give the task to you. You will enjoy it. I need to fish for dinner."

With that, he got a pail, fishing line, bait and went off, saying, "Watch out fishes! Here I come!"

A snoring sound was heard. Maki turned and found Rukawa sleeping again, leaning against his mop.

"I suddenly regret that I agree to come here…" muttered Maki as he got the cleaner from Setsuko.

He then went up the stairs to the guest room and started the windows, which were facing the beach. When he was done with the third window, he found Sendoh on the beach, chatting merrily with the guests… well, flirting was more like it. The ladies were giggling as he talked to them with his sweet tongue. His pail with full of fish and other seafood was on the sand.

"SENDOH AKIRA, WE DIDN'T COME HERE SO THAT YOU COULD SKIVE!" yelled Maki in a thunder-like voice.

Sendoh covered his ears as the ladies jumped. Downstairs, Rukawa was awake by the voice and frowned as he continued his work.

"Your friend sure has a loud voice." said Shiori, the other guest.

"He's like that. I'm used to it." said Sendoh, grinning as he picked up his pail. "I have to go before he decides to throw something at me. See you at dinner! I'm coming, Maki!"

He ran off.

* * *

At night, when the day's work was finally over, the trio were allowed to rest in Sendoh's room. Sendoh's room didn't have a bed. But it did have 3 mattresses on the floor. Maki was now lying flat on his stomach on the first one, with his glasses on as he read his textbook. 

The door slid open as Rukawa and Sendoh came in with 3 cans of drinks. "Want one, Maki?" asked Sendoh.

Maki looked up and shook his head. "No thanks, I can't get things into my head if I drink."

"What about a game of cards?"

"Sendoh." warned Maki, his hand rested on his textbook.

Sendoh shrugged and sat down with Rukawa. As Rukawa took out a pack of cards from his bag, Sendoh said, "I really pity the 3rd years, no fun at all."

"Next year it will be your turn." said Maki as he flipped a page.

"That's still a few months to go. In the meantime, I will enjoy myself and try to capture my future happiness as soon as possible."

"Speaking of future happiness, when are you intending to go back?" asked Maki without looking up.

"When I want to go back."

"He means, when he misses Nanami-san too much." said Rukawa, shuffling his cards.

"No, when SHE misses me too much." said Sendoh, grinning.

"Over-confident idiot." said Rukawa as he lay down the cards for himself and Sendoh.

"She said so, she wanted me to disappear, so I did." said Sendoh. "I bet she misses me right now."

"What if she doesn't?" asked Maki.

"She will."

"She won't." said Rukawa, taking his cards.

"Of course she will."

"I doubt it."

Sendoh went to Maki. "Oi, Maki, you are the experienced one, does Hiromi-san ever miss you when you leave her for tournaments with the team?"

Maki looked at Sendoh. "I guess so."

"What do you mean by you guess so?" asked Sendoh.

"Don't ask me about how girls' feel. It's complicated." said Maki.

Sendoh pouted and went back to Rukawa. "Well, I still think that she will miss me, after all I have done for her. When I go back, she will realize that she have missed me."

"She will just miss all the peace and quiet that she had when you were gone."

"Oi…" said Sendoh, annoyed. "Can't you support me just a bit?"

Rukawa stared at Sendoh for a while before he said in a bored tone, "Gambatte, do'aho."

"Thank you," said Sendoh, smiling as he took his cards. "I wonder if she is thinking about me right now. I have been 'missing' for almost a week after all…"

"Sendoh, I will make YOU missing if you don't shut up." said Maki from his textbook.

"Maki, it's the Autumn break now, you are too stressed with basketball, Hiromi-san and final-year exams. Come and join us for the game."

"Don't want."

"Please?"

"Don't want. I want to study."

Sendoh looked at Maki and grinned. "Maki-kun, did anyone ever tell you that you looked even older when those glasses on?"

Like what Sendoh had expected, Maki's head snapped up and he glared at him. "Why you…" said Maki, snatching off his glasses and jumping onto Sendoh. "You say that again!"

"That's the fact!"

Looking at the two boys as they wrestled, Rukawa shrugged and said, "Here we go again…"

With that, he took his pillow and threw it at the two. Just as he had thought, Sendoh threw it back, letting it to smack Rukawa straight on the face and grabbed his own pillow. Quickly, Maki went to get his pillow and Rukawa took his.

"Pillow fight!" announced Sendoh loudly and ducked as two pillows flew over his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 9

The next day

"I'm dead beat!" said Sendoh as he, Rukawa and Maki rested on the porch of the chalet. They had just finished their run on the beach throughout the whole morning and now they were sweating and breathing hard.

Rukawa just tried to breathe as normally as possible.

Maki wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I'm going to make a few phone calls."

With that, he went off into the house.

Sendoh opened his can of Pocari Sweat. "And I thought it would be cooler since Autumn is here."

Rukawa closed his eyes, feeling the wind against his cool face and didn't respond. Sendoh sat beside him and stared out at the sea. A few minutes later, Sendoh found that the Captain of Kainan had still not returned.

"What is Maki talking about?" asked Sendoh.

"Probably about basketball tactics to a team-mate." said Rukawa sleepily.

Sendoh looked behind and got up. "I'm going in. We were supposed to fetch the goods that I ordered yesterday."

Sendoh went in and found Maki at the small counter, still on the phone.

He was about to call him when he heard something that made him stopped.

"Around Wednesday I think…. this Sunday? No problem, as long as Sendoh doesn't come up with some crazy idea to keep me occupied."

Sendoh grinned. He was beginning to get the idea whom Maki was talking to.

"All right, I'm hanging up… I think Sendoh and Rukawa are waiting for me… Huh? Nani? Yoshi, listen carefully."

He paused and said in a soft voice: "I love you more than I love anybody in this world… I'm the king and you are my queen… hear that? Okay, I really have to go. I will see you on Sunday… bye."

Maki hang up and turned.

"Sendoh?"

Sendoh was staring at him, an extremely admiring look was on his face, which reminded Maki strongly of a person: Kiyota Nobunaga.

(Maki sweatdrops)

"When did you come in?" he asked.

"Since you said 'around Wednesday'…" he sighed enviously. "If only I can say that to the girl I like…"

Maki shifted uncomfortably. "It's not a very great, inspiring quote…" he muttered and said, "Um, didn't you say we were going to fetch some goods? Shall we go?"

He turned and started towards the stairs. Sendoh then came up behind him and said, "But, I never expected such a romantic quote to come out from you, Maki. I wonder what will Rukawa say if he knows…"

Maki stopped and turned around. Staring at Sendoh, he said darkly, "If any of the basketball players know about this, I will kill you."

He then marched up the stairs. Sendoh was still for a moment before he smiled and folded his arms.

"But that IS a nice quote. I think I will say that to Nanami in the future. Hmm…"

"…Do'aho." muttered Rukawa, who had heard everything.

* * *

Maki, Sendoh and Rukawa had gotten back on Maki's car with the goods when the phone rang inside. Setsuko was out, so there's no one to pick it up.

"Ah, the phone!" called Sendoh back and turned to his friends. "Get the goods inside, I will be back."

"Perfect timing." said Rukawa, looking at the big amount of goods at the back of the car.

Sendoh waved to the guests before he got the phone. "Hai, Neptune Chalet. I'm Sendoh, how can I help you?"

"Ah, Sendoh sempai! I found you at last!" said the loud voice at the other end.

"Hikoichi?"

"I pester your servants for days before they give in and give me the phone number." said Aida proudly. "Sendoh sempai, when will you be back?"

"Oi, does Nanami miss me?"

Maki and Rukawa, who were carrying a crate of groceries into the chalet, paused and listened.

"Um, I did hear from Koshino Sempai that she asked about you…We did see her coming back to Ryonan for the swimming club practice, but she didn't drop by the Sports Hall to see if you are back."

"That's it?" asked Sendoh, his face fell.

"I knew it." said Rukawa, rolling his eyes as he and Maki continued to carry the crate to the kitchen.

"… So are you coming back? Sensei is going nuts."

"Tell him I'm the one who is going nuts," said Sendoh. "I'm not going back until Nanami has shown that she misses me!"

He then hang up and leaned on the counter, drumming his fingers on it as he frowned.

"Told you that it wouldn't work." said Maki before he went to the car to get more goods.

Sendoh's eyes followed Maki and continued to think. Then his eyes widened and he smiled. He torn a page off the notebook beside the phone and scribbled something on it.

Maki was carrying a crate of fruits when Sendoh ran past him, saying, "I will be back soon! Nanami, here I come!"

"Okay… chotto matte, Nanami? Oi, Sendoh, Sendoh!" yelled Maki.

But Sendoh had already run off to the main road to get a taxi.

Maki turned back. "What the hell…"

Rukawa came out from the kitchen. "Where's that idiot?"

Maki shrugged. "I think Sendoh couldn't take it anymore and went back to the city for a while… Don't worry, I think there's not much customers…"

"Sumimasen!"

Maki and Rukawa turned to see a boy around their age. Behind him were half a dozen of people.

"We have booked a reservation for 8 people…"

(Maki and Rukawa sweatdrop)

* * *

Sendoh looked up at the nameplate on the wall. Nakagawa.

Okay, the address was correct.

Smiling, Sendoh kissed on his paper and slotted it into the letterbox.

"See you soon, my queen." said Sendoh, giving the window a wink and walking away.

As soon as he left the road that led to Nanami's house, Sendoh looked at his watch. Oh well, it's still early, Maki and Rukawa would be fine by themselves…

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sendoh looked up at the sky. "Shopping time."

* * *

"Sumimasen, we need 3 glasses of orange juice here!"

"4 glasses of apple juice, please!"

"Hai!" called Maki and went back into the kitchen, where Rukawa was.

"Rukawa, where are the apples and oranges?" asked Maki, looking through the crates.

"… There." said Rukawa and stepped over Maki in order to get to the crate.

"Sumimasen, is my ice-cream ready?" asked someone outside.

"Get the fruits yourself," said Rukawa and dashed to the fridge to get the ice-cream box.

Maki took out the fruits and dumped the apples into the fruit blending machine. He clicked on it but there was nothing.

"Oi, is this thing damaged?" asked Maki.

Rukawa dumped the ice cream into the glass and looked at the machine. "I don't know."

Maki examined the machine and found that its plug was not inserted into the socket.

"Maki, you idiot." he muttered before he bended down and inserted the plug.

BRRRRR

The machine made such a sudden, loud noise, rejecting everything in it. Apple bits flew all over the place, smacking on the walls and landing on all surfaces. Quickly, Maki turned it off.

"… Oi."

Maki turned and found Rukawa staring at him, with bits of apple on his hair and body. Apple pieces were on the ice cream as well. His face was expressionless, which made him more fearsome.

"I wonder if the customer likes apple with chocolate mint." he muttered.

"… Gomen, Rukawa… let me get the cloth…" said Maki as he reached the cloth.

Rukawa reached out and grabbed Maki's hand. "Maki?"

"… Nanda?"

"When Sendoh comes back, remind me to kill him." said Rukawa darkly.

* * *

Night

Sendoh got back to the chalet and found 2 cars parked outside. Curiously, he stepped into the chalet.

Straightaway, he found a few guests, sitting at the tables with beer in front of them.

"Ah, are you a guest?" asked one of them.

"Um, no… not really. I am, um, a worker here." said Sendoh slowly.

"Oh… we haven't seen you the whole day. All we saw was a man and a teenager here…"

"You are the guests?" asked Sendoh.

"Mochiron," said the guest. "Me and my other friends."

"How many of you are here?"

"8."

"… Uh oh."

* * *

Sendoh opened his door quietly and found Maki and Rukawa asleep in the room. Maki was breathing steadily while Rukawa was snoring softly, his mouth slightly open. Sighing in relief, he closed the door and put down the things that he had just bought: Cans of lemon-tea and a few bottles of hairspray.

Sendoh had just took off his shirt when someone said, "Having fun, Sendoh?"

Sendoh froze just as someone turned on the lights behind him. He turned and found Maki and Rukawa, their arms folded. Apparently, they were widely awake.

"What did you buy?" asked Maki, leaning forward. "Oh, lemon-tea and hairspray…"

"You want some? Lemon-tea, I mean." said Sendoh, trying to smile as usual.

Maki shook his head.

"… Eto… Ja, I'm a little tired, let me just…"

"No way!" yelled his two friends and they jumped onto him.

"Aiieee! Let me go!"

"Get a scissors, Rukawa!" said Maki with Sendoh struggling under him. "I'm going to cut off this pretty hairstyle of his…"

"Nani?" exclaimed Sendoh. "Hora, I'm really sorry! I forgot that there were guests coming today…I know you two worked like crazy…let me off this time, please!"

Rukawa gave Maki a big pair of scissors.

Sendoh's eyes widened. "_… I'm dead."_

"Skiving to buy hairspray, how interesting." said Rukawa.

"Let's just make sure that they are not applicable to Sendoh's use for a very long time." said Maki coldly.

"Shave his hair off." said Rukawa. "Just like that do'aho."

Maki smiled. "Good idea."

* * *

The next morning

"_Oh my gods._" thought Sendoh in horror as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in the bathroom.

He lifted a few strands of his hair and sighed. It's no use, he couldn't make them stand like before, Maki had made sure of that. Besides, even if he did make his hair stand like before, it would look ridiculous, because they were too short.

Sendoh took his comb and tried to comb it in various ways but he hated every hairstyle he did.

That's it, he was going to get himself a cap.

And he's going to write the words "Never provoke Maki or Rukawa" on it.

* * *

"Nanami!"

"Nani?" asked Nanami, looking up from her comic book eagerly. "Phone call for me?"

"No, this." said Sanae and handed her a piece of paper. "Found it in the mailbox."

"Eh?" asked Nanami, taking over the paper.

The paper showed a faint picture of a chalet. The words "Neptune Chalet" was below. Only two words were on it:

"Miss me?"

Below was Sendoh's signature.

"… That idiot…"

* * *

"Oi! Hey, you over there!"

The Ryonan basketball players all turned to see Nanami at the door of the Sports Hall. She was looking at Aida when she said that.

"Ah, Nanami-san!" said Aida.

"Does that girl ever bother to remember a name?" said Koshino with annoyance.

"Apparently she only remembers Sendoh's." said Fukuda, who had heard of Nanami through Sendoh's endless talking about her.

"You looking for me?" asked Aida as he went to her.

"Hikoichi, if you want to woo girls, wait until practice is over!" yelled Coach Taoka.

"Gomen, Coach! I will be back soon!" said Aida quickly and turned to Nanami. "Anything I could do for you, Nanami-san?"

"Do you know where Sendoh Akira is?" asked Nanami.

Aida smiled brightly and said, "Of course! He's at his father's chalet!"

"… Whose chalet?" asked Nanami.

Aida covered his mouth. "Oops."

"He's in his father's chalet all this time?" asked Nanami darkly, her fists clenched. "… And you know all along?"

"No no no!" said Aida frantically. "I didn't know since yesterday!"

Nanami narrowed her eyes.

"Really!"

Nanami then noticed something behind Aida and blinked. She then moved back.

"Hikoichi." said a voice behind Aida.

Aida froze and turned. "… Coach?"

Taoka looked mad enough to kill. Fire was in his eyes. "He has been slacking off in his father's chalet?"

Aida didn't know what to say. "Um…"

"And you told me that he's sick."

"Um, he IS sick…" said Aida uncomfortably.

"Yeah, love-sick." muttered Koshino to Fukuda.

"Is the chalet far from here?" asked Taoka.

"Um… it's 2 hours away."

Taoka looked at his watch. "You all practice, Hikoichi, you and I will go and get that idiot back."

"Eh? But Sensei!" said Koshino.

Taoka glared at Koshino. "What?"

Koshino thought for a while and said, "… Nothing, I just want to go with you."

"And drop practice?" snapped Taoka.

"Um…"

"I want to go too!" said Nanami.

"Eh? What for, Miss?" asked Taoka.

"Are you missing him, Nanami-san?" asked Aida hopefully.

Nanami looked at Aida and with her face expressionless, she said, "I want to kill that idiot for making all of us worried about him."

"Yeah, me too," said Koshino quickly. "Sensei, um, maybe I can talk to him into coming back…"

Taoka narrowed his eyes at Koshino.

"Not that you are a bad talker," said Koshino straightaway. "But…"

"All right, all right, you may come…"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 10

"Nice cap." comment Rukawa as he painted the porch's fence.

Sendoh didn't respond and self-consciously adjusted the brim of his sea-green cap as he continued to paint his area on the fence.

Maki was painting as well. He looked at Sendoh and smirked. "Isn't it a bit too hot to wear a cap right now?"

"…"

Then, a sound of a car was heard. Sendoh looked up just to see a taxi being pulled up outside the chalet.

"Ah, someone is here… I'm going to see if he's here for the chalet…" said Sendoh quickly and dropped the paint into the can.

He ran off, glad to escape from Maki and Rukawa.

But he wasn't happy for long.

"Irasha…" he started when the car door opened. "… mase?"

"Yo, Sendoh-sempai!" said Aida, waving madly as he, Koshino and Taoka got out from the taxi.

"… What are you all doing here?" asked Sendoh finally.

Taoka marched straight to him and seeing his furious face, Sendoh stepped back. He could be cheeky and teased anybody, but definitely not his parents or Coach Taoka.

"Sendoh, we are practicing hard for the Winter Games and here you are, relaxing! I won't allow that!" said Taoka angrily. "You are the Captain and the Ace Player!"

"Um… Sensei, I'm not relaxing, really…"

Taoka looked at Sendoh's cap, paint-stained Neptune Chalet T-shirt and faded jeans. "… Not relaxing?"

"I work here." said Sendoh quickly.

"Only an idiot will believe that." said a voice.

Sendoh looked and found that Nanami had got out from the taxi after paying the driver.

"Nanami!" exclaimed Sendoh, whose mood went from anxiety to delight.

He ignored his coach completely and headed straight to his crush, who was frowning. "How are you? I miss you like crazy..."

"He's goner." commented Koshino dryly.

Without warning, Nanami pulled Sendoh's ear. "You idiot! What do you think you are doing, coming here without telling anyone, making everybody worried about you…"

"Demo, Nanami-san, you are the one who wants Sendoh to disappear in the first place…" pointed out Koshino.

Nanami looked at Koshino for a long while before she said, "Who will take that seriously?"

She turned back to Sendoh, "You do this again and I swear I will make you disappear for real! Don't you have any consideration…"

"Nanami," said Sendoh calmly. "You have talked so much, actually you are the one who miss me the most, isn't it?"

Nanami stared at Sendoh, speechless. Then, she let go of Sendoh. "… Who will miss an idiot like you?"

Sendoh smiled. "Not a single bit?"

"…"

"Ah!" screamed Aida and everyone turned. "It's Kainan's Maki and Shohoku's Rukawa!"

Everyone turned and saw Maki and Rukawa standing behind them, wearing the same T-shirts as Sendoh.

"Konnichiwa." said Maki and Rukawa just nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Taoka.

"Part-time job," said Maki simply. "Sendoh is just a guest here, skiving."

"Correct." said Rukawa.

"Oi!" said Sendoh in protest.

Maki just whistled. Rukawa looked away and closed his eyes, not bothering at all.

"Maki-san and Rukawa-san are doing part-time jobs? I have to write this down…" said Aida, taking out his notebook.

"What's with the stupid cap?" asked Nanami as she reached for Sendoh's cap, wanting to take it off. "It's Autumn, Sendoh Akira, not Summer."

Straightaway, Sendoh ducked aside. Laughing nervously, he said, "It's cold, that's why I want to wear a cap."

Maki elbowed Rukawa on the ribs and Rukawa said, "He's lying. He's just acting cool."

"Ah…" said Nanami slowly and rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Sendoh shrugged.

"But Sendoh-sempai, how did you fit your usual hairstyle in?" asked Hikoichi.

"Um…"

"Matte, why are the words "Never provoke Maki or Rukawa" is on it?" asked Koshino.

"… I wrote that for fun." said Sendoh, grinning.

Maki sighed and hit Sendoh's head from behind, sending his cap off from his head.

"…Oops." said Maki finally.

Silence.

Sendoh then broke the silence by laughing. "This is my new hairstyle! I got tired of my old one so I cut it off!"

Silence again.

Then Koshino broke it again by laughing loud. "Wahahahahaha! Oh my gods, what kind of hairstyle is this, Sendoh?"

"Koshino-sempai!" said Aida. "If Sendoh-sempai wants his hair to be like this, let him be!"

Koshino continued to laugh, and then, Nanami started to laugh too.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, Sendoh Akira… but… oh my, why is it so short…" said Nanami as she tried to speak.

"Sendoh," said Taoka dryly. "If you want to get away just to have a hair cut, go somewhere near Ryonan, will you?"

"Hai, Sensei." said Sendoh and said loudly, "Anyone wants lemon tea? I have bought loads!"

* * *

Night

Since it was Sendoh's father's chalet, the gang was invited to stay for the night for free. Coach Taoka decided to go back, after a long lecture to Sendoh, of course.

As the cool Autumn wind blew outside and the guests were settled down for the night, Sendoh, Maki, Rukawa, Aida, Koshio and Nanami were gathering around the table for a warm meal of teppanyaki.

"Here you go!" sang Sendoh (with the cap on his head) as he placed the last ingredients – a plate of beef, on the table.

Straightaway, the gang picked a food with their chopsticks and placed them on the hot-plate, letting them to sizzle and cook.

"Hikoichi, next time when you are coming, warn me, will you?" asked Sendoh as he opened up a packet of kani kama.

"It was unexpected!" said Aida in protest.

Sendoh looked at the table, which was fully packed. "Oi, where can I sit?"

"At the corner of the house." said Maki unkindly, eating a piece of fish and Rukawa nodded.

"I said I'm sorry…" muttered Sendoh.

"Sendoh sempai, here!" said Aida, shifting out a room between him and Koshino.

"Only Hikoichi is the nicest one here." said Sendoh cheerfully as he went to the chair that Aida pulled out for him.

As soon as he had sat down, Koshino got up.

"Ah, Nanami-san, can you change seats with me? I can't sit near the window, the sea ruins my appetite…"

"Nani? But…" said Nanami, looking at Sendoh, who winked and waved at her.

"Just change seats with me, please." said Koshino impatiently and without waiting for Nanami to answer, Koshino had lifted her up from her chair and took her place. He then winked at Sendoh, who mouthed the word 'arigato' to him.

Nanami looked at Sendoh before she sat down unwillingly.

Rukawa took a piece of salmon off the hot plate.

"Rukawa." said Maki.

"… Huh?"

"That's mine."

"Get yourself another one." said Rukawa coolly as he ate the salmon.

Maki frowned and picked a piece of ika (squid) from Rukawa's plate. Rukawa glared at him and wanted to pick the chicken from Maki's plate when Maki slapped his chopsticks off. Rukawa hit Maki's chopsticks with his as well and soon, two were fighting with chopsticks.

"… Maki-san and Rukawa-san are fighting with chopsticks…" said Aida slowly and took out his notebook. "Better write that down…"

Koshino took a prawn from Aida's plate. "Thank you."

"Ah!" said Aida pitifully. "Koshino-sempai…"

Sendoh was ignoring the whole scene as he ate his food quietly. Nanami looked out to the bowl of hotate (scallops) and tried to reach out to it. But it was near Maki and Rukawa and the two of them were now proceeding to poke each other on the flesh with their chopsticks. Seeing that it was near the "battlefield", Nanami redrew her hand.

"Want a hotate?" asked Sendoh, his mouth full.

Nanami nodded.

"Chotto matte." said Sendoh and got up. He went to Rukawa and Maki and as quick as

lightning, he took their chopsticks and slapped the two of them on their heads.

"Oi!" yelled the two of his friends at the same time.

Sendoh took the bowl of hotate and placed the chopsticks back to their hands. "Continue."

Maki looked at him and sighed. "Ah, forget it. Now I'm hungrier than before… it's just a piece of salmon…"

Rukawa just silently took a piece of chicken and placed it on the hot plate.

Sendoh smiled and went back to the seat.

"Here you go." he said, placing the bowl in front of Nanami.

Nanami looked at Sendoh, who was still smiling.

Quietly, she muttered, "Thank you."

Sendoh carried on eating his food.

After swallowing his food, Sendoh asked, "Nanami?"

"What?"

"You really didn't miss me?"

"… No."

"Really?"

"… Huh."

"I will take that as a no." said Sendoh and hummed as he ate his kani kama. "You missed me like crazy. Otherwise you won't be here."

Nanami glared at Sendoh. "Oi, you…"

"You free this Sunday?" asked Sendoh

"… Does that concern you?"

"If you are free, will you go out with me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"…Just don't want to go out with you."

Sendoh stared at Nanami for a while before he said, "Fine. I don't want to go out with my hair like this anyway."

With that, he continued with his food, not bothering Nanami again.

Nanami narrowed her eyes. "Oi."

"What?"

Nanami pinched his cheek. "What are you thinking of this time?"

"Ouch! Let go, dear…"

"Who is your dear?" demanded Nanami.

"I'm not up to anything." said Sendoh innocently.

"…"

"Really."

Nanami let go.

"_Not yet, at least._" thought Sendoh as he smiled.

* * *

Tuesday

Since Maki had practice in Kainan on Wednesday, he decided to go back to Kanagawa. Koshino, Aida, Nanami and Rukawa decided to hitch a ride on his car.

"Hurry up!" called Maki, tapping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Why don't you go back with us, Sendoh-sempai?" asked Aida as he and the rest walked out of the chalet.

Rukawa tossed his bag into the back of Maki's car and got on at the front seat. He put on his sunglasses and folded his arms, ready to sleep.

"There won't be another practice until next week, right? I will stay here for a moment, it's holidays anyway." said Sendoh, folding his arms. "Besides, there's no space left."

"Good, stay here and don't come back." said Nanami before she stuck out her tongue at him and got into the passenger seat.

"So sorry, I have to get back to Kanagawa, dear." said Sendoh, smiling.

"Don't call me dear!"

"Bye everyone, see you!" said Sendoh, waving as Koshino and Aida got in and Koshino closed the door.

"It has been an interesting experience working here," commented Maki, putting on his sunglasses as well. "I will come back next holidays."

"Maki-san, are you going to race throughout the whole journey, maybe with sharp turns on the curves on the road or something?" asked Aida excitedly.

"Who do you think I am? Fujiwara Takumi in Initial D?" asked Maki dryly.

Aida went silent.

Maki started his engine as Koshino called, "Bye Sendoh!"

The car zoomed off and as Nanami looked at Sendoh, Sendoh gave her a flying kiss. Nanami just frowned and said nothing.

* * *

After Sendoh had finished his housework, he went up the stairs and took his duffel bag. Then, he went down the stairs.

"Setsuko-san, I have to go now. Thank you." said Sendoh sincerely.

"Eh? But why didn't you…" started Setsuko.

"There's no space in Maki's car. Besides," Sendoh grinned. "I have somewhere else to go."

* * *

Kanagawa

Kanagawa Teenage Sports Weekly Magazine Headquarters

The phone rang and a man picked it up. "Moshi moshi? Ah, Aida-san? Chotto matte… Aida-san!"

Aida Yayoi picked up her phone. "Hai, Aida des."

Immediately, she brightened up. "Why, hello Sendoh! What can I do for you today? Nakagawa? Yeah, I know her. She…"

Aida stood up and looked around. "Sanae!" she called.

No response.

"She's out for a break." said Aida to the phone. "Matte, I thought you are courting her sister, why suddenly… oh. Well…"

Aida looked at her watch. "Try the Constellation Café beside the Kanagawa Train Station. But don't stay there for too long."

Aida paused and blushed. "Really? Don't forget that you owe me."

* * *

With his duffel bag, Sendoh went through the glass doors of the café and found Sanae at the back of the café, eating ice cream with a handsome young man, who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Sumimasen, are you Nakagawa Sanae?" asked Sendoh politely.

Sanae looked up, her big blue eyes blinked in puzzlement as she held her spoon against her lips. After realizing whom she was looking at, she quickly put down her spoon.

"Ah, Sendoh Akira!"

"Why do you sisters have the habit of calling my full name?" asked Sendoh in amusement.

"Sorry. Ah, thank you for accepting the interview last year…"

"No problem, but now I think it's all Fate."

"Huh?" asked Sanae.

"Never mind," said Sendoh and looked at the man. "And this is…"

The man got up. "Kawasaki Kazumi des. Pleased to meet you, Sendoh."

Sendoh shook his hand slowly as he tried to think. "You are… I'm sorry, but you are the coach of which team again?"

"Tsukubu."

"Ah, that one! Good team, that is," Sendoh looked at Kawasaki and then at Sanae. "You two are together? I envy you…"

Sanae blushed but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here, may I ask?" asked Kawasaki politely.

"Since we are know each other, I will come straight to the point." said Sendoh, taking a chair and sitting down beside the table without permission. "I need your help, Nakagawa-san… better yet, I think you two could help me."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 11

Nanami was reading a sports magazine when Sanae came into her room, wearing a white top and pale yellow skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"How do I look?" asked Sanae.

Nanami looked up. "… Going out with Kawasaki again?"

Sanae smiled widely and nodded. "Later in the afternoon. I want to see which attire is appropriate so that I don't need to spend time later to choose it."

"Where are you two going this time?"

Sanae smiled and waved a pair of tickets to Nanami. "Kazumi got these from his student. It's a pair of free tickets to the ocean park."

Nanami stared at Sanae with her mouth dropped open slightly.

"What?"

"The new ocean park?"

"Yeah." said Sanae as she hummed and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

Nanami looked at her sister with an envious look on her face.

"You can join us if you want to."

"Who want to play gooseberry?" asked Nanami straightaway as she returned to her magazine.

"I didn't ask you to come by yourself, ask Sendoh." said Sanae carefully.

"Why him?" asked Nanami hotly.

Sanae held up her hands. "Just a suggestion."

"I will go by myself next time." said Nanami, flipping her magazine.

Sanae rolled her eyes and continued to look at herself.

The music ringtone of "Starless Night" was heard in the house.

"Ah, phone call…" said Sanae, walking out of the room.

Nanami continued to read when she heard Sanae yelling, "But today is Sunday! How could you?"

Curiously, Nanami listened to Sanae's conversation.

"Get Aida-san to go then! But… all right all right, I go… will it take long?" Sanae groaned. "The whole day? All right…"

Sanae then stormed into Nanami's room, tearing off her hairband in frustration as she did.

"What happened?" asked Nanami in concern.

"That stupid magazine office of mine! Ever heard of people being called back for meeting on a Sunday?" asked Sanae.

Nanami had, but she decided not to tell Sanae that. "Um, no."

"Exactly! I bet I'm the first unlucky one who suffered that." said Sanae, sighing as she took out her tickets. "I think the tickets will go into the dustbin… they are only valid today…"

She stared at the tickets and thought for a while. "Oi, Nanami."

"Huh?"

"Go in my place."

"Nani?"

"Kazumi is looking forward to this too, can't spoil it for him and these tickets are really expensive, so…"

"You want me to go in your place?" interrupted Nanami in surprise.

Sanae nodded.

Nanami was excited that she could go to the new ocean park, but she said, "Don't you scared that I will snatch away your boyfriend?"

Sanae looked at Nanami and giggled. "You are not Kazumi's type."

Nanami frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So are you going or not?" asked Sanae. "If you are, I'm going to inform Kazumi."

"Oh well, I have nothing to do anyway…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Nanami was out, wearing an attire suitable for an outing to the ocean park. As soon as she was out, Sanae made a phone call.

"Kazumi? Nanami has gone out… don't you forget what to say… my sister's future is depended on you."

* * *

The weather was sunny, perfect for an outing. Couples were walking everywhere with their hands together. Children were running around, laughing and playing. Some had balloons in their hands. Nanami walked as fast as possible towards the entrance of the ocean park and she looked around for Kawasaki when she arrived.

"Nanami!"

Nanami turned and saw Kawasaki, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. His hair was stylishly combed.

"Really sorry," said Kawasaki politely. "Sanae actually asked you to take over her place…"

"It's okay," said Nanami quickly. "I'm free anyway."

"Ja, let's go… did you bring the tickets?"

Nanami nodded and as she took out the tickets, Kawasaki's hand phone rang in his pocket.

"Sumimasen…" said Kawasaki as he picked up his phone. "Hai, Kawasaki des. Who.. oh hi. Calm down, tell me slowly…"

Kawasaki's jaws dropped. "Nani? Anji is in the hospital?"

"Doushita no?" asked Nanami.

Kawasaki held his hand to silent Nanami as he talked. "Okay, I will be there. Which hospital is he in? All right, you stay there, don't worry, he will be all right. I'm coming over."

Kawasaki hung up and turned to Nanami, an apologetic look was on his face.

"So sorry, I can't go with you today. My university friend has got himself into a fight and is now in the hospital…"

"Oh…" said Nanami slowly and then smiled. "It's okay, since I'm here, I can go by myself."

"But it will be a waste of one ticket…" said Kawasaki when he caught sight of someone. "Ah…"

"Nani?"

"Oi, over here!" called Kawasaki, waving. "Sendoh!"

What?

Nanami turned and gasped in shock. It was Sendoh!

Sendoh spotted Kawasaki and came over, a big smile was on his face. He was still wearing the sea-green cap but he had turned it over so that the brim was behind. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, Sanae and I are supposed to come here for a date, but she's busy, so she sends Nanami over, and now I have to go, I feel kind of guilty leaving her here, since Sanae and I already robbed her time for the day…"

"…So?" asked Sendoh.

"There's one more ticket here, you can take it," said Kawasaki quickly, taking one from Nanami and giving it to Sendoh.

"What?" asked Nanami in horror.

"Can't waste the ticket." said Kawasaki and turned to Sendoh. "Please? Accompany her."

"Yare yare, I was just about to go home…" said Sendoh, shaking his head.

"Please?"

"I don't need company from him!" said Nanami, looking at Sendoh.

"Nanami, do you really hate me until you don't want to go out with me for just one time?" asked Sendoh quietly.

Nanami shut up. "Um… no."

"Settle then," said Kawasaki and quickly ran off. "Tell your sister that I will call her!"

"Kawasaki-san, matte!" called Nanami but Kawasaki was gone.

She turned to Sendoh slowly, who was still smiling.

"I'm telling you, I'm going in because I really want to. Not because I want to go to a date with you, understand?"

"Understand." said Sendoh, nodding.

"You can go anywhere you want without me."

"Okay."

Nanami turned and started walking, so did Sendoh. Both of them arrived at the entrance and Nanami turned around.

"Oi, I say you can go anywhere you want!" she said, frustrated.

"Nanami, there's only one entrance." pointed out Sendoh. "Of course we have to go the same direction."

Nanami blushed and kept walking. She gave the ticket attendant her ticket and walked through the gate, followed by Sendoh.

Sendoh turned for a moment to look at Kawasaki, who was standing at the side of the road outside the ocean park. He smiled and mouthed the word 'thanks' to him while Kawasaki gave him a thumbs up. Kawasaki then turned and waved as Sanae ran to meet up with him and they left holding hands, enjoying the rest of the day on their own.

"_Thanks, I will give you two a big present when Nanami and I get together…_" thought Sendoh.

"Okay, now there're the passageways to the gigantic aquarium, dolphin lagoon, turtle pond and tropical tanks, go." said Nanami, bringing Sendoh back to her.

Sendoh didn't move.

"Oi!"

"On the other hand, I think it's better for me to follow you."

"Nani?"

"This place is too big, too crowded. I'm afraid that you will meet into some danger, like being molested or something…"

"I don't need you to protect me." snapped Nanami.

"Ah ah ah," said Sendoh, shaking his finger to Nanami like a grown-up to a little girl. "You will never know. I have decided, I'm going to be your protector, no matter you like it or not. Questions?"

"But…" Nanami threw up her hands. "Fine! But if you touch me, I will give you a slap."

"Fine, fine…" said Sendoh, smiling. "But at least can I walk beside you?"

"Not too close." said Nanami, starting to walk.

"Oi, Nanami, wait for me!" said Sendoh, going after her.

"_Operation First Date: Success._" thought Sendoh as he grinned.

* * *

Although Nanami wanted to ignore Sendoh for the whole 'date', she found it very hard to pretend that he's invisible. Beside the fact that he was tall, no, made that very tall, he also gave her a kind of feeling that she had to talk to him no matter what.

"Oi, have you ever been here?" asked Nanami as she looked into the tank that contained tropical fish.

"A lot of times." said Sendoh and pointed. "Hora, a stone fish…"

"Where?"

"There," said Sendoh, shifting closer to Nanami to point out the rare fish. "Hiding among the rocks…"

"I still can't…"

"There…"

"Oh there! Really look like a stone…"

"Otherwise it won't able to catch its prey." said Sendoh, smiling. "Stone fish depends on its disguise to eat."

"Oh…" said Nanami, nodding. Then she felt something and looked beside her. "Oi, I said…"

Sendoh shifted away from her straightaway. "Sorry." he sang.

Nanami rolled her eyes and walked on.

Sendoh smiled to himself, what a hot-headed girl…

But that's what made him so crazy for her. She's different.

* * *

To Nanami's surprise, Sendoh wasn't really a basketball maniac like she had thought. For one thing, his knowledge of marine creatures wasn't limited to just the stone-fish. In fact, he's like the walking dictionary about the life under the sea. He could provide information that was not even written on the information board about the particular creature that they had came across. Nanami couldn't wonder that if he did know about the creature or he just made things up as he walked along.

"Oi, what's that?" asked Nanami, tugging on Sendoh's shirt.

"Ah, the raccoon butterfly fish. Do you know that butterfly fish are pelagic spawners?"

Nanami looked at him. "Again?"

"That is, they release many buoyant eggs into the water which then become part of the plankton, floating with the currents until hatching."

"Oh… Oi, Sendoh Akira."

"What?"

"Where did you learn all these from?"

Sendoh looked at Nanami and grinned, "Like I said, I'm Poseidon, god of the sea. How couldn't I know about my realm?"

Nanami rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me…"

She then found Sendoh cupping his eyes over the glass as he practically glued his whole face onto the glass.

"Sendoh Akira, what are you doing?" asked Nanami in bewilderment.

Sendoh removed his eyes from the glass. "Looking at the fishes, of course."

"In that way?"

"Haven't you tried it?" asked Sendoh. "It's kind of fun, makes you feel like you are really underwater."

"… Childish."

"Come on, give it a try." said Sendoh, tugging onto Nanami's arm.

"All right, all right, just don't touch me!" said Nanami and slowly, she cupped her eyes like Sendoh and rested her hands on the glass.

To her amusement, she could see nothing except the living things and the water in the tank. She couldn't see the people around her. It really felt like she's in the tank with the fishes.

Nanami giggled. It was a new and funny feeling, she didn't actually have to go underwater to see the fishes…

"Did you see that eel over there?" asked Sendoh.

"Oh yeah… look, there's the clownfish!"

"I'm going to swim to it." said Sendoh and he made a swimming sound.

"You will scare it off." sang Nanami.

"Oh fine, I will go to pick up a starfish then…"

For some reason, Nanami and Sendoh found the whole conversation very funny. They removed themselves from the glass and started to laugh.

"What's with you and the swimming sound?" demanded Nanami as she laughed.

"I just feel like making that." said Sendoh and he chuckled.

Nanami continued to laugh until she needed to lean on Sendoh for support. Sendoh stopped laughing and he stared at Nanami.

Nanami coughed to compose herself and when she was calm, she found herself wrapping her arms around Sendoh, who was smiling.

Quickly, Nanami let go.

"Sorry, I got carried away…" said Nanami. "Don't get happy too soon."

"I didn't." said Sendoh but didn't help grinning. "My body is good to hug, huh?"

Nanami's cheeks went pink. "I… let's go to see the dolphin show."

"Fine." said Sendoh, his hands in his pockets.

Nanami went off and Sendoh thought, _"I'm so going to win."_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me. And Ky Kiske of Guilty Gear is just here for a cameo appearance XD

Thank you for your reviews! So sorry that it took so long for me to update! Been having a writer's block…

Chapter 12

"Hurry up! It's going to start!" said Nanami, sitting down on the seats for the dolphin show. "Ah, it's so packed that I have to sit so far behind… I can't see the dolphins from here…"

"Don't sit there then." said Sendoh lazily, walking down the stairs.

"Then where shall we sit? You tell me." challenged Nanami.

"Get up and follow me." said Sendoh but before Nanami agreed, he already walked off.

"Oi!" said Nanami, following Sendoh.

They walked all the way down the stairs, towards the front row, where there was a box for VIPs.

"We can't sit there, those seats are for special guests and other important people… you're crazy…"

Sendoh just smiled at her and called out, "Oi, Ky!"

A handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes turned around. He was wearing a diving suit saying "Kanagawa Ocean Park". "Akira!"

"Comment allez-vous?" asked Sendoh straightway.

"Bien, merci." said Ky, smiling.

No sooner, the two of them started babbling in French and Nanami stood there, her mouth dropped open in shock.

Ky caught sight of Nanami and asked Sendoh, "Comment s'appelle-t-elle?"

Sendoh grinned and said, "Nanami."

"Ah, enchantee." said Ky.

Nanami looked extremely confused.

"Ky," said Sendoh and said a couple of words in French again.

"Ah… sumimasen," said Ky in thick French accent. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ky, Akira's friend since junior high-school."

"Ky is an exchange student from France. Now he works here when he's free, vraiment, Ky?" asked Sendoh, his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Oui," said Ky, and quickly correct himself. "I mean, yes."

"So Ky," said Sendoh. "Mind if we take the VIP box today?"

Ky's grin faded. "Well… actually…"

"What? Is there anything wrong?"

"It's Bubbles the dolphin, she refuses to perform." said Ky quietly.

"What? Why?"

"It's her last day here. Tomorrow, she will be released back into the ocean. Actually, we should have released her earlier when this place was renovating but the procedure for her release dragged until now…"

"That's good, isn't it?" asked Sendoh.

"Non," said Ky, shaking his head. "I mean, it's good if she is released happily, but now… she doesn't want to perform…"

"Maybe because she senses that today is her last day." said Nanami suddenly.

Ky scratched his head. "Maybe. I can't get her into the mood, no matter what… and the show is starting…"

"What happened to other dolphins?" asked Sendoh.

"Today is she is doing her best trick, throwing a ball through 3 vertical hoops, no other dolphins could do that and the audience already knows that it is Bubbles which is performing… Akira, can you help?"

"Me?" asked Sendoh.

"Bubbles know you, she likes you, maybe you could guide her to perform." said Ky eagerly.

"Playing with her is one thing, but guide her to perform?" asked Sendoh.

"Try, sil vous plait!" said Ky and before Sendoh could answer, Ky had dragged Sendoh off towards the door that said: "Staff Only."

"Help me, Nanami!" called Sendoh, smiling. "I could use some assistance."

"Me?"

"Just come."

Having no choice, Nanami had to follow Sendoh and Ky through the door.

* * *

The trio walked for a while before they entered an area where there was a big pool. The pool was attached to the pool outside, where the dolphin show was held. In the pool, there was…

"Bubbles!" called Ky.

The dolphin lifted her head at Ky before she swam off.

"See? She has been ignoring me since morning." said Ky, throwing up his hands.

Sendoh went to the pool and slapped the waters gently. "Bubbles, over here."

The dolphin swam around for a while before swimming to Sendoh. She let Sendoh patted her.

"Bien!" said Ky.

Then Bubbles swam off. No matter what Sendoh did, Bubbles just refused to swim back. She made a few noises and remained at her side of the pool.

"I take that back." said Ky dryly.

"She doesn't want me either," said Sendoh and turned to Nanami. "You try."

"Why me?"

"Maybe she likes girls better. Girl and girl, get it?"

"No."

"Go on, try it."

"She doesn't know me."

"Just go."

Nanami looked at the pool uncertainly, then she slapped the waters the same way as Sendoh did. "Bubbles, come here."

Bubbles swam around the pool for a while before she made her way to Nanami. Making a noise, she let Nanami pat her.

"Try to feed her," said Ky, carrying a bucket of fishes to Nanami. "She has not eaten since morning."

"How?" asked Nanami, continuing to pat Bubbles.

"Just take one fish and she will open her mouth for you to put it in… if she's willing to open her mouth, that is." said Ky.

Nanami took a fish and held it in front of the dolphin. Bubbles looked at the fish in Nanami's hand for a while before she opened her mouth, waiting for Nanami to feed her.

"See, she likes you!" said Ky in delight.

Nanami smiled and patted the dolphin before she took another fish to feed Bubbles.

"Now get into the pool." said Ky.

"What?" asked Nanami, stopping to feed Bubbles for a while.

"She likes you, you need to guide her to perform. I can't do it." said Ky. "I think I have a diving suit somewhere your size…"

"Wait!" said Nanami frantically. "I can't… I don't know…."

"Don't worry, Nanami. I will go into the pool with you." said Sendoh cheerfully.

"… Eh?"

"I have guided this dolphin before, once she has somebody she's comfortable with at her side, she will be able to do better. You just guide her, and I will help you."

"C'est correct," said Ky. "I will go and get the diving suits…"

Ky ran off before Nanami could say any more. Nanami looked at Sendoh. "Sendoh Akira, you are not joking, are you? You know what you are doing?"

Sendoh looked at Nanami for a while before he smiled. "I'm not joking. I will be there for you, don't you worry."

Nanami looked into Sendoh's eyes. They were dark and serious, so different from what she usually saw…

And they looked kind of mesmerizing…

Blushing slightly, Nanami blinked and looked away.

"_Oh… what the hell was I doing?_" thought Nanami, frowning.

* * *

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" said Ky cheerfully to the large audience at the dolphin show. "Today is another beautiful day…"

Sendoh had already got himself into a diving suit. Nanami was still hesitating, wondering what to do.

"Nanami, come on," said Sendoh, smiling. "You don't want Bubbles to back out, do you?"

Nanami shook her head and Sendoh offered his hand to her. Slowly, she took his hand.

"And now, let me present our trainers for today, Akira and Nanami!" said Ky and the audience applauded as Sendoh and Nanami stepped out to the stage where the dolphin show was held. Sendoh waved merrily before he nudged Nanami to do the same.

"Here's our star for today… Bubbles!"

The door that separated Bubble's pool to the big performance pool lifted up, but Bubbles didn't come out. She remained at her side of the pool.

"… Err," said Ky to the audience quickly. "She's a little nervous today… why don't we all give her a boost?"

As the audience clapped, Sendoh pulled Nanami to the edge of the stage.

"Go on, Nanami." said Sendoh. "I will be here."

Nanami let go of Sendoh's hand and jumped into the pool.

"Here Bubbles, come here…" called Nanami, slapping the waters to get the dolphin's attention.

Bubbles swam around for a while before it approached Nanami and let Nanami to pat her. Sendoh went into the waters as well and patted her gently. Slowly, they guided Bubbles out of her tiny pool.

"Here comes Bubbles! Give her a round of applause!" said Ky and loud applause was heard.

"Don't worry Bubbles, I'm here," said Nanami softly, even though she didn't know if Bubbles could understand her. "Please perform for the last time, and tomorrow you will be free to go home…"

"That's right… just do your best. You will like the ocean, that is your real home." said Sendoh, joining in the conversation.

Bubbles made a few noises, as if she understood. Nanami looked at Sendoh and found him smiling at her.

"I hope she understands." said Sendoh.

Nanami's cheeks went pink and she concentrated on Bubbles.

Sendoh swam to the edge of the pool and got out.

"Sendoh Akira!" said Nanami, shocked that Sendoh suddenly dumped her to stay with Bubbles by herself.

Sendoh just smiled.

"And now, Akira will guide Bubbles to say hello to everyone!" said Ky.

"Look here, Bubbles! Here!" called Sendoh.

"Over there, Bubbles, there…" said Nanami to Bubbles and Bubbles turned her head at Sendoh's direction.

Sendoh raised his hand and made a few hand-signals. Straightaway, Bubbles went into the waters, leaving her fin to be visible and flapping it at the audience. All of the audience clapped in delight.

"Mademoiselle Nanami," said Ky, pushing a bucket of fishes to Nanami's direction. "Give this to Bubbles when she's doing well."

Nanami swam to the bucket as Sendoh continued to do hand-signals to Bubbles. So far, Bubbles had "waved" at the audience, turned 360 degrees in the waters and "clapped" her fins. Now she was "walking" on the waters, much to the audience's delight.

"Well done, Bubbles!" said Ky as Nanami took a fish from the bucket.

"Here, Bubbles." said Nanami, smiling as Bubbles swam over to get her reward.

* * *

"And now, the high-light of the show!" said Ky, showing the audience the 3 vertical hoops being held by a long, thick pole sticking out of the waters. "Bubbles is going to perform her best trick!"

Patting Bubbles gently, Nanami whispered to her, "Go on, it will be all right."

Bubbles swam around, but didn't go near Sendoh to get the beach ball that she was about to throw.

Confused whispers could be heard among the crowd.

"Um, sumimasen, Bubbles is a little nervous today, could everyone give her a bit of encouragement?" asked Ky.

The audience cheered and applauded, all want to see Bubbles perform for the last time.

"Bubbles, please, don't be so stubborn, just perform for the last time, then tomorrow you have to go back to the ocean…" said Nanami and sighed. "You have to go back, the ocean is your real home… I will be sad if you don't perform…"

Bubbles looked at Nanami, as if she understood her. After a long while, she swam to Sendoh, who tossed the beach ball at her.

Straightaway, Bubbles played with the ball and balanced it on her mouth and nose, like a seal. She dropped it and dived underwater. A few seconds later, she hit it while she was still underwater and the ball flew through the three hoops.

"Let's give a round of applause for Bubbles! And to our guest trainers, Akira and Nanami!"

The audience clapped as Nanami rewarded Bubbles. Sendoh came and offered his hand to her, intending to pull her out of the pool. Looking at Sendoh's hand, Nanami smiled slightly and took it, letting Sendoh to pull her out.

It was a wonderful experience at the ocean park. Nanami got the chance to work with dolphin and at the same time, she got to know more about Sendoh.

* * *

Sendoh and Nanami walked in silence as they made their way back to the train station.

"So," said Sendoh cheerfully. "You have a good time?"

"… It was okay." said Nanami, not looking at Sendoh. "I didn't know you are so good on marine life and so gentle to animals…"

"Is that a compliment?" asked Sendoh, grinning.

"… Dream on!" said Nanami hotly. "Who want to compliment you? It's just a comment!"

"Okay, okay, comment it is." said Sendoh airily, waving his hand. A mega-watt smile was on his face.

"… Crazy." said Nanami.

"Ah, here we are…" said Sendoh, after entering the ticket barrier. "I'm going that way."

"So?" asked Nanami.

Sendoh shoved his hands in his pockets. "Want to go out with me again next time?"

Nanami hesitated.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I can wait until you are willing to go out…" said Sendoh.

"See first."

"… Eh?"

"I will see if I'm busy on that day." said Nanami slowly.

Sendoh blinked. Then he smiled. "All right."

"… I have to go." said Nanami, turning around.

"No goodbye kiss?" asked Sendoh.

Nanami turned her head and looked at Sendoh. Then she sighed in frustration and just walked off.

"I will call you! Wait for my phone call!" called Sendoh. "My beloved Nanami!"

"Oh stop yelling, idiot!" said Nanami, her face pink and she ran off.

Sendoh watched until Nanami had disappeared into the crowd before he laughed and turned.

"Score!" said Sendoh loudly. "3 – points shot by Sendoh Akira! He's winning!"

He then ran off to the train with a huge grin on his face, ignoring the bewildered glances from the rest of the passengers.

* * *

Evening

"I'm home…" said Nanami, stepping into the house.

"Ah, welcome back." said Sanae from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"How's your meeting?" asked Nanami, sitting on the chair.

"Wha… oh that!" said Sanae, not looking at Nanami. "Wonderful, just wonderful…"

".. Huh?"

"Err, no. Not really…" said Sanae quickly. "How's your outing with Kazumi?"

"I didn't go out with your boyfriend."

"Eh? Why?"

"He suddenly had to go to hospital to visit a friend. I ended up going out with that idiot who was passing by…"

"What idiot?" asked Sanae innocently, cutting the carrots.

"Sendoh Akira, who else?"

"Oh that idiot…" said Sanae, giggling. "So you two are dating?"

"No!" said Nanami straightaway. "We…"

"So how is it?" asked Sanae, turning around and smiling. Her apron around her waist made her looked like a regular housewife.

"… Okay."

"And?"

"… He asked me out again." said Nanami, her head low.

"That's good, isn't it?" asked Sanae in delight.

"… I dare not say yes." said Nanami.

Sanae's smile faded. "… you dare not?"

Nanami shook her head.

Sanae was still before she sighed and walked to her sister. Placing on her hands on her shoulders, Sanae said gently, "It's over, Nanami. It has been 2 years. Try to forget it and move on."

Nanami shook her head again, hard.

"Sendoh Akira is different, I knew it." said Sanae with confidence. "He won't hurt you."

Nanami didn't respond.

"… Okay, it may be too early to tell," said Sanae quietly. "But it won't hurt to give Sendoh a chance. At least give yourself to get on with your life. What's past is past."

Nanami got up. "… Thank you, Sis. I need to clear my head… save my dinner for me."

"Na…" started Sanae but her sister had already closed her bedroom door.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews! So sorry that it took so long for me to update! Been having a writer's block…

Chapter 13

2 weeks later

"Ryonan! 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2…. Ryonan!" called Koshino as the Ryonan basketball team jogged around the Sports Hall.

"1, 2, 1, 2… Ryonan!"

Sendoh ran along with the rest of his team, not chanting with the rest. He just ran silently. His hair had grown longer and was able to be combed into the usual spiky hairstyle.

He ran past the doors and suddenly, skid to a stop. The people behind him all crashed onto each other.

"Eeow!"

"Sendoh-san!"

"Ouch!"

"Sendoh! What were you doing?" yelled Coach Taoka.

But Sendoh didn't hear, he was looking at the doors with delight. A huge smile came across his face and he ran off.

"Sendoh!" yelled Taoka.

"Nanami!" called Sendoh, waving merrily to the girl.

"Err, Sendoh Akira? Your team…" pointed out Nanami as she looked at the players all struggling to get up and some were lying there like fallen stacks of dominos.

"Never mind," said Sendoh, brushing the matter aside. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if… if…" said Nanami and she muttered the last sentence.

"What?"

"If you are…" said Nanami in a louder voice, but still it's inaudible.

"Nani?"

"I said," said Nanami finally. "I was wondering if you are free this Saturday!"

She then covered her mouth.

Silence.

"Whoa, does she have to shout?" asked Koshino, blinking.

"It's not as if Sendoh is deaf." said Fukuda, his hands on his hips.

But it seemed like Sendoh was. He leaned forward, his eyes widened in disbelief, and asked, "… Come again?"

"I said, I was wondering if you are free this Saturday." said Nanami in a softer voice, her head down.

No response.

She looked up and found Sendoh staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"A…. am I dreaming?" asked Sendoh slowly. "You are asking me out? For a date?"

"Not really, I'm just asking you to come to see my competition this Saturday here in Ryonan Swimming Complex…" said Nanami.

But Sendoh was already lost in his own world.

"She's asking me out!" said Sendoh, practically dancing around. "Finally! Lalalala…."

(All Ryonan players sweatdropped)

"Sendoh is dancing," said Koshino, folding his arms. "Not bad…"

"He should join the Dance Club as well." said another student and everyone nodded.

"Crazy." said Taoka, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, so how about it?" asked Nanami.

"What time?" asked Sendoh eagerly.

"2pm."

"I will be there!" said Sendoh straightaway.

"Okay, I'm going off…"

"Bye bye, my beloved Nanami!" said Sendoh, waving.

"Urusei!" exclaimed Nanami and ran off in embarrassment.

"Sendoh, if you are done, get your ass back here for practice!" called Taoka.

"Okay okay…" sang Sendoh. "Can I practice my love shots?"

"He's crazy," said Koshino, shaking his head. "Totally crazy…"

Sendoh continued to run with his teammates, thinking about the competition on Saturday. Fancy that Nanami asked him out! Well, not really, it was just a competition… he needed to make something special, something to give her support…

"Aha!" said Sendoh.

CRASH

"Eeow!"

"Sendoh, you idiot!"

"Sendoh-san!"

"Sendoh!" yelled Taoka.

Sendoh ran to his coach and bowing quickly, he said, "Sorry, I have to deal something very important, I will come for practice tomorrow!"

"Sen…" started Taoka.

But Sendoh had already run off.

* * *

Nanami closed her locker door silently and wore her shoes slowly. Somehow, she was wondering whether it was right to ask Sendoh to go to see her match. She knew she should stay away as much as possible… but like what Sanae said, it wouldn't hurt to give Sendoh a chance…

* * *

Shoyo High School

Fujima was having his Specialist Music Class as usual. His violin was in his hand.

"Fujima-san, please kindly play one of the Bach's pieces for the class." said the teacher politely.

"Sure." said Fujima and put his violin in position under his chin.

He started off, playing beautifully. Everything was going well, until…

The door opened and a voice was heard saying, "Sumimasen, may I have a word with Fujima?"

Fujima went pale and straightaway, his hand shot up in a weird angle on his violin, making an extremely loud screeching sound against the strings.

"Eeow!" cried his classmates, covering their ears.

"Gomen!" said Fujima quickly and turned around. "What do you want, Sendoh?"

Sendoh laughed. "Nothing, just a little favour… I won't take up much of your time, I promise…"

"I'm, um, busy…" said Fujima, backing away slowly.

But Sendoh didn't hear. He went to Fujima and smiled. "Like I said, I won't take much of your time… your class is finishing, correct?"

"Err, not really…"

Then, the bell rang.

The teacher turned to the class and said, "Class dismissed!"

"There, your class is finished." said Sendoh, smiling widely. "Come on, Fujima, I just need a tiny bit of artistic advice…"

"God, help me." muttered Fujima and placed down his violin.

* * *

Evening

Hanagata returned to his dormitory just to find Fujima at his desk, his head lying against the tabletop tiredly.

"… Not again." he muttered and went to the Shoyo Ace Player. "Erm, Kenji?"

No response.

"Come on, let's go to the canteen for dinner…"

"I don't want. I'm dead beat. Sendoh that lunatic…"

* * *

Saturday

Ryonan Swimming Complex

Nanami was doing her warm-up in the changing room when someone called,

"Sumimasen, is Nakagawa Nanami here?"

Nanami looked up. A deliveryman smiled slightly and gave her a bouquet of flowers. The wrapping was dark blue, and plastic flowers were placed on thin, green grass made of glass. Tiny seashells and paper fishes were placed delicately on the bouquet.

"There's a card too," said the deliveryman, giving Nanami a card. "Good luck for your competition today."

He left and Nanami read the card.

"_To my Queen Amphitrite/Nanami,_

_Good luck with the competition today!_

_Poseidon/Sendoh_"

"…. Idiot."

But Nanami couldn't help smiling.

* * *

The Swimming Complex was filled with people who came to watch the inter-competition of the Ryonan Swimming Team.

"Look! Even Sendoh is here!"

"Sendoh? Where?"

"Over there, the one who with the spiky hair! Sitting with his team-mates!"

"Sendoh, ah!"

"I want to take a photo!"

"Why is he…."

Sendoh didn't bother about the conversation around him at all. He looked over the heads of the rest of the students in excitement. He then smiled.

"Nanami!" he yelled, waving madly. "Over here! Ganbatte!"

Nanami came out with the rest of the competitors. She was wearing her swimming attire with the no. 7 behind her back. Hearing Sendoh's voice, she turned her head to Sendoh's direction and nearly jumped in shock. Blushing slightly, she waved her hand frantically, as if she was asking Sendoh to shut up.

"Welcome to the 20th Ryonan Swimming Team Inter-competition," said a commentator. "For your information, the winner would be able to take part in the upcoming Winter Games on the behalf of the school…"

"Let us welcome our first team of competitors! No. 2…"

Sendoh waited impatiently until the commentator introduced the first 3 swimmers. When he got to no. 7, Sendoh shouted and clapped, "Nanami!"

"Sounds like we have a huge fan for No. 7." said the commentator cheerfully. "No. 7, Nakagawa Nanami, from Year 1 Class 5. Height, 178cm. Weight, 60kg…"

Sendoh listened attentively at the introduction and then he sat down on the seat, waiting eagerly for the match to start. He watched as Nanami and the other 3 swimmers got up to the diving boards.

"Oi, remember to cheer for her." he said to the people beside him.

"Sure, Sendoh-san!" said Hikoichi, nodding. "We are ready, aren't we?"

He asked the crowd behind him and half of the Ryonan Basketball Club roared, all ready to cheer for their Ace Player's dream girl, their big bottles in their hands.

"Why must I join in…" muttered Koshino. "I must be nuts too…"

"I can't cheer by myself," said Sendoh innocently. "She can't hear my cheer like that."

Koshino didn't bother to respond.

"Ready…."

Nanami got herself into position.

"Go!"

At the signal, Nanami dived into the waters.

"Go, Nanami!" called Sendoh.

"Go, go, Nanami, defense! Defense!" called the Ryonan Basketball Club. "Score!"

"Oi, wrong cheer!" yelled Hikoichi.

Straightaway, the Ryonan Basketball Club changed their cheer to "Go go Nanami" only. They banged their bottles loudly, ignoring the curious and shocked glances from the rest of spectators.

Nanami concentrated on her swim, trying hard to ignore the cheers. She did the butterfly stroke gracefully, reached the end of the pool and turned as fast as possible. She then swam back and soon, she hit her hand at the plate at the other side of the pool.

The horn was sounded again and the commentator announced, "And the first two swimmers who are qualified for the next round are No. 2, Tokuyama Misae, who has the record of 1 minute. And Nakagawa Nanami, who has the record of 58 seconds!"

"Yes!" cheered Sendoh, jumping up in the air. "Nanami, you are the best!"

"The two winners of this round are to rest for half an hour before going on to the second round…"

The Ryonan Basketball Club cheered and applauded as Nanami got out of the waters. Sendoh grabbed a towel from his bag and rushed to Nanami. Quickly, he threw the towel over Nanami's shoulders. Straightaway, "ooh"s and "ahh"s could be heard in the Complex.

"Nanami, you were so graceful in your…"

"Sendoh Akira!"

"What?"

"I didn't invite the whole basketball team!" said Nanami, embarrassed.

"So?" asked Sendoh, smiling as he dried Nanami's hair. "I just want them to give their support to you… and to our relationship."

Nanami blushed. "Oh I don't want to invite you to watch my match again next time… and get your hands off me!"

Sendoh removed his hands straightaway. "Certainly, my queen."

"Oh I hate you…"

"Are you embarrassed?" asked Sendoh and grinned sheepishly. "It's a bit overboard, huh? Never mind, I will ask them to go home… by the way, if you win this competition…"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Nanami backed away. "Don't you dare." she warned.

Sendoh looked disappointed. Dramatically, he said, "Oh poor me, can't even kiss my queen…"

Nanami frowned and whacked Sendoh on the back. "Quit it!"

* * *

Sure enough, Sendoh apologized and asked the rest of the Basketball Club to go home for the second round, leaving him, Hikoichi and Koshino behind.

"Hikoichi?" asked Sendoh politely.

"Yes, Sendoh-san?"

"Could you dry this as soon as possible?" asked Sendoh, holding up the towel that he used for Nanami after the first round.

"Sure!" said Hikoichi and when he was about to reach it, Sendoh pulled it away slightly and rested his face onto it.

"The towel is so warm…" said Sendoh dreamily and sighed.

(Hikoichi sweatdropped)

"Sendoh-san…"

"Oops, here you go… be quick!"

"Right away, Sendoh-san!" said Hikoichi and he ran off with the towel.

"Why can't I just go home with the rest…" mumbled Koshino.

"You can't, you are going to be my best man in the future," said Sendoh cheerfully. "You have to stay and witness my whole courtship."

The second round was about to begin. Now, only Nanami and the other swimmer, Tokuyama Misae, were completing for the only Ryonan ticket for the Winter Games.

Nanami was doing her last stretching when she received a hard pinch on the back.

"Eeow!"

"Shut up, slut," hissed Misae from behind. "I will beat you in this round."

Nanami glared at Misae, but didn't say a word. She looked at Sendoh, who was talking merrily to Koshino, who looked extremely annoyed. He didn't notice what happened to Nanami at all.

Nanami and Misae got onto their diving boards.

"Ready…"

The horn was being pressed and the two swimmers dived into the waters again for the second round.

"Go, Nanami! Go!" yelled Sendoh, his hands cupped over his mouth.

Seeing that the effects were poor compared to the loud Ryonan Basketball Club's cheering in the first round, Sendoh nudged Koshino on the ribs.

"Oi, cheer for her too, Koshino!"

Koshino frowned and called, "Go, Mikagawa-san! Go… oi, Sendoh!"

Sendoh ignored Koshino. He stood on his seat, making himself to stand out among the rest and roared, "Go, Nanami!"

"Sendoh, sit down!" said Koshino, trying to drag Sendoh down. "You are so embarrassing!"

Sendoh shook Koshino's arm off and continued to cheer.

"… I don't want to bother anymore." said Koshino and shifted away from Sendoh.

As usual, Nanami swam in the fastest speed in her butterfly stroke and turned. Seeing that Misae had caught up with her, Nanami tried to swim faster.

"Nanami!" yelled Sendoh. "Faster!"

Nanami could hear Sendoh's very faint cheer for her and quickly, she swam, past Misae and slapped onto the plate at the end of the pool.

The horn was sounded again. Nanami wiped the water off her face with her hand and listened.

"And the representative of the Ryonan Swimming Team to the Winter Games is…" said the commentator as he looked down at the results.

Sendoh held his breath.

"Sendoh, let go, you idiot." snapped Koshino, trying to get Sendoh's tight grip off his arm.

"… No. 7, Nakagawa Nanami, with the record of 57 seconds! Congratulations! Remember to get your certificate from the Sports office later!"

"Yes!" said Sendoh again.

"Sendoh, I said let go!" said Koshino in annoyance. "You are hurting me!"

Nanami smiled in relief and got out of the waters as everyone in the Complex applauded.

"Sendoh-san! Your towel!" called Hikoichi, waving the towel.

Sendoh grabbed the towel and jumped off the seat. He ran to Nanami and was about to put the towel over her shoulders again when he remembered. He then gave Nanami the towel.

"I knew that you would win." said Sendoh, smiling.

Nanami dried herself and smiled slightly back. "Thank you."

"… I really can't kiss you?" asked Sendoh, grinning.

Nanami's smile faded. "You…"

"Fine fine," said Sendoh, raising his hands. "I will wait until you let me kiss…"

Nanami thought for a while and said, "It's… um… just one kiss, right?"

Sendoh stared at Nanami and said slowly, "Right."

Nanami swallowed and said quietly, "Okay."

Sendoh smiled with joy. "Oh dear, why didn't I rinse my mouth longer this morning…"

"On the cheek." said Nanami dryly.

Silence.

"Okay okay," sang Sendoh and he leaned forward.

Just when Sendoh was about to kiss Nanami, Nanami was bumped from behind, causing her to fall into Sendoh's arms instead.

"What the…" started Sendoh.

A shiver went through Nanami's body as she remembered. She could bear Sendoh's touch on her when she was fully clothed, but now she was in her swimsuit, too naked…

Naked.

Immediately, Nanami pushed Sendoh away. "Don't touch me!"

"Sorry!" said Sendoh automatically. "Are you all right?"

"I…"

"Slut," sneered a voice and Nanami turned.

"Oi, isn't that a bit too much?" asked Sendoh, smiling at Misae, who had a dark look on her face. "You shouldn't be a sore loser."

"No, suit her perfectly." said Misae and smiled at Nanami. "I know why."

Nanami went pale and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I will see you soon, Nanami." said Misae and she turned, leaving with her own supporters.

Sendoh turned and found Nanami with her head low. She tugged the towel and covered her face. The sight of her standing alone in her swimsuit and the towel over her lowered head looked depressing.

Slowly, Sendoh smiled. "Come on, she just couldn't bear to lose… want to go for a bite or something?"

Nanami shook her head and turned around.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said flatly.

"You like them?" asked Sendoh gently. "I asked my friend to help me, it wasn't easy…"

"I better go." said Nanami, her back facing Sendoh. "Bye."

Then, she walked off, without even looking back.

"Oi, Nanami!" called Sendoh but Nanami didn't respond. She ducked into the changing room and disappeared from his sight.

Scratching his head in confusion, Sendoh frowned. Something was wrong, definitely.

"Sendoh-san!" said Hikoichi, running to his senior. "How was it? What did you say to her?"

"… Hikoichi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you have checked out Nanami's information, thoroughly?"

"Yes…" said Hikoichi and he went pale. "Don't tell me I have missed out something again!"

"Hmm…" said Sendoh and smiled. "Never mind. I have overreacted. You haven't missed out anything."

Hikoichi sighed in relief. "Let's go, Koshino-Sempai is waiting for us. I think if we stay any longer, he's going to blow up."

Sendoh nodded and gave a glance to the changing room, where Nanami went. He knew that something was going on with Nanami.

He needed to do some investigations.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews! So sorry that it took so long for me to update! Been having a writer's block…

Chapter 14

"Oi, Maki?" asked Sendoh the next day.

"What?" asked Maki, his eyes remained on Sendoh's television in Sendoh's bedroom. His fingers moving steadily on the buttons of the game controller.

"Has Hiromi-san ever like, behaved in a negative way when you touch her?" asked Sendoh.

"Sacred Edge!" shouted Maki's character in the television, releasing a series of lightning at Sendoh's character.

Maki glanced at Sendoh. "Meaning?"

"Like moving away or something like that." said Sendoh.

Silence except the noise of the video game from Sendoh's television.

"Sendoh, I'm here to take a break from my exams revision, not to hear your questions about girls' behaviour." said Maki, turning his attention back to the game.

Sendoh frowned and pushed a few buttons on his own controller.

"Mist Finer!" said Sendoh's character and attacked Maki's character with a few swift attacks from his katana.

"Well?" asked Sendoh.

"Hmm… no."

"No?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Why? Nanami-san did that?" asked Maki and grinned. "Aha, Ride the Lightning!"

Sendoh frowned at Maki's character's Tension move and said, "Well, I don't know. A second ago she said I could kiss her, and then…"

"Nani?" said Maki with slight surprise as Sendoh's character performed another attack on his. "She let you kiss her? She must be nuts."

"Oi." said Sendoh, offended.

"Sorry, continue."

"And then her opponent the sore loser came and said a few words about Nanami being a slut and she knew why."

"Gunflame!"

Sendoh's character quickly dodged an attack from another character.

"Slut? Now that's a very sore loser." said Maki.

"Then Nanami just, I don't know, changed or something. She just walked away. I hadn't got the chance to kiss her."

"Oh. You must have done something that offended her." said Maki. "Hiromi did that sometimes, everytime I stood her up for extra basketball practices, she went crazy."

"I didn't!" said Sendoh in protest. "All I did was to give her a towel and asked to kiss her, and she let me anyway!"

"Must be the sore loser's words."

"Huh?"

"Napalm Death!" shouted another's character in the screen.

"DESTROYED!" announced the game, as Maki's and Sendoh's characters were being knocked out. "Sol wins!"

"What the!" exclaimed Sendoh.

On the screen, the character, Sol, pointed his thumb downwards at the bodies of Maki's and Sendoh's characters and said coldly, "That's it for your skill."

The two turned and stared at Rukawa, who were controlling the character Sol.

"Nandayo?" he asked quietly. "Who asked you to talk? Talking about girls during the game, no wonder the two of you were caught off guard by me."

The two frowned.

Putting down the controller, Rukawa got up. "I think I better go home…"

Sendoh stared at Rukawa before he said, "Oi, wait, Rukawa-kun…"

Rukawa turned and looked at Sendoh. "What?"

"What do you mean by the sore loser's words?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and said, "Well, she called Nanami-san a slut, any girl with the right mind would hate to be called that. Either is that or Nanami-san really have something really ugly to hide. I think it should be the latter. Some girls are really sensitive. Once you say a word that reminds her of something bad, she will get mad, or will become distant from everyone, trying to forget what she has been reminded."

Silence.

"Rukawa-kun, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" asked Sendoh finally. "You will be perfect."

Rukawa folded his arms and didn't respond.

* * *

Night

Sanae was typing a report on her computer when Nanami knocked on the door.

"Hai." said Sanae without looking away from the screen.

Nanami entered Sanae's room. Sanae's room was white, with a moon-shaped lamp at the ceiling. The bed was light blue with a white pillow. At the head of the bed was a low shelf, with photos of Sanae, Nanami and Kawasaki.

Nanami stared at the photo of Sanae and Kawasaki with their arms around each other and laughing merrily until her sister turned away from the computer.

"What is it?"

Nanami fidgeted with the folds of her shirt before she said quietly, "I… I don't want to go to school tomorrow."

"Why?" asked Sanae in concern.

"I don't want to face him."

"Nanami, he couldn't have found out so soon," said Sanae. "Even if he has, I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Of course you will think that way, you have a good boyfriend" muttered Nanami and looked away when she realized what she had just said.

Silence.

"True," said Sanae softly. "And you could have too."

"With my past like that?"

Sanae sighed. "Nanami, you have to forget about that. It's over."

Nanami looked at Sanae with lifeless eyes.

"I know, I'm not the one experienced it," said Sanae, getting up from her chair. "Like you said in the past, I'm the lucky one."

She stared at the picture of herself and Kawasaki, and folded her arms. "I'm the one who has the best boyfriend in the world. But instead of just sitting there feeling envious, you should go ahead and give yourself a chance."

"…"

"No one could understand your pain fully, I know. But you must have the courage to stand up and forget about the pain. You can't torture yourself forever."

"… Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know that Kawasaki Sempai loves you, truly?"

"I just know." said Sanae straightaway without any hesitation. "It's a feeling that I have."

She went to Nanami and placed her hand on her shoulder. "And you must trust Sendoh too. Trust your feeling and don't look back again."

Nanami looked at Sanae and nodded slowly.

Sanae then hugged her sister. "Sometimes I wish that it was me who suffered."

* * *

The next day

Sendoh strolled to school, his bag over his shoulder as usual.

"Sendoh! Big news!" yelled Koshino, running towards him.

Sendoh blinked as Koshino stopped in front of him. As Koshino stopped to catch his breath, Sendoh placed his hand on Koshino's forehead, grinning.

"Are you sick? Why are you behaving like Hikoichi?"

Koshino slapped Sendoh's hand away in annoyance.

"Stop grinning! It's you who is in trouble!"

"Trouble? What trouble? Who is the angry one?" asked Sendoh, folding his arms and thinking. "Hmm, I did ask Hiromi-san for her number… but if Maki wanted to murder me, he would have done it a long time ago…"

"No, it's not that kind of stupid thing!" snapped Koshino and grabbed Sendoh's hand. "Come on!"

"Or is it because I eavesdropped on Rukawa's conversation while he's on the phone and he had found out about that…" muttered Sendoh as Koshino dragged him away.

Koshino dragged him to the bulletin board and pointed, "Look!"

Sendoh looked at the big poster in front of him and raised his eyebrows.

The poster said:

**_"I, Sato Takeshi of Year 2 Class 1, President of the Drama Club, hereby announce that that I'm officially challenging Sendoh Akira of Year 2 Class 3, Captain of the Basketball Team, in winning the heart of Nakagawa Nanami of Year 1 Class 5, member of the Swimming Team. I will not withdraw until Nanami has made her choice."_**

Below was Sato's signature.

"Woohoo, Sendoh-san, you have a love-rival now…" whistled some of the boys beside Sendoh.

"Now what?" asked Koshino.

Sendoh folded his arms and smiled. "A challenger… good."

"Good?" exclaimed Koshino.

Sendoh was about to respond when some of the boys exclaimed, "Oh! Here comes the lead!"

Sendoh turned and saw Nanami, who was reading the announcement in shock. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared at the poster.

"Nanami? Nanami!" called Sendoh.

Nanami didn't respond. "The two of you are so stupid…" she muttered.

Sendoh pretended that he didn't hear that comment.

"Don't worry, Nanami," said Sendoh, smiling. "I won't let anyone to take you away from me so easily…"

Nanami rolled her eyes. "You two better kill each other, then I will have peace…"

"No no no, my fair queen," said Sendoh, shaking his head. "You are my goddess, how can I just let a mere mortal to win the heart of my pure lady so easily?"

"Pure?" asked Nanami.

Sendoh nodded and looked at the poster. "This is going to be fun… I'm going to see what he's going to come up with to win my dear Nanami…"

"Really?" asked Nanami. "You think so?"

"Huh?" asked Sendoh, looking away from the poster.

Nanami closed her mouth and shook her head slightly. She then turned and walked away.

"Nanami! Oi!" called Sendoh.

"Boy, you really pissed her off." commented Koshino.

But Sendoh folded his arms. "This is really weird…"

* * *

Nanami arrived her class and found a bouquet of roses on her desk.

"What the… Sendoh that idiot, he knows that rose is not my favourite…" said Nanami, placing her bag on her chair.

"It's not Sendoh who put it on the table." said Ran.

"Then…" said Nanami and picked up the card that was placed beside the flowers.

She opened it and read:

_To the most perfect girl in Ryonan._

_Sato Takeshi._

Nanami was motionless as she read. Then, she closed it before she slowly crushed it.

"Nanami!" said Ran in shock.

"I'm not the most perfect." said Nanami quietly and picked up the roses. "I'm not fit for these flowers…"

Then, she spotted Hikoichi walking past the door.

"Ah! You! Oi! Um… Shinichi!"

"That's Hikoichi, Nanami." corrected Ran.

"Oh… Hikoichi!"

Hikoichi stopped and looked in. "Ah, Nanami-san! What can I do for you?"

Nanami walked to Hikoichi and handed the roses to him. "Here, take them."

Hikoichi blinked and blushed. "H-Hah? B-But I'm not a girl…"

"I know. I want you to pass it to Hoshino."

"Eh? You mean Koshino-san?" asked Hikoichi.

"Yeah, Koshino, pass the flowers to him when you see him. Tell him to give it to his girlfriend. And tell him to pretend that he's the one who bought the flowers."

"Oh… are they yours?"

"Not anymore."

"Sendoh-san gave them to you? But they are beautiful!" said Hikoichi.

"Sendoh didn't give me these flowers and I don't care if they are beautiful, just take them away." said Nanami quietly.

"Okay." said Hikoichi, taking over the flowers.

He then walked off with the big bouquet in his hands.

"Nanami! Those roses must be very expensive! How could you just give it away?" asked Ran in disbelief.

Nanami then sat down on the chair and opened her book, not bothering at all.

* * *

Nanami was eating her lunch when someone pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. She looked up and found Sato smiling at her.

"Konnichiwa." he said cheerfully.

"… Sempai, what…"

"I decided that couples should eat together." said Sato, picking up his fork.

"But…" started Nanami when another person pulled out the chair at her other side.

Nanami turned and found the Ryonan Basketball Ace.

"Hi." said Sendoh, sitting down.

"Sendoh, I'm having lunch here." said Sato.

"So am I," said Sendoh, smiling. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Can you sit elsewhere?" asked Sato unkindly.

"As far as I know, there's no rule in Ryonan that states that one can't sit at the place where his love rival is sitting." said Sendoh and asked sweetly, "Right, my Queen?"

"I'm not your queen." said Nanami with annoyance.

Sendoh ignored Nanami and looked at Sato.

"Now if you don't mind, my food is getting cold." said Sendoh and picked up his spoon.

Sato was about to open his mouth and protest but then he closed it and went back to his ramen.

Nanami rolled her eyes. "Well if you two want this way…"

There was a long silence as the trio ate their food.

Suddenly, Sato asked, "Do you like the roses?"

Sendoh stopped, his spoon in midair. "Roses?"

"Sumimasen, Sendoh, but I'm not talking to you," said Sato and looked at Nanami. "Well?"

"Um… "

Sendoh thought for a while and asked, "You mean the ones that you passed to Koshino so that he could give it to his girlfriend?"

"What?" asked Sato in disbelief.

"I'm not very interested in roses," said Nanami quietly. "Sorry."

"Then what kind of flowers do you like then?" asked Sato.

"Sea anemone. Can you get me that?" asked Nanami.

"But that's impossible!" said Sato in protest.

"Sendoh did it." said Nanami.

Sendoh smiled as Sato went quiet.

"Nanami, if you want some more, I could get them again." said Sendoh.

"As you wish." said Nanami and looked at Sendoh's plate. "Now be quiet and eat."

"Yes, my queen!" said Sendoh and went back to his food.

"_Strike one, Sato._" thought Sendoh as he ate.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me

Thank you for your reviews! So sorry that it took so long for me to update! Been having a writer's block…

Chapter 15

A few weeks later

"Do you two mind?" asked Nanami with slight annoyance to the two boys sitting beside her on either side. "Aren't you tired?"

"No." said Sendoh and Sato in unison.

"It's a blessing eating with you everyday during breaks, Nanami." said Sendoh, smiling.

"Likewise." said Sato.

Nanami rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"Nanami?" asked Sato.

"Huh?"

"Christmas is coming, so…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you spend Christmas with me?" asked Sato.

Sendoh stopped, his fork in mid-air as he listened.

Nanami was silent before she said, "I usually spend my Christmas alone."

"Then make it a special one this year, I…"

"What a coincidence, I was thinking of asking Nanami to come to my house's Christmas party." said Sendoh loudly. "Nanami, why don't you come to my house instead?"

Silence.

"Excuse me, Sendoh, but I ask Nanami first." said Sato frostily.

"But she didn't say yes."

"She didn't say yes to your invitation either," snapped Sato. "Well, Nanami? Who do you want to spend Christmas with?"

Nanami looked at Sato, then at Sendoh.

"I just said that I spent my Christmas alone. Why none of you are listening?" she said in frustration.

"And Sato just said that make it a special one this year." said Sendoh.

"Thanks a lot, Sendoh," said Sato with sarcasm. "So how about it, Nanami?"

"… You two are ridiculous. You really want me to celebrate Christmas with you?"

"Just one of us will be nice." said Sendoh, smiling. "You just need to choose. Of course, if you don't really want to, we won't force you."

Sato frowned but nodded anyway.

Nanami looked at her food, then at the two boys before she said, "Fine, I will go with one of you, but on one condition."

"What?" asked Sato eagerly.

"You two have home-economics classes, right?"

"… Yes." said Sato slowly.

"If I'm not mistaken, the second-years are to do cooking at the second half of the year, correct?"

"Correct." said Sato.

"So bring me the food you make in the class. I will go with the one who can cook the best. And no cheating. I don't want you to buy the food from outside."

Sato went pale while Sendoh smiled again. "How interesting. You are testing your future husband's cooking skills."

Nanami frowned slightly and said, "So? Are you in or not?"

"O-of course I'm in!" said Sato.

"Me too," said Sendoh. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

The next day

"Class, today we are making creamy chicken pie today, so get into your groups and do according to the recipe in your textbook. Turn to page 49…"

"Great, I'm going to be the one cooking again…" grumbled Koshino as he put on his apron. "Sendoh always skives in class…"

"Koshino, go and heat up the oil, will you?" asked a voice.

Koshino looked up and found Sendoh with the apron around his waist, ready to cook. He was looking at his textbook.

"… Eh?"

"Don't 'eh'. Today I'm in charge of everything, don't worry."

"…Oh." said Koshino and he took the bottle of oil from Sendoh. Sendoh picked the ingredients from the containers that were provided by the teacher and tossed them into the bowls.

"Oh yeah, you need to chop up the celery." said Koshino, looking up from his place.

"No problem." sang Sendoh and took out the chopping board. "Give me the knife and the celery."

Koshino handed him the items and Sendoh placed the celery carefully under his fingers before he chopped them neatly and in a fast speed.

"Done. What else is needed for me to chop?"

"Erm, onion."

"Okay." said Sendoh and in 10 seconds, he chopped up the onion as well. "Heat up the pan too, thanks."

Koshino's mouth dropped as Sendoh looked at the book and picked up the garlic. He looked at the chopper in his hand and said, "Fine," before he placed the clove on the chopping board and…

SLAP

… flattened the clove with the side of the chopper. Sendoh then cut the garlic into tiny pieces and put the garlic, onion and celery into a bowl.

"Has the oil heated up?" asked Sendoh, taking out the chicken.

"… Yeah."

"Good," said Sendoh and he just tossed the chicken into the skillet in batches. "Don't touch that."

He then placed the butter into the other pan before throwing the things he had chopped in. He then stirred them together, humming as he did.

(Koshino sweatdropped)

"Give me the flour."

"…Oh! H-hai…" said Koshino and passed Sendoh the flour.

For the next few minutes, Koshino stared in shock and amazement as Sendoh did everything by himself. Sometimes Sendoh just asked Koshino to assist him by handing him some ingredients or stirring the mixture while he himself went to check on other stuff.

The girls near their table were watching Sendoh with admiration as he cooked on his own. They even squealed in excitement while Sendoh wiped the sweat off his forehead while doing his cooking.

"Ne, Koshino-san, can we change group with you in the next class?" they asked to the annoyed Koshino.

"Yeah, whatever."

Sendoh dripped a tiny spoon into the filling and tasted it before he smiled. "Oiishi!"

"Erm, Sendoh?" asked Koshino as Sendoh spooned the filling into a pie plate.

"What?"

"When do you start to learn to cook?"

"Oh I have been cooking since last year, when I helped out in my dad's chalet. This is easy…" said Sendoh, smiling. "Turn on the oven, will you? Thanks."

"…"

Sendoh then put the pie into the oven and turned the dial to let it bake for 30-35 minutes.

As he folded his arms and waited, Sendoh looked at remains on his table.

"Hmm… maybe I…"

* * *

"… What is this, this looks more like a chicken soup than a pie, fail!" said the teacher sternly to the group of girls before Sendoh and Koshino.

"Sorry, Sensei." said the girls as the teacher marched off to Sendoh's table.

"Well, Sendoh-san? How is your food this time?" asked the teacher. "Don't tell me that the mice have stolen away your food like last time."

Sendoh smiled widely. "It's still here, Sensei. I won't let the mice to take this away."

The teacher stared at the beautifully-made chicken pie and her mouth dropped. "… You and Koshino-san made it?"

"I didn't!" said Koshino.

"We did." said Sendoh. "Koshino is too modest."

"Sendoh, I…"

"Don't argue, Koshino. You have helped."

"This looks really nice," said the teacher and cut a piece of the pie to taste it. "… Not bad. 17 points out of 20."

Sendoh smiled. "Thank you so much, sensei."

"But what's that on the pie?"

"Oh, just something." said Sendoh.

The teacher left and Sendoh took the knife. "Here's some for you, Koshino, and the remains are for me and my beloved queen…"

"… Um, no thanks, you and Nanami can eat it." said Koshino looking at the top of the pie, which Sendoh had placed the parsley-made text "To my beloved Nanami".

* * *

Year 1 Class 5

"Nanami!"

Nanami looked up just as Sato sat down beside her. "I'm doing the baked potato today, so here's my work."

He placed the container of baked potato on Nanami's desk.

"Maa, it looks really delicious." said Ran beside Nanami.

"Sorry, it's not for you." said Sato, shrugging.

Sendoh came into the class and straightaway, the girls in the class began to squeal and whisper in excitement.

"Hi." said Sendoh to Sato.

Sato didn't respond.

"Nanami, we are doing chicken pie today and this is for you. Sorry that one piece is missing, my teacher has taken it."

He took out the box and placed it on Nanami's desk.

"So which one are you going to taste first, Nanami?" asked Ran.

Nanami was silent.

Sato glanced at Sendoh before he smiled and said, "Oh well, it doesn't matter…"

He placed his hand casually on the desk and on the edge of Sendoh's box without looking. Naturally, the box toppled over and the pie fell out, over the table and to the floor.

"Ah!" said Sato in exclamation. "So sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You did it on purpose!" snapped Ran.

"I didn't!" said Sato. "It was an accident!"

"Now how is Nanami going to eat Sendoh's pie, baka!"

"Oi, don't call me baka! I told you…"

"Sendoh, now what?" asked Nanami to Sendoh, who was silent the whole time.

Sendoh looked at Nanami and smiled. "Eat Sato's, since he wants to win so much."

"… Hai."

Nanami took the fork from her own lunchbox and took a piece of potato from Sato's container. She ate it and frowned.

"Sato Sempai, the potato is overcooked." she said to Sato.

Sato stopped arguing with Ran and said. "Um, yes… but at least you get to taste mine…"

"Now it's my turn." said Sendoh.

Silence.

"Sendoh, your pie is now on the floor," pointed out Sato. "You want to pick it up and let Nanami to eat it?"

"Of course not." said Sendoh.

"Then…"

Sendoh put his hand in the bag that he had been carrying over his shoulder the whole time and pulled out another box.

"I made another one, just in case my teacher decides to eat the whole of my first pie."

The girls behind Sendoh cheered and the boys yelled, "You go, Sendoh!"

"… What are you, Doraemon?" asked Sato with annoyance.

"No. Poseidon." said Sendoh, grinning as he handed the new box to Nanami. "Here you go, Nanami."

"You," said Ran to Sato. "Go and clean up your mess."

"Not until Nanami has said whom she wants to celebrate Christmas with."

Nanami stared at the box and said, "I want to spend it with Sendoh, Sato Sempai."

"… Nani?" said Sato.

"I don't need to taste his food to see if he's qualified to celebrate Christmas with me. Go and clean up your mess, Sempai."

"But…" started Sato before he sighed. "Fine."

He then went to get the broom as the class clapped.

"Thank you for choosing me, my queen." said Sendoh.

"That's… that's because your first one is ruined." said Nanami, blushing slightly.

Sendoh smiled and said, "Are you going to eat it? I made it especially for you."

"Later. So um, you are going to hold a Christmas party in your house?"

"Yeah, Christmas Eve, that's two weeks from now." said Sendoh, nodding. "It's a formal party."

"So no jeans?"

"No."

"No T-shirts?"

"No."

"Just gowns and tuxedos?"

"Yes… well, just wear your best. Some of my friends are wearing gowns or tuxedos, it's up to you. You can come too, if you like." he said to Ran.

"Really?" said Ran and turned to Nanami. "Let's go then, Nanami!"

"Um… okay."

"Great, it's at 8 o'clock, my house. See you." said Sendoh, winking at her before he left.

"Gowns… I don't even have a gown…" muttered Nanami.

"Oh I heard that Sendoh holds a huge Christmas party last year, those who were invited had to wear jewellery, gowns, tuxedos and so much more," said Ran excitedly.

"Boring." said Sato, still cleaning the place.

"Sore loser." said Ran and turned back to Nanami. "It's like a European king throwing a party, it's so romantic!"

"I don't even have a gown." said Nanami again.

"Don't worry, we will think of something." said Ran. "Oh just imagine, you in a gown in Sendoh's arms…"

"Shut up," said Nanami and she looked at Sendoh's box.

Then she smiled unknowingly.

* * *

Sendoh's Residence

"Okay," said Sendoh with papers in front of him on the desk. "Food catering, check. Guests list, check. Drinks, check. Cleaning up of function hall… no. Uh oh. Better ask the servants to work on that. Christmas tree, check. Decoration, check. Symphony band, check… what else…"

Sendoh pondered with the pencil pressed against his temple. Then, his mind wandered off to the image of him dancing with Nanami. He in his best clothes and Nanami in a gown as they danced to the music…

Sendoh smiled at the thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me. Akai Shuichi and Miyano Akemi come from the manga series "Detective Conan/Case Closed"… but I changed Akai's occupation…

Chapter 16

Christmas Eve

"Goodness, Sendoh really went all out for this party." commented Maki as he and his dancing partner Hiromi stepped into the Sendoh's Function Room where Sendoh held his Christmas party. Maki was wearing dark blue with a black bow while Hiromi was wear a light purple gown.

The pillars were painted light blue with blue and white lights around them. Windows were tinted blue, with beautiful semi-transparent pictures of marine creatures pasted on them. The floor was white marble. There was a white Christmas tree at the far end of the room with blue decorations. The crystal chandelier was bright and beautiful as it hang on the ceiling.

"Any drinks, Maki-san?" asked a servant.

"Eh? Why are they all blue?" asked Maki, looking at the drinks on the tray.

"Sendoh did it." said a voice and the couple to see Rukawa holding a glass with blue liquid. He looked extremely suave with his black tuxedo and black bow.

"Almost everything is blue this year, because it associated with the sea. 3 guesses who Sendoh did it for. What an idiot." said Rukawa as he drank.

"Rukawa-san, where is your partner?" asked Hiromi.

"… Is it compulsory to bring one?"

"Oi." said Maki, with a tone that said "Mind your manners with my girl".

Rukawa shrugged and said, "She's not here."

"Is she here yet?" asked a voice and Sendoh came out from nowhere and looked over Rukawa's shoulder.

"Look for her yourself." said Rukawa with annoyance.

"Do I look okay?" asked Sendoh. He was wearing a blue suit with his collar unbuttoned stylishly. His cufflinks were slivery blue with the shape of diamonds.

"I don't want to answer." said Rukawa. "I have answered you too many times."

"You look great." said Hiromi.

"Thank you!" said Sendoh. "Now I'm going to find my queen…"

"Idiot." muttered Rukawa.

"Rukawa, where's yours?" asked Sendoh, grinning.

Rukawa frowned. "Do you want your attire to be stained with my drink?"

"I don't know, maybe I should go home…" said Nanami nervously when Kawasaki's car pulled up outside Sendoh's house.

"Oh no, you don't!" said Sanae firmly, who was sitting at the front seat. "I spent hours on your appearance, don't you waste my effort!"

"I didn't ask you to…" muttered Nanami.

"You looked too much like a peasant in the first place. I don't want you to waste your dress." said Sanae. "Now are you getting off?"

"Umm…"

"Come on, Nanami, you look fabulous." said Kawasaki, smiling.

"…"

Suddenly, the passenger's door opened and a man in a suit looked in. "Are you getting off, Miss?"

"Um… okay…" said Nanami and got out of the car.

"Can I park the car for you, Sir?" asked the attendant to Kawasaki.

"No thanks, we are not coming back." said Sanae.

"Sis!"

"Be brave. You will be all right. Enjoy your evening." said Sanae, smiling before Kawasaki waved goodbye and drove off.

Nanami turned and swallowed. "Okay, here goes nothing…"

"Follow me, Miss." said a servant kindly and Nanami followed him.

Nanami entered the room and stared at the decoration in awe. All the people around her were talking softly and laughing elegantly. Nanami couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable among all the people from high society.

"Nakagawa Nanami? Is that you?"

Nanami turned to see a tall beautiful lady with a light green dress. "A-Akemi? Miyano Akemi?"

"Hi!" said Akemi cheerfully. "I haven't seen you since your sister and I have graduated from university! How is your sister?"

"Fine."

"You look great!" said Akemi, smiling.

"Do I?" asked Nanami, tugging her attire. It was a long light blue dress with a belt of white pearls. Her wrist had a sliver bracelet with dolphins dangling on it. Her hair was pinned up, clipped with a clip with blue pearls. Even her earrings matched her outfit as they were light blue pearls. Her sandals were sliver blue with tiny pearls decorating them.

Akemi nodded. "Where's your sister?"

"She's not coming."

"Oh… oh yes, I need to introduce to you my fiancé… Shuichi!" she called and a man turned around from the refreshments table. He was tall, with slight wavy black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. There were slight dark circles under his eyes, but they looked okay on him.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Come…" said Akemi and pulled the man over. "This is Akai Shuichi, my fiance. We are getting married next month."

"Really? Congratulations!" said Nanami.

Shuichi, this is Nakagawa Nanami, my classmate's sister."

"…Nakagawa… Nanami?" asked Shuichi slowly and he frowned. "... Where have I heard that name?"

"Mou, you have worked too much, every name seems suspicious to you…" said Akemi, pushing Shuichi's temple with her finger.

"Ouch."

"Huh?" asked Nanami.

"Shuichi is a…" started Akemi.

"Attention everyone!" said a voice and everyone turned to see Sendoh holding a microphone at the music band. "Thank you for coming to the Christmas party. I'm honoured to hold this party personally for the first time, I hope that you all enjoyed yourself!"

Everyone applauded.

"Now without further ado, let me start the first dance of the evening, with my partner… Nakagawa Nanami!"

A spotlight came and shone on Nanami directly.

"What the… since when…" started Nanami as Sendoh came over, smiling.

"May I have this dance, Nanami?" asked Sendoh, giving out his hand.

"Um…"

"Go, Nanami!" said Akemi excitedly.

Nanami nodded and gave Sendoh her hand. Straightaway, Sendoh grabbed her waist and Nanami sucked in her breath as Sendoh's hand touched her.

"Oi, what are you…"

"Dancing, what else? Have you seen 2 people dancing a waltz without touching each other?"

The music band played a very slow, waltz-like version of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" and Nanami went quiet as she let Sendoh to guide her to dance.

At first, Nanami was sure that she would step on Sendoh's foot, but as the dance went on, she felt easier and danced with him elegantly.

The rest of the guests started to dance as well.

"Nakagawa Nanami…" muttered Akai to himself as he tried to remember the name.

"Come on, Shuichi, let's dance!" said Akemi happily.

"Oh… okay." said Akai, still looking at Nanami as he went.

_"Darn… I can't remember where I have seen that face…"_ thought Akai as he put his hands on Akemi.

"You looked beautiful." said Sendoh quietly.

"Yeah right."

"I mean it!" said Sendoh sincerely.

Nanami looked at him and Sendoh smiled.

"Sendoh Akira… why do you have to pick me? I'm too tom-boyish and fierce…"

"Yeah, I know."

Nanami frowned at Sendoh. "Oi…"

"But you are beautiful, gentle to animals and have a kind-heart."

Then he leaned close and said, "I will never go wrong with my choices. You are indeed my queen."

Nanami blushed at his words and that's when the music ended. "… That's… corny."

Sendoh shrugged. "I can't think of other words to say, sorry. Want to do another dance?"

"… Why not?" said Nanami and she smiled as Sendoh took her waist again.

Nanami never understood why the princess and the prince would always be shown dancing together at the end of movies, now she understood.

It's magical, it's romantic…

It's love.

"Yare yare, Sendoh is still dancing with his queen." said Maki as he drank his drink.

"I think they are going to dance the whole night." said Hiromi, smiling.

"Ah, Akai-san!" said Maki when he spotted the man talking to his friends nearby.

Akai turned. "… Maki-san?"

Maki smiled. "Nice seeing you here. Thank you for helping my father last time."

Akai smiled back. "It's a small case. Your father is a famous lawyer and a good friend of my father's. I can't sit back and watch him being framed for corruption, right?"

"Right."

"Shinichi, look! Nanami is leaning on Sendoh!" said Hiromi, laughing pleasantly.

"She's having a good time." said Maki, smiling.

"Nanami… you know her?" asked Akai.

"Sendoh have been talking non-stop about her." said Maki, shaking his head. "He has gone sick with love-sickness ever since he saw her swimming in the sea."

"… Is she from Tokyo as well?"

"No, I heard that she's from Osaka, why?"

"Osaka… that's it, I remember now…"

"What is it?" asked Maki curiously.

"Ah, nothing…" said Akai and he went off to find Akemi.

"Here, Merry Christmas." said Sendoh after they have danced for the 5th time and had decided to rest.

"What is it?" asked Nanami.

"Go home and open it."

"… Sea anemones again?"

Sendoh shook his head, smiling.

Nanami held the present and smiled. "Thank you…"

"Can you thank me by giving me a kiss?" asked Sendoh hopefully.

"Why?"

Sendoh pointed up and Nanami looked up to see a bunch of mistletoe hanging from the streamers.

"Ah…I think I will go away…" said Nanami.

"Ah…" said Sendoh slowly without showing his disappointment.

"Joking." said Nanami and quickly, she planted a kiss on Sendoh's cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Sendoh was still as he blinked.

"I, um… I better go and get a drink…" said Nanami shyly and she walked off quickly.

Sendoh watched Nanami went as he touched his cheek with amazement. "Oh gods, she kissed me. Oh my gods…"

"…Idiot." muttered Rukawa, who was watching the whole thing.

"Kaede? What are you doing?"

Nanami went to a part of the room where no one was present and looked at her present. It was a gift from Sendoh Akira…

Her king.

Her Poseidon.

Smiling in delight, Nanami hugged the present gently. She just couldn't stop smiling…

"Nanami?"

"Eh? What?" asked Nanami in shock when someone called her. It was Akemi.

"Your cheeks are so red."

"Really? S, Sister must put too much blusher…she's just…" stammered Nanami.

"Don't lie, I know how you feel right now." said Akemi, winking. She then handed an envelope to Nanami. "Shuichi and I have to go now, so I'm giving the wedding invitation to you now. You and Sanae must come."

"Oh okay!" said Nanami, taking the envelope. "By the way, what did you say that your fiancé was?"

"Oh that! Shuichi is a police inspector."

Nanami went pale at the sentence straightaway.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: None of the SD characters belong to me. Akai Shuichi and Miyano Akemi come from the manga series "Detective Conan/Case Closed"… but I changed Akai's occupation…

Chapter 17

Sendoh dialed on his phone in his bedroom and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hai, Nakagawa Residence."

"Hey, are you still awake?" Sendoh asked softly.

"…"

"Hello? Er, you are Nanami, right?" Sendoh asked uncertainly.

"Yes…"

"Have you opened my present? I hope that you like it, I searched for it for quite a while…"

"Yes, the small statue of a mermaid is beautiful…"

"Reminds me of you." Sendoh said directly.

"…Sendoh Akira, I think we better stop seeing each other from now on."

Sendoh blinked, thinking that he had heard incorrectly. "Nani?"

"I say… you better stay away from me from now on, don't call me again."

"O-oi, chotto matte, why…"

"I mean it, it's for your own good."

"What…"

"Goodbye."

CLICK

"Oi! Moshi moshi! What the…" Sendoh dialed the number again but nobody picked up the phone. "Where have I done wrong?"

A few days later

Maki Residence

"So? Did she pick up the next day?" asked Maki as he looked at his computer.

"No." said Sendoh flatly. "I called every hour and for a few days, but there's no one picking up. She said it's for my own good. What does that mean? I feel miserable now!"

"Hmm… the Finance is down…" mumbled Maki, looking at the computer.

"Add more tax houses," said Rukawa. "And stop building gardens and pillars, you are crowding the city and wasting money."

"My people need appeal in their neighbourhood, otherwise they won't improve their housing and more people won't come in. My finance will be worse if less people pay the taxes." said Maki, looking at Rukawa.

"Oh. Oi, look at that area, how long have you stopped giving the people living in that place water?" Rukawa pointed at the screen.

"I did, I… oh, the water fountain collapsed… I must have closed the report without looking at it…"

"Oi, are you two listening?" demanded Sendoh. "I'm having a major problem here!"

Rukawa and Maki looked away from the screen featuring "Zeus: Master of Olympus", a game that enabled the player to build and rule cities in Ancient Greece.

"We are listening, Sendoh." said Maki calmly as Rukawa sighed and took over Maki's mouse.

"So now what am I going to do?" asked Sendoh. "What's happening?"

"Aho, she must have done something wrong in the past, definitely." said Rukawa, his chin resting on his hand. "Go check up on her past or something. Go ask that annoying junior of yours."

"Rukawa, if it's something major, I don't think she will let other people know about it easily." said Maki. "Sendoh, she's behaving okay during the party, right?"

"Right. Then she's just acting weird after the party…"

"Must have seen something or someone in the party that makes her act that way." said Maki. "Oi, Rukawa, what did you just do?" he asked, looking at the screen. "You just started a war between my city and Athens!"

"I didn't. They just barged in, what do you expect me to do?" asked Rukawa, rolling his eyes.

"Fight back then!" said Maki, taking over the mouse. "I can't let my city to become a colony!"

"Whom did she see at the party?" said Sendoh, thinking. "Only Akai and his fiancée…and then I took her to dance."

"Akai? What's his occupation?" asked Rukawa.

"Police Inspector, but I think he's going to be promoted to Chief Inspector next month…"

"There you go, the police."

"Wha… Rukawa Kaede! You don't think…" started Sendoh.

"I did."

"She can't be."

"She can."

"Not really linked, but there's a possibility." said Maki, leaning back onto his chair. "Phew, finally win the war…"

"Now you are going to spend tons on fixing those damages that the war has created…" said Rukawa. "You should have pay money to Athens and get it done with in the first place."

"And make me lost face in front of my allies?" asked Maki.

"She can't be." said Sendoh again to himself.

"Akai worked in Osaka once before he got transferred back to Kanagawa and Nanami is from Osaka. Come to think of it, that junior of yours is from Osaka too, go ask his sister." said Maki.

Sendoh shook his head. "She can't be."

"Suit yourself." said Maki and looked back at the screen. "Ahhh, my city's population has gone down due to the war!"

"…"

Sendoh didn't go and find out about Nanami like what Maki had suggested, instead, when he got back to school, he got a nasty shock.

"Sendoh! Come and see, this is…" said Koshino, dragging Sendoh to the row of lockers that they had. Sendoh's locker was surrounded with people, all pointing and whispering.

"Look at this!" said Koshino, pushing Sendoh to the front.

All Sendoh saw was spray painted words saying: "Stop going out with Nanami!"

"And go look at the Nanami's locker, it's terrible." said Koshino. "I heard that she received a box of dead rats and…"

Straightaway, Sendoh went to Nanami's locker. There were people looking at her locker too and Sendoh managed to get through to see the words on her locker:

"Get away from here, murderer!"

"M…Murderer?" whispered Sendoh.

"Nanami isn't a murderer!" said Ran furiously. "She's innocent!"

"She doesn't look like one…" said a student slowly.

"Now what, Sendoh?" asked Koshino.

Nanami didn't go to school that day. She stayed at home with the blanket over her head.

"I didn't kill him on purpose, I swear…" she mumbled.

Flashes of her past went through her mind like a crazy carousel. "It was an accident… he just…"

She squeezed her eyes shut but she couldn't stop the screaming in her head.

After school, Sendoh was walking on the street with his bag over his shoulder, looking deep in thought.

"_Murderer? Is it true, Nanami? My goddess…"_ thought Sendoh as he walked.

He walked until the pedestrian crossing and looked up at the green-man light.

That's when he saw Akai Shuichi walking at the other side of the road with a lit cigarette between his lips and his hands in his pockets.

"…Akai?"

Akai continued to walk and stop in front of a café where he met up with a girl. And that girl was definitely not his fiancée Akemi.

It was Sanae, Nanami's sister.

They talked for a while before they went into the café. Sendoh waited impatiently for the green-man to be on and he ran across the road right when it was on.

"_Akai is meeting up with Sanae… something must be up…_" he thought as he went into the café as well.

"Welcome! Table for one, Sir?" asked the waitress.

"Um yeah… I will choose the table myself." said Sendoh when he saw Akai and Sanae sitting by the window.

He saw the magazines provided by the café and took one. Quickly, he walked to the table behind Akai and Sanae with his face practically glued to the magazine and sat down.

"Drink for you?" asked the waitress.

"…Water." whispered Sendoh.

As soon as the waitress walked away, Sendoh leaned backward slightly to listen.

"Congratulations on your engagement!" said Sanae. "I'm so happy for you and Akemi, you two are made for each other."

"Thank you." Akai. "You are coming for the wedding right?"

"Right. Have you two taken your wedding photos yet?"

"I was too busy. We didn't take them until last month."

"How is Akemi, is she well?"

"Very good."

"I remember her saying that she wants to go France for honeymoon when we were back in university, but now…"

Sendoh frowned. Looks like the two met up for a bit catching up, that's all…

"Sanae?"

"What?"

"Get to the point. You didn't just call me here to talk about my upcoming wedding, right?"

"Eto…" Sanae laughed nervously. "Can't fool you, huh?"

"…"

"Akai, you know about my sister, Nanami, right?"

"Heard of that. I didn't handle her case back in Osaka. Didn't expect that Akemi knows her."

"And the case remains unsolved."

"Now that I have seen her, I think I will convince the people above to let me to reopen it."

"Here's your water." said the waitress, giving Sendoh his glass.

"Thanks."

"Akai, she's innocent." said Sanae from behind.

"I guess so." said Shuichi before crashing the cigarette onto the ashtray.

"She didn't, Akai, I know that she didn't… and she's the victim, Akai, didn't you read her file?"

"I did."

"And?"

"That could be seen as a motive, Sanae."

"Akai, my sister… she's traumatized. She was raped before the murder, how could she kill my stepfather?" said Sanae in a low voice.

Sendoh took in a sharp breath. Did he hear correctly? Nanami was…

"I need to look further. But now we can't talk anymore." said Akai.

"Why?"

"Because Sendoh is behind us and is listening to whatever we are saying."

Sendoh turned his head and found Sanae and Akai looking at him.

"Sendoh! You… you have heard…" asked Sanae, her face pale.

"H-Hi." said Sendoh, trying to smile. "I um, didn't hear much, really… I, I better go, Maki and Rukawa are waiting for me to… play basketball."

Before Sanae could reply, Sendoh turned around and ran off.

"Oh no." groaned Sanae, buried her face in her hands.

Sendoh got out of the café and didn't stop running until he reached a park. Sitting down at the bench, he breathed heavily as he thought of Sanae's words.

"_My sister… she's traumatized. She was raped before the murder, how could she kill my stepfather?"_

So Nanami was being raped… and then out of anger, she…

Did she?

She couldn't have! She's his goddess, his queen, his…

"_But so what?"_ asked his mind.

Sendoh kept on thinking until he groaned in frustration and knocked his head with his knuckles. His mind was in a mess. What now?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Sayonara!"

"Ja ne!"

Maki was walking out of the Kainan University High School when he spotted a familiar boy with spiky hair sitting at the bus stop outside his school, looking down at the ground.

"What the…" Maki rolled his eyes and went to the Ryonan Ace Player. "Oi, Sendoh-kun, what are you doing here instead of hanging around Nanami-san in Ryonan?"

He kicked Sendoh's foot as he said that.

"Sendoh?"

Sendoh lifted his head and Maki moved backwards with a slight shock on his face. Sendoh looked troubled, his eyes were filled with distress. Suddenly he just looked older than usual, much older-looking than himself, Maki had to admit.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Maki-kun… I got a problem here… Can we talk?"

"…Sure. Want me to get Rukawa?"

"…Yeah."

***

"So you are saying…" said Maki, his hands opening the can of coffee he had bought for himself.

"That's her secret." said Sendoh solemnly as he looked up to the sky from where he was sitting, which was a swing in the playground, together with Maki and Rukawa. "Rape and murder."

"Did you listen correctly?" asked Rukawa and drank his Cola.

"I did!" said Sendoh and crushed the Pocari Sweat can he had in his hand. "Oh how I wish that this is only a dream… I try to think of this in an optimistic way, but I can't! I can't think of any good way to view this!"

"…Maybe I should call Akai out and get this whole thing cleared, maybe things isn't as bad as you think…" started Maki.

"It's rape, Maki-kun, rape!" said Sendoh hysterically. "How could it be wrong?"

"I think what Maki means is go and ask Akai about the case and what it's about." said Rukawa flatly.

"… Okay! Come on, let's go!" said Sendoh, getting up and grabbed hold of Maki and Rukawa. "To the police headquarters!"

"Now?" asked Maki. "I have a dinner date with Hiromi later!"

"And I…" said Rukawa. "Have something on."

"Please!" begged Sendoh. "I don't want to go by myself, it's too much!"

"Wait, you just said that you saw Akai today right? That probably he's on leave or something, he can't be going off to see Nanami-san's sister in the middle of work…" said Maki suddenly and Rukawa nodded.

"Then… call him up in the police headquarters, maybe he's back, come on!" said Sendoh and dragged his two friends to a phone booth.

Quickly, Sendoh picked up the phone off the set. "Oi, any one of you have some coins?"

Maki shook his head and Rukawa dug a few coins for Sendoh. "Remember to pay me back."

"Thanks," said Sendoh and started to put the coins into the slot before he dialed. "…Moshi moshi, is this the police headquarters? I'm looking for Inspector Akai Shuichi, is he around? No? Ja, can I have his personal number? It's urgent… no? Oh… all right, thanks… matte, is he around tomorrow? Can you fix an appointment with him for me? It's really important… I'm Sendoh Akira. Sure, he knows me. 1pm? No problem… Arigato."

"He's not around, but I manage to fix an appointment at tomorrow." said Sendoh when he hang up.

"Tomorrow?" asked Maki.

Sendoh nodded. "Tomorrow I will know everything… I can't wait that long!" he cried hysterically.

"Uh oh." said Maki and looked at Rukawa. "I… better go."

He turned around to go when Sendoh grabbed him. "Maki! Do you know Akai's personal number?"

"Of course I don't!"

"I only have his address…ah? How could I be so dumb? Let's go and visit him right now!" said Sendoh.

"You go," said Rukawa coolly. "I don't want to do this, it's ridiculous."

"Come on, Rukawa, don't you want your best friend to be happy?" pouted Sendoh.

"I really have something on." said Rukawa.

"…"

"I will go with you, Sendoh." said Maki finally.

"Really?" asked Sendoh, brightened up.

"I think Hiromi will understand."

***

Ding dong. Sendoh pressed the doorbell of a single storey house.

"Hai?" said a female voice through the intercom.

"Erm, I'm looking for Akai-san."

"Douzo." said the voice and the gate opened automatically.

Maki and Sendoh went through the gate and the front door opened to reveal Akemi, Akai's fiancée.

"Sendoh-san?"

"Um, hi," said Sendoh. "This is my friend, Maki. Akai-san knows him."

"Konnichiwa," said Akemi, bowing slightly. "Shuichi is in his study, I will go and call him… come in and sit down."

"Sorry for any disturbance." said Sendoh and Maki as they went into the living room and sat down.

"Oh my gods… what is Akai going to say, Maki?" asked Sendoh nervously, his hands clasped together.

"How would I know?" asked Maki back.

"What if he says that Nanami is guilty of murder and she's an escaped criminal or something…"

"She isn't." said a voice.

Maki and Sendoh turned to see Akai walking into the living room. He had a folder in his hands.

"Hello Sendoh-san, Maki-san." said Akai calmly. "I know that Sendoh will come and look for me, but I didn't expect so soon."

"Did you just say…" started Sendoh.

Akai nodded. "Nanami isn't an escaped criminal."

"Then…"

"Let me start the whole thing." said Akai as he opened his folder. He then took out photos of a crime scene, where there's a shape of a body on the floor, just like in the movies.

"Hai." said Akemi as she placed drinks on the table for Sendoh and Maki.

"Thanks." said the two politely.

"No problem." said Akemi cheerfully and she turned to Akai. "Shuichi, I'm going out now."

"Okay, be back early."

Akemi smiled and she left.

"Anyway, Nanami and her family lived in Osaka years ago. When she was nine, her parents got a divorce." continued Akai.

"Then her mother remarried. Just like in the movies, her step-father had no paternal feelings for his stepdaughters. Now, Sanae, Nanami's sister, was away in Tokyo for university, leaving only her alone in the house with her mother and step-father. Whenever her mother was away, her stepfather will flirt with Nanami and try to get close to her. Of course, being a young girl, she didn't understand much and thought that he was just playing with her. Everytime when she swam in her family's swimming pool at the backyard, her stepfather would join in and Nanami just let him."

"When she was 13, her stepfather went worse and started to touch her whenever he had a chance. After their mother passed away, Sanae returned to Osaka to work. But she's a reporter, still new and had a lot to learn, so she's often away and couldn't help much. Nanami didn't tell Sanae about her situation because her step-father had threatened her not to."

"One evening, Nanami came home from her swimming practice and found her stepfather lying in his room. She tried to ignore him as usual, but then he grabbed her and pushed her down onto the bed. He tore open her dress and… raped her."

"Stop." said Sendoh suddenly, his hands trembled as he breathed heavily. Images of Nanami being raped went round and round in his mind like a carousal and he couldn't stop them. He could even hear Nanami crying out loud as if he was there. He squeezed his eyes shut for quite a while before he spoke in a broken voice. "And… and then?"

"According to the report, Sanae got home and found their step-father dead at the bottom of the stairs. Her sister was found sitting outside the bedroom. It was suspected that Nanami pushed their step-father down the stairs in anger after the rape, but there's not much evidence, so she was released."

"I believe that she was traumatized by this incident, so that's why her sister decided to apply for a transfer to work here in Kanagawa, away from Osaka, and they moved here. Nanami was able to start a new life here… too bad, someone has found out about that incident."

"Sendoh, Nanami is innocent, I'm sure of it. We just need enough proof that her step-father's death is an accident."

"…" Sendoh didn't say a word.

"Thank you, Akai." said Maki, after looking at his friend.

****

The next day

Nanami walked to Ryonan High and on the way to her classroom, she heard whispers surrounding her and people pointing at her. When she turned to look at them, they either looked at her in disgust or turned away.

When she arrived at her locker, she found her locker had sprayed black and red words that said, "Murderer', "Whore".

"Nan… nandayo?" demanded the Disciple Master from behind. "Oi, whoever did this, I'm going to catch you for vandalism!"

Nanami tried to ignore the words and opened her locker, only to find that someone had poured water through the vents of her locker and wet everything inside.

***

It took all of Nanami's strength to bear the morning's lessons, with the boys behind her desk giggling at her and girls saying, "Sendoh has better to stop courting her, she's so dirty…"

"She's not his goddess after all…"

When the bell rang, Nanami took her bag and dashed out of the classroom. She kept on going until she bumped into some boys at the school grounds.

"Oi, where are you going?" asked one of the boys, smiling.

"I…" stammered Nanami.

"I have heard… you have experience in that area, right?" asked the other and the boys snickered.

"Care to share it with us?"

Nanami backed away in fear and the boys moved closer.

"Come on, I thought you won't be scared after the first time…" said the first boy.

Just then, a basketball came and it hit the boy directly on the back of his head.

"Oi! Which bastard…"

"Ah… gomen, my hand slipped." said Sendoh as he came over to pick up his basketball.

"Oi, Sendoh, your goddess here is imperfect, what do you think of her now?" asked the boy, rubbing his head.

"Or… have you done it with her already, she's experienced after all."

Sendoh looked at Nanami, who looked away. He then looked at the boys and replied, "Gomen… but um, whatever she's like is none of my business."

"Eh?" asked the boys.

"But she's your…"

"Didn't you guys have a class or something? You don't want to get caught for detention, right?" asked Sendoh, smiling.

The boys looked at Sendoh.

"You are no fun." said the boys and they left.

Sendoh turned to look at Nanami.

"Sendoh, I…" started Nanami.

"…I better go. I have a match tomorrow, I need to practice." said Sendoh quietly and he left.

Nanami watched as Sendoh left and she sniffled. Even Sendoh was giving her a cold shoulder now.

***

Akai flipped through the documents that recorded Nanami's case and read carefully, in case there's anything that had been left out.

"The victim died from a broken neck… so he must have slipped if Nanami didn't push him. Hmm… okay, so he's a drinker, but there's not much alcohol in his blood system… why did he suddenly slip… hmm? What's this beside the body?…"

***

That night, Kawasaki and Sanae decided to bring Nanami out for a bit of fresh air. At first, they thought that she would refuse, but she agreed.

"So how's your basketball team, Kawasaki Sempai?" asked Nanami, smiling as she ate her ramen.

The couple stared at her in surprise before Sanae nudged Kawasaki with her elbow.

"Err, okay… actually it's fine as long as they like basketball, we don't care if we could get victory all the time…"

"Sis, since Kawasaki Sempai is such a nice guy, why don't you two get married as long as possible?" teased Nanami.

Sanae blushed as Kawasaki busied himself with his ramen.

"I want to see you in a wedding gown."

'I'm not ready yet." said Sanae uncomfortably.

"Me..." said Kawasaki and he actually choked on his soup and he coughed.

"Mou…' said Sanae and she slapped Kawasaki's back. "Drink slowly…"

"Maa, I envy you two so much." said Nanami. "If only Sendoh Akira could…'

The two looked at her.

Nanami shook her head and smiled. "Sis, I want to go to the movies! But not romance, please…"

***

"Whee, I had so much fun!" said Nanami, jumping out from Kawasaki's car and practically skipping into the house.

Sanae stepped out as well and Kawasaki took her hand. "Sanae… do you think your sister is all right? I heard from my student, his cousin is in Ryonan and…"

"She's happy… too happy. She does look a bit weird." said Sanae. "I better keep a close watch on her from now on."

Kawasaki nodded. "Call me if there's anything."

Sanae nodded. "Okay, bye…"

Silence as the two shared a kiss.

***

Nanami watched the scene outside the house and she went to her room. She took out a piece of paper and started to write.

Knock knock.

"Ah… come in."

Sanae came in.

"Eh? Why didn't you stay longer outside with Kawasaki Sempai, Sis?" asked Nanami cheerfully.

"Nanami, are you all right?" asked Sanae.

"Hmm? What?"

"…Nanami, what are you writing?" asked Sanae.

"Oh, just my essay." said Nanami, holding up her paper. "See?"

"An English essay? About your dream job?"

Nanami nodded. "I want to be a professional swimmer."

"I see…"

"Anything else, Sis?" asked Nanami.

"Nanami… how's things in school?"

Nanami stopped writing. Then she smiled. "Bad, very bad. But then…" she sighed. "I think I will bear with it."

"How's Sendoh?"

"He fled." Nanami laughed. "He isn't serious about me after all. I mean, who would after hearing that I have been raped and accused of murder? Never mind, I will have another who won't mind, someday…"

"…"

"Gomen, sis, but I need to work on my essay now…"

"Oh, then I better go… good luck on your essay, Nanami." said Sanae and she left.

Nanami just continued to write.

***

The next morning.

"Ryonan! Ryonan!" cried the cheerleading team at the stadium.

"It's just a warm-up before the Winter Games and the whole place is packed…" said Rukawa as he and Maki sat down at the audience seats.

"It's Ryonan after all." said Maki.

"Oi, how's Sendoh?" asked Rukawa.

"Not good, he looked very down after hearing about Nanami's incident." said Maki and sighed. "That kid is just so…"

"Does he really like her?" asked Rukawa suddenly. "When that idiot sees something he likes, he will give chase, but when he finds something wrong in it, he drops it…"

Maki was silent, then he said, "I don't think Sendoh views her as a thing."

***

In the changing room.

Sendoh was humming as he tied up his shoelaces. Koshino stared at him.

"Oi, Sendoh?"

"What?" asked Sendoh, smiling.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? I'm all right! Is there anything wrong?" asked Sendoh.

"Just that… well, Nanami-san…" said Koshino.

At the name, Sendoh brightened up and said, "Don't worry! Just a small misunderstanding! I have thought it through… I will look her up after the match… maybe I will ask her to go to the movies with me… wait, does she like movies?"

As Sendoh rattled on, Hikoichi asked Koshino, "Didn't he know about Nanami-san?"

Koshino shrugged.

Just then, Sanae ran into the changing room, screaming, "Sendoh!"

Everyone turned their heads at Sanae.

"Ah, it's my future sister-in-law!" cried Sendoh and he ran to Sanae. "How's my queen?"

Sanae stared at Sendoh and said, 'What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, just a bit of love-sickness… I…"

"Nanami is missing!"

Sendoh's smile faded and asked, "What?"

Sanae handed Sendoh a piece of paper. At the beginning, it was written in English, about Nanami's dream being a professional swimmer. And then, it said,

"_That's my dream… before. Now that my schoolmates look down on me and the only boy I have ever opened my heart to has given up on me when he heard about my case, my dream has been crushed. Nobody will like me now. Sister, I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. No matter where we go, there's still people who know about the incident and view me as a murderer. I wish you happiness… _

_Sayonara_

_Nanami." _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"What the…. why isn't the game starting?" asked Maki in puzzlement when the time for the game had come.

Rukawa shrugged.

"Ryonan! Ryonan!" shouted the cheering team in the seats.

"Where are they?"

"Maki! Rukawa!" shouted Sendoh as he ran up to them in the spectators' seats.

"Oh my, it's Sendoh!" said the rest of spectators.

"Where?"

"Over there!"

"Sendoh? I thought you were supposed to be down there, on the court?" asked Maki.

"No time for that!" exclaimed Sendoh frantically. "My queen, no, Nanami is missing!"

"Huh?" asked Maki and Rukawa at the same time.

"Look at this!" said Sendoh, shoving Nanami's essay into their hands.

Maki and Rukawa read quickly and Maki said, "This is bad. Any idea where she might have gone to?"

Sendoh scratched the back of his head. "Umm…"

"Maybe somewhere that she likes?" suggested Rukawa.

Sendoh stared at Rukawa and thought for a while. "…I think I know where she has gone to. Thanks, I'm going to get her before it's too late!"

He then dashed down the stairs.

"Sendoh! What about the game? Wait, who cares about the game now?" said Maki as he stood up.

"The Ryonan coach." said Rukawa dryly.

"I guess we two have to explain to him before he blows up or something, come on." said Maki and walked down the stairs.

Rukawa sighed before he stood up and followed Maki as well.

***

"Nanami!" called Sendoh as he ran along the beach, praying hard that she was there, as it's her favourite place and… well, that was where they first met…

"Nanami!"

And Sendoh saw her.

Nanami walking on the jetty, towards the sea. She didn't slow down even though she was reaching the end.

"Nanami!" yelled Sendoh as he ran up onto the jetty. "Stop!"

Nanami didn't hear him. She closed her eyes and…

SPLASH

"Nanami!" Sendoh reached the end of the jetty and looked down into the waters.

There was not even a sign of struggle in the waters. Nanami was already determined to drown herself.

Sendoh removed his jersey in a quick speed and he took a deep breath before he jumped into the waters as well.

At first he couldn't find Nanami, but when he looked down, he found her, sinking further and further into the bottom. Quickly, he reached out and took her hand to pull her up to him. Nanami's eyes were closed, as if she's already slipping into unconsciousness.

Sendoh swam up with Nanami and resurfaced. As he swam towards the shore, the water was getting shallow, so he moved and carried Nanami in his arms instead.

When he's completely out of the water, he placed Nanami down onto the sand.

Sendoh looked down at Nanami as he tried to remember what he had learned during the first aid class that his coach had dragged him into when he became the Captain. He said that it's important for the captain to learn, in case anyone fainted in court.

First he tilted Nanami's head and lifted her chin before he checked if there's anything in her mouth, when there's nothing, he looked at Nanami's chest and paused to listen for any breathing sounds.

There wasn't any. Nanami wasn't breathing.

Quickly, Sendoh lowered his head down and sealed his lips around her mouth to deliver 2 breaths.

When Nanami wasn't moving, Sendoh had no choice but to start CPR. As he pumped Nanami's chest, he started to pray hard. To the god of the sea, Poseidon.

"Poseidon, please don't take Nanami away, please…"

At first, there was nothing. And then, Nanami began to cough and water came out from her mouth.

"Nanami!" said Sendoh and was about to carry her up when he remembered that he needed to roll her over into recovery position. And gently, he did.

"Nanami, are you all right now?" asked Sendoh anxiously.

Nanami stayed in the position for a while as she opened her eyes. Her eyes turned to Sendoh and asked weakly, "…Sendoh?"

"Thank the gods… for a moment I thought I was going to lose you…" said Sendoh, sighing in relief.

"…You saved me?" asked Nanami.

Sendoh nodded.

"But I thought…" started Nanami as she tried to get up.

Sendoh helped her, and holding her in his arms, he said, "Thought what? Yeah, I did get a bit of shock when I heard about your past, and did try to stay away from you, so sorry about that."

"You…"

"But then I found out that I couldn't forget you! I had thought for a very long time, and discovered that I liked you too much, so much that I'm willing to accept everything about you, even your faults and your past. Even if you have murdered someone, that is in the past. What's important is now. You aren't just a thing that could be replaced, you are my one and only Nanami, my pure goddess, my queen."

"…Sendoh Akira… you mean it?"

Sendoh raised his hand, "This sounds corny and lame, but really, I mean it. I swear on the name of Poseidon, right in front of his domain!" he ended with a shout towards the sea. "Come and get me if you think that I'm lying, Poseidon!"

His shout was lost in the sea, which remained calm.

Sendoh then grinned at Nanami, "See? Poseidon could prove that I'm not lying!"

"… Sendoh Akira, you really are an idiot." said Nanami finally when she managed to sit upright.

"If I'm not, will you still like me?" asked Sendoh.

Nanami blushed at his words. "W-wait, I didn't say that I like you!"

"You did, in your so-called essay, your sister showed it to me."

"I only said that I opened your heart to you, that doesn't…" started Nanami and Sendoh leaned forward suddenly to kiss her.

For a moment, Nanami was still with shock and didn't kiss Sendoh back at all. Her mind was blank and she couldn't breathe…

Sendoh leaned back straightaway and said, "Sorry, couldn't resist…"

Sendoh looked at Nanami's face and frowned. "Am I really such a bad kisser? I have never kissed any girls before, unless you counted Koshino's girlfriend, but really, that was only a few seconds and was an accident. Took me a week and a lot of pain to explain to Koshino that I'm not interested in…"

Nanami then pulled Sendoh towards her and kissed him. Sendoh smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

The long silence was then broken with Sendoh's whisper of, "Accept me, Nanami…"

Nanami leaned her head against Sendoh's and said, "Okay, so I have lost to you…"

Sendoh smiled but then, his smile faded. "Oh no."

Nanami looked at Sendoh. "What is it?"

"…My coach is going to kill me."

***

After sending Nanami to the hospital for a check-up, Sendoh headed straight back to Ryonan to turn himself in to Coach Taoka. Taoka stared at Sendoh as he explained and the older man sighed.

"The team lost the game by 20 points."

"…Sorry."

Taoka shrugged. "Maki from Kainan and Rukawa from Shohoku had told me everything. And Nanami-san's sister had shown me the letter. You have to go and save a life. I can't stop you from saving a life, can I?"

"…"

"…Go, just go." said Taoka as he leaned back onto his chair. "Be glad that this is not the Winter Games."

Sendoh nodded and left the staff room. He continued to walk until he bumped into Maki and Rukawa at the corner.

"So what did your coach say?" asked Maki.

"…" Sendoh slowly grinned. He shrugged and spread his hands out lazily. "He let me off. Oh well, who asks me to be the star of the basketball team?"

"…Idiot." said Rukawa. "It's us who persuaded your coach to let you off."

"…Arrogant." said Maki, but he was smiling. "I see that since you are so relaxed, Nanami-san should be all right, correct?"

Sendoh's grin faded slightly. "She's still a bit worried. She wouldn't dare to come to school, says that I couldn't be around to defend her all the time."

The three of them walked out of the school as Sendoh spoke.

"She has a point through," continued Sendoh. "We are in different classes, I have basketball practices too, I can't be with her all the time…"

"Unless you quit the basketball team and ask for a transfer to her class." said Rukawa, his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Hmm…. maybe I will." said Sendoh thoughtfully.

"That's not a good idea," said Maki as they stopped at the train station outside Ryonan. "You can't defend her from the entire Ryonan High. If you get a transfer and quit the basketball team just for her, you will make things worse."

"Then what?" asked Sendoh.

"… Let's go and pay that junior of yours a visit."

***

Night

Ding dong

"Coming!" called Aida Hikoichi as he walked to the door.

He then opened it to find 3 Ace players of Kainan, Shohoku and Ryonan standing at his doorstep, all wearing their schools' sports jackets.

"…Ah…ah!" exclaimed Hikoichi loudly as he pointed at the 3 players in disbelief. "It's… it's…"

"Mind if we come in?" asked Maki in politeness.

Still speechless, Hikoichi nodded. His mouth dropped opened as he watched Maki, Rukawa and Sendoh came in, saying, "Sorry for any disturbance."

"Can we sit down, Hikoichi?" asked Sendoh cheerfully.

Hikoichi nodded again and the 3 of them sat down. Maki was looking at the posters of NBA basketball players on the wall with interest while Rukawa took out his earphones.

"Ah, Sendoh, it's you when you were just a 1st year…" said Maki when he saw a poster of the Ryonan High.

"Maa," said Sendoh, smiling. "I have already forgotten that I have taken this photo… Rukawa, you were still only a junior high student back then…"

"…"

"Ah…" started Hikoichi, who finally got over his shock. "D-do you three want some drinks?"

"That will be very nice, thank you." said Maki. "I would like some root beer, if there's any."

Rukawa nodded. "Dark coffee."

Hikoichi blushed and straightaway retreated into the kitchen. He took out the house's best tableware and placed them out. Then he got the drinks and took them out on tray before placing them onto the table in front of the 3 Ace. He stood aside as he watched his idols drank. Silently, he noted down which cups they had used, reminding himself to label the light blue cup as 'Used by Maki of Kainan', black cup as 'Used by Rukawa of Shohoku', and blue cup as 'Used by Sendoh of Ryonan'

Maki looked up and smiled. "Sit down, Aida. It's your house after all."

Hikoichi nodded and sat down.

"Now that we have settled down," said Maki as he put down his cup. "Let's get down to business. Aida, we need your help."

"…Huh? Huh?" asked Hikoichi, not believing his ears. The King of Kainan was asking him for help?

Sendoh nodded. "You got to help. It concerns my future happiness."

"…What is it?" asked Hikoichi excitedly. "I will do anything!"

"…" Rukawa looked at Hikoichi and rolled his eyes.

***

Aida Yayoi got home and found 3 empty cups sitting on the table, while Hikoichi sat on the chair, grinning to himself sheepishly. A board and a few pieces of paper were in his hands.

"Hikoichi, what are you doing?" asked Yayoi in puzzlement.

"…T-they were here…" said Hikoichi quietly. Then he looked at his sister and said in excitement, "They were here! Sister! They were here! Was I dreaming?"

Before his sister could respond, Hikoichi pinched himself and looked down at the board. "No… I'm not! Yeah!"

"Wha…"

"Look Sis, look!" said Hikoichi, showing Yayoi his board.

On the board were the words "To Aida Hikoichi and Yayoi," and the signatures of Maki, Rukawa and Sendoh.

Yayoi stared at the board and gasped when she realized what she was looking at. The 3 Aces of the top 3 high school basketball teams, here? If Sendoh dropped by, she could understand, since he and Hikoichi were in the same school. But Maki and Rukawa too?

"Why were they here?" asked Yayoi.

Hikoichi stared at his sister. "W-why? Why…" he looked at his papers. "Oh yes! I need to do this! Can't let the three of them down!"

He then ran into his room and closed the door. Yayoi stood for a while before she shouted, "Hikoichi, did you get their photograph?"

Silence. Then...

"Ahhhhh!!!!" screamed Hikoichi from his room.

"...I will take that as a no." said Yayoi and sighed in disappointment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Shoyo High School Dormitory

Fujima was studying when Hanagata rushed into his room, saying in a loud whisper, "Kenji, Sendoh Alert!"

Fujima went pale and slammed his book shut. He leaped and was about to run into the toilet when Hanagata grabbed him. "No way, Sendoh will find you in there!"

"Then what?!" said Fujima frantically. "I don't want to do anything for him, never again!"

Hanagata looked around and ran to open the window. "Get out, now."

Fujima understood straightaway and jumped out of the window. He sat down on the ground below the window just in time as Sendoh came into the room, calling his name.

"Where is he, Hanagata?" asked Sendoh.

"Out." said Hanagata simply. "Why?"

"Well, I want him to do a small favour for me…"

"Do you know that every time you said 'a small favour', Fujima will look as if he got a heart attack?" asked Hanagata coldly.

Sendoh didn't seem to be disturbed by Hanagata's tone. "It's really, really a small favour this time, I promise. I just want him to design a poster, that's all. Is he really not around?"

"Yes."

"…Oh, I just can't think of anyone else, so…" Sendoh sounded really disappointed. "My girlfriend's reputation depends on it, really… I really don't want to her so upset over some past events… oh well, I guess, um…"

Fujima looked up, waiting for Sendoh to finish his sentence.

"I guess I should go… tell Fujima that I'm sorry to cause so much trouble, but this is the last favour I will ask from him…"

Fujima got up and looked into his room from his place. Sendoh looked kind of dejected and upset, not like the crazy, love-sick Sendoh he had seen before…

"Um, Sendoh?" asked Fujima quietly. "I'm here actually."

Sendoh turned around and straightaway, he lit up like a new lightbulb. "Fujima! …Erm, what are you doing outside under your window?"

"Err…nothing, just looking at the grass." Fujima as he stood up and brushed the grass sheds off his trousers. "Now what is it you want me to do?"

A few days later

"Hi Nanami!" said Sendoh cheerfully as he entered Nanami's ward in the hospital. "Ready to go?"

Nanami was busily packing when he entered. She looked up in surprise. "Sendoh Akira? I…"

"Akira." corrected Sendoh.

"A-Akira," said Nanami slowly. "But I thought there's school today."

"I know."

"And then…"

"I'm here to bring you to school."

The thought of going back to school filled Nanami with dread straightaway. "W-what? But I don't want!"

"You have to," said Sendoh as he took her bag. "You have just said, there's school and I won't let my girlfriend to play truant."

"I can't!" said Nanami, shaking her head frantically. "You know what has happened, everybody think that I'm a murderer…"

Sendoh took her hand. "So?"

"So…"

"Just come with me." said Sendoh and pulled her firmly out of the ward.

"Here we are. Ahhh, back to school." said Sendoh, smiling.

He then looked behind him. "Nanami? We are back. Come on, let's go."

Nanami shook her head and clutched the back of Sendoh's shirt tightly, afraid to face what's coming. She's like a child, scared of punishment.

Suddenly, she heard a voice shouting, "Nakagawa Nanami!"

Nanami turned around and saw a boy with brown wavy hair running towards her, smiling. "You are Nakagawa Nanami, right?"

"….E." said Nanami quietly.

"I'm Amano Kaido, President of the Ryonan High Marine Wildlife Conservation Club," said the person, continued to smile. "I would like to ask you to join the RMWCC."

"…Eh?" Nanami blinked and she let go of Sendoh. "…Why?"

"…Didn't you know?" asked Amano. "It's all over the noticeboard!"

"Notice…" Nanami turned to Sendoh. "What did you do?"

"Nani?" asked Sendoh innocently.

"You must have said something about me, right?" asked Nanami, her face slowly turned red with embarrassment. "And then that junior of yours post it on the notice board…"

Sendoh just went 'umm…' before he clicked his tongue impatiently and took Nanami's hand again. "See for yourself before you decide whether to yell at me or not."

He took Nanami to the school notice board, where there were a lot of people looking and pointing at the poster in front of them.

"There she is!" yelled one of students.

Nanami moved back slightly, thinking that the students would come and ask her about her past.

Instead, they said, "It's the Ocean Princess!"

"Huh?"

Nanami looked past the students and saw a poster of herself in an ancient Greek robe, playing with Bubbles the dolphin in the waters. A big text was below, saying, "Nakagawa Nanami, the Ocean Princess."

Beside the poster was an article published by the newspaper dated yesterday:

"High School Student Is Innocent!"

Years ago, Nakagawa Nanami was charged with murder of her step-father, Suzuki Sho. She was released due to lack of evidence.

However, evidence found by Akai Shuichi had proved that Nakagawa might be innocent of murder.

"Suzuki had died from a broken neck that he got from falling from the stairs, but did Nanami push him? No. From the photos that had been taken from the crime scene, I found out that there's a cell phone beside the body, but the screen was blank due to lack of battery. I thought that maybe, just maybe that the victim might have talked to someone before he died, so I re-investigated everything, tracking down the people who knew the victim. And I found a very important piece of the puzzle that the police had not found back then. Suzuki did talk to someone before he died and that person didn't come forward to assist the police in the case because he was afraid of trouble, afraid of complications. So after much persuasion from me, he had decided to assist the police. I have decided to reopen the case and contact Nakagawa Nanami soon and ask her to assist the case again, hopefully this time her name will be cleared at last…"

Nanami's jaws dropped open at the article.

"He… he had finally found out…" she whispered.

"Not only that, look!" said Sendoh and he pointed at another article, written and published by Aida:

"Nanami, the innocent Ocean Princess"

"Nakagawa Nanami was suspected to have murdered her stepfather years ago.

BUT DOES IT MATTER?

Nakagawa Nanami was, afterall, SUSPECTED of murder, and she was a victim too, she was being molested and raped by her stepfather. Doesn't THAT deserve some sympathy?

Plus, she doesn't have a personality of a murderer. Proof? Your favourite writer plus reporter (that's me) has gone to interview some of people who know Nanami and this is what they have said:

Rukawa Kaede (basketball player of Shohoku High): When that idiot Sendoh (meaning Sendoh Akira of Ryonan High Basketball Team) likes something or someone, that means that thing or person must be very good. Nanami is just happens to be the person that he likes very much…

Maki Shinichi (basketball player of Kainan High): I have only seen Nanami a few times, she is a nice girl. A bit hot-headed, but still okay. Whatever happened is in the past, what matters is now. She is a wonderful girl and Sendoh has made a right choice of courting her.

Kawasaki Kazumi (coach of Tsukubu High Basketball Team): I have known Nanami since she was young and I'm telling you that she has a great spirit. She has such a bad past but she could put it all behind and have been trying hard to get back to her feet since she and her sister moved to Kanagawa instead of just moping around after that incident. I saluted her strong personality.

Ky (Dolphin Trainer of the Kanagawa Ocean Park):

I have seen Miss Nanami before, she is pretty, yes, and also gentle with animals. She is so patient with my dolphin and she talks to it like a friend. And I believe that people who are nice to animals are angels in previous lives. They have good hearts and they have sent from above to help the animals in need and of course, they help people too. To me, Miss Nanami IS an angel, who has the most beautiful heart I have ever seen…

The rest are all interviews from the people who knew Nanami, included Ran, her best friend. Not only that, there were signatures from the interviewees as well. Followed by Hikoichi's continued article:

"…Trust me people, I got those words directly from the people themselves, I got their signatures with their permission too. If you don't believe me, ask them. I will quit the basketball team if you have found out that one of the interviews is a lie!

But seriously, why discriminate Nanami? She's innocent. That article about reopening her case has proved it, and all the people who have seen her have said that she's great. If we keep avoiding her, we might as well go back to elementary school, because we are behaving like kids, avoid things that we THINK that is awful…"

The article went on, defending Nanami with words that touched Nanami so much that she finally sniffled and tried to blink away her tears.

"We are so sorry, Nanami, we shouldn't avoid you like you have a disease or something." said one of the boys.

"You are innocent, I trust you!" said a girl.

"That is a very beautiful poster. You are so gentle with the dolphin, I will freak out if someone asks me to touch it."

Suddenly, Nanami found that everyone was smiling at her and telling her encouraging words. Her heart lifted when she realised that they weren't going to tease or sneer at her anymore.

"Now would you join the club, Nanami?" asked Amano, smiling. "It will be a honour for the Ocean Princess to join the RMWCC."

"Eto…" said Nanami quietly. "I shall… think about it."

"Okay." said Amano cheerfully.

The bell rang and straightaway, the students all walked away for their classes, but most of them turned and said, "See you Nanami!"

"See you later, Ocean Princess!"

Once the people had gone, Nanami turned to Sendoh. "…You did all this?"

"…Not really, Maki suggested the idea and we all went to Hikoichi's house to get him to help. And then I ask Fujima to do the poster... that article about your case is a bit of luck, I found it this morning and…"

"…Why?" asked Nanami suddenly.

"Huh?"

"…Why do you have to do all this for me?"

"Because you are innocent," said Sendoh and he smiled. "And I want everyone in the world to know that. And…"

"Uh-huh?"

"And I love you, of course." said Sendoh quietly and he smiled again, shyly.

Nanami's cheeks went pink and wordlessly, she just pulled Sendoh towards her and hugged him.

"…You're welcome." said Sendoh and hugged her back.

Nanami still didn't say a word.

Kanagawa Teenage Sports Weekly Magazine Headquarters

The phone rang and Sanae picked it up. "Nakagawa Sanae here… huh, Akai?... Yes, I did see the article. …Nani?"

Sanae went pale at Akai's words.

"You want my sister to attend the court session?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nanami looked up at the magnificent courthouse before she shook her head.

"Dame, Akira," she said to Sendoh. "I just can't…"

"You have to," said Sendoh firmly. "You have to face it in the end no matter what. Of course, I could just bring you away and ask to drop the whole thing, but… I think this is better for you."

"…"

"Don't worry, I shall be here with you, together with the rest of your supporters, right guys?" he turned around and asked his friends.

"Of course." said Maki, and Hiromi nodded.

Rukawa just nodded and said nothing. Koshino and Hikoichi both held up their fists, doing the "gambatte" sign. Sanae placed her hands on Nanami's shoulders and nodded at her.

Nanami looked at Sendoh again and Sendoh held her hand. "Let's go, my queen."

With that, Nanami slowly walked into the courthouse, holding Sendoh's hand tightly.

The session went like a blur. At first, Nanami could handle the lawyer's questions, but when he asked about how she was raped and what happened in the end, she paused, not willing to answer.

Sanae's hands went cold and Kawasaki had to place his on hers to calm her down. Sendoh caught Nanami's eyes and nodded, silently giving his encouragement to her.

Nanami swallowed before she spoke. Although it had been 2 years, the memory was still fresh in her mind. At first she was trembling, but then as she spoke longer, she had more courage, knowing that Sendoh was listening and giving her encouragement.

"When…when he was done… I saw him walking out and calling somebody… I didn't know what I was doing at that time, I just wanted to get up… I grabbed his pants out of desperation but he laughed and tried to kiss me again. I pushed him, he lost balance and fell down the stairs…"

When she was finished, she was finally allowed to return to her seat. When she returned to her place, she saw her friends and sister giving her encouraging smiles, which made her more at ease.

Akai was called up to present his new evidence and witness of the case, and sure enough…

"What's your name?" asked the lawyer.

The short, fat man swallowed nervously before he answered, "Fujisaki."

"Fujisaki-san, you had called the deceased minutes before he died, yes?"

"No…I mean, yes… yes…"

"What happened when you called him?"

"I didn't call him," said Fujisaki nervously. "He, he called me instead, said he, he just…well, just did it with his step-daughter, and he laughed… sounds like he's drunk, but not very…he said something to his step-daughter…"

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'Give me another kiss…' Then I heard a girl crying…"

Nanami clenched her fists together, wishing that she was anywhere but there, listening. Sendoh wanted to get up to comfort her, but was pulled down by Maki and Rukawa instead.

"Then what happened?"

"Eto…I heard him yelling and loud noises. Then a girl screaming in fear… I tried calling him, but he didn't answer, so I just hang up. I got really scared when I saw the news and found that he had died on the day he called me, I didn't want anything to do with it, really!"

"Do you know that hiding information from the police is a crime?"

"…" The man didn't answer.

"So you actually heard that the girl had put up a fight? And her screaming in fear afterwards?"

"…E."

"…Very well. Your Honour, I have done with my questioning."

"Everyone raised for the verdict."

Everyone stood up. Sendoh, for once, had a serious look on his face. So serious that he didn't look like his usual self, more like a darker side of Sendoh.

"And we are convinced that there is sufficient evidence to prove that Nakagawa Nanami has been raped and therefore not in the condition to commit a murder straight afterwards, it is also proved that the deceased has tripped and fell down the stairs by accident, given an account by Fujisaki-san."

"Therefore, in this case appeal, the court has found that Miss Nakagawa Nanami…not guilty. Free of charge."

Sendoh's side of the audience practically roared with cheers and applause. Sendoh was practically jumping around with joy. Hikoichi was writing down notes for the school newspaper. Even Rukawa was smiling. Nanami smiled in relief. So her step-father's death was really an accident, it was not her fault that he died. Suddenly she felt like passing out in relief. She was innocent, she wasn't so sure back then, but now she knew.

As the court cleared, Sanae rushed to her sister and hugged her tightly. "You're free, finally…"

"Sis…"

Sanae let go of her sister and straight away, Sendoh took her into his arms. "Congratulations."

"Arigato." smiled Nanami and sniffed his shirt. "Matte, since when you have this sea-spray cologne?"

"Since this morning, I'm your Poseidon after all. You were too nervous and didn't notice. What a pity, I was thinking maybe you smelled it you would relax slightly…"

"Baka." said Nanami.

Sendoh grinned. "So can you be my girlfriend now? Officially?"

"Didn't I make it clear to you?" asked Nanami.

"E, but you didn't make it clear in front of them." Sendoh jerked his thumb at his friends, who were watching in amusement. Hikoichi even had his pen out.

"You…" Nanami's cheeks went pink.

"Nani?" Sendoh continued to smile. "I just want an official announcement from you."

"Come on Sendoh, let her off, that's embarrassing, we can see it for ourselves." said Maki.

"Hai hai…" said Sendoh. "If she can't do it, I will."

"What do you want to do?" All of them asked him, including Rukawa.

Sendoh grinned mischievously…

Ryonan High Courtyard

12.00pm

Lunch break

"Oi, Sendoh, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Koshino, looking around at the equipment.

"Oh I'm sure, I'm definitely sure!" said Sendoh, grinning. "This is important, how smart of me to think of it!"

Beside him, member from the Audio Visual Technology Club just smiled and shook his head.

Sendoh turned on a few switches. Clearing his throat, he shouted into it, "Minna-san! Attention, please!"

Sendoh's voice spread throughout the whole school through the Public Announcement System, except for the staff room that is.

All the Ryonan students stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at speaker, listening.

"Today is 10th of February and now it is…7.45am. I, Sendoh Akira of Class Year 2 Class 3, Captain of the Basketball Team, now declare that Nakagawa Nanami of Year 1 Class 5 and I are officially together! I swear upon the sea, that I will love and no one else! Nakagawa Nanami, aishiteru!"

The whole of Ryonan almost exploded. The boys below cheered, whistled and applauded. "You go, Sendoh!"

Some of the girls clapped as well, but not all were enthusiastic.

Nanami covered her face with embarrassment, "He really did it…"

14th of February

"Happy Birthday, Sendoh!" said Hiromi, placing the birthday cake in front of Sendoh.

It was Sendoh's birthday and everyone had arrived, well, everyone except for Rukawa. Sendoh had invited him, but he didn't show up. Sendoh didn't bother, for he knew, Rukawa had probably overslept at home.

"Make a wish, Sempai!" said Hikoichi.

"Come on, Sendoh had already got his catch, what else could he wish for?" teased Koshino.

Nanami blushed as Sendoh put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wish for better grades for his final year." said Maki, smiling.

"I don't care as long as I pass." said Sendoh, grinning.

"Then…"

"Let's see…" Sendoh was thinking when Rukawa came in. "Ah! Rukawa-kun! We have been waiting for you for a long time!"

"I was fetching someone." said Rukawa and he looked behind him.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful girl with long wavy chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes came behind Rukawa. As she came, Rukawa held her hand and smiled gently at her.

Shocking silence.

"Err, Rukawa-kun, who is she?" asked Sendoh.

"She is Miharu," said Rukawa.

"Girlfriend?" asked Sendoh.

"Yeah." said Rukawa simply.

Sendoh's jaws dropped. "You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!"

"You didn't ask."

Miharu saw Maki and she went to hug him lovingly. "Shinichi."

Shinichi hugged her back as well. "Hi, Miharu."

Sendoh blinked at Hiromi, who didn't look jealous at all. "Oi, can anyone…"

"Miharu is my half-sister." said Maki, smiling and putting his arm over his sister. "She just came from America. Long story."

Sendoh looked at the siblings with identical chestnut brown hair. "You didn't tell me!"

"You didn't ask." said Rukawa and Maki together.

"And you were too busy with Nanami that you didn't notice." added Maki.

Sendoh looked at Rukawa and Miharu, who were holding hands together. "No wonder you know so much about how a girl feels!"

Rukawa shrugged.

Sendoh looked at the two couples and smiled. "I know what to wish for now!"

Sendoh closed his eyes and said loudly, "I wish that Nanami and I can get married after we have graduated!"

"Oi!" Nanami nudged Sendoh. "Who says I want to marry you?"

"Sooner or later." sang Sendoh.

"I said I would go out with you, I didn't say I would marry you!" said Nanami, blushing.

"What if I ask you now? Will you marry me?" asked Sendoh, smiling.

"Wow! The quickest romance in Ryonan! Courting and proposing in less than a year!" said Hikoichi, clicking his mechanical pencil furiously.

"No!" said Nanami straightaway. "Sendoh Akira, you are ridiculous! You…"

But before she could say more, Sendoh sealed her lips with a tender kiss.

All their friends whistled and cheered, but Nanami couldn't hear them.

Maybe…just maybe…she would marry Sendoh Akira after all.

The End


End file.
